Take Me As I Am
by BlackRoseOnFire
Summary: The innocence we held once so carelessly has been suffocated in this breathless moment. Slash. Marco is on his way to an all boys' boarding school for grade twelve... COMPLETE
1. Painful Smiles

**Chapter One: Painful Smiles**

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake  
__Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
__I don't love him  
__Winter just wasn't my season_

"Hello?" he answered his phone right when she was about to hang up.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow. Can't you find some way to get out of it?" she begged.

"It's too late Ellie. There's nothing I can do."

"What if you told him you were gay? There's no way he'd let you go," Ellie told her best friend.

"I can't break his heart like that. Especially not since…" she could tell he was trying not to cry.

"I know. I'm sorry I even suggested it. You want me to come over?"

"Yeah El, that would be great," Marco told her.

"Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes," Ellie said and hung up the phone.

Over Christmas break of grade eleven, Marco's mom lost her battle with cancer. Ever since, his dad had grown more distant. When Marco got into a fight with him one day in June, his dad decided to send him away.

* * *

_**Marco walked up to his dad and snatched the bottle of vodka out of his hand.**_

"_**What's wrong with you?" his dad growled, trying to take it back.**_

"_**Nothing's wrong with me. You're the one with the problem!" Marco yelled back.**_

"_**I'm warning you Marco. You better not talk to me like that. I'm your father, not one of your pathetic little friends!" Mr. Del Rossi yelled. Marco couldn't hold his composure any longer. He started to cry.**_

"**_Mom wouldn't have wanted it to be this way. She'd want us to be happy." Marco felt a sharp sting on his cheek as his father slapped him across the face._**

"_**I said don't talk to me like that! That's it Marco, you're done," he said.**_

"_**Dad, you're drunk. Please stop. What do you mean I'm done?" Marco asked, confused.**_

"_**You're leaving. This will be your new home for the next year." He threw a pamphlet at his son. Marco just barely caught it. "I don't care where you go after that."**_

* * *

Marco now held the pamphlet in his hands, staring at it. The title was huge across the top, in bold, maroon letters: The Michael Gaelan Academy of Connecticut. An all boy's boarding school. How ironic.

'_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, boys  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe  
Oh breathe, just breathe._

A few minutes later, Ellie popped her head into Marco's bedroom window. She climbed into the room and joined Marco on his bed. They curled up together like they always had, arms and legs entangled as one. Marco brushed some of Ellie's hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. She entwined her fingers with his and grasped his hand to her chest. Looking over at him, he forced a smile, trying to pretend that everything would be alright. She forced a smile back, knowing that the days to come would only bring her heartache. He was leaving her.

They lay there in silence, enjoying each other's company. It was something only the two of them could achieve together. They fell asleep that way, feeling each other's pain and sorrow with each rise and fall of their chests.

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles._

**A/N: So this is my new Marco story…I hope you like it. I decided to post it now since I just finished writing chapter eight and it was eight pages long...the most I've ever written for a chapter. Please review to every chapter that you read. Sorry it's so short, but it's just an intro to the story. I'm going to try to make the regular chapters long. I will try to update once a week. Okay, I'm doing something new for flashbacks if you haven't already noticed...they're between the little line breaksand they're not only italic but also bolded…I don't think I'll have very many anyway. The rest of the story will be in first person...whoever's POV it is; their name will be bolded at the top. Anywho, the song is "Breathe (2 AM)" by Anna Nalick and she owns it. The summary is from the song "Gethsemane" by Rise Against and they own it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters. However, I do own the boys at Marco's new school…they will be introduced next chapter. R&R! **


	2. A Bumpy Ride

**Chapter Two: A Bumpy Ride **

**Marco**

This is it. I'm actually going. My dad didn't even bring me. Craig drove. Now me, Craig, Spinner, and Ellie are standing at the train station. Jimmy couldn't make it because he was at a doctor's appointment. I'm not sure why we have to take a train. This is going to be one long ride.

I looked over at my friends. Craig was sadly looking into space, Ellie leaning her head on his shoulder. She was crying. Spinner just sort of stood there with his hands in his pockets. Jimmy had eventually forgiven him and we all slowly became friends again. But I could tell he felt a little uncomfortable.

"Come on guys, don't be so upset. You can visit me you know," I pointed out.

"I can't. Only male visitors, remember?" Ellie said, starting to cry again.

"Come on, we'll figure out a way to smuggle you in," Craig assured her.

"Man, you're lucky Marco," Spinner said. "An all boys' school." We all laughed, but the laughter was short lived. The train pulled into the station. I hugged everyone goodbye.

"Marco, I'm gonna miss you," Ellie cried into my chest.

"It's only for a year," I reassured her.

"I'm gonna miss you too man," Craig said as I hugged him. Spinner was last.

"See you soon," he said.

"Bye," I said as I stepped onto the train. I turned around and waved to my friends until I couldn't see them anymore.

I found an empty seat. I guess there are sleeping compartments or something, but we're only allowed in them at night. What is this, a prison? And is it just me, or does it seem like I'm in a fricken Harry Potter book? I'm on a private train to The Michael Gaelan Academy. I think I'd rather be going to Hogwarts. Hah.

From my seat, I surveyed the area around me. There were definitely some good looking guys. Then a cute one plopped down next to me. He had short, black hair that was buzzed, but he quickly threw on a New York Yankees baseball hat to cover it. His blue eyes were almost an icy gray, but had a kind feel to them. They were complimented by his black emo glasses. I could see a tattoo on his shoulder, peeking out of his long-sleeved black shirt. He caught me looking at him and smiled. He's gay. I can tell.

"I'm Jesse," he said, extending his hand. "You new?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm Marco," I offered.

"So, what brings you to MGA?" he asked.

"My dad's forcing me to go."

"That's how most of us end up there," he told me. "We're the lucky ones though. At least we have fathers who talk to us. Most of the kids are rich freaks whose Nannies tell them their parents arranged it," he laughed.

"Hmm well I think I'd rather be rich," I said. That brought another laugh from Jesse. Then some guy walked by, and all of his attention left me. He had spiked, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. "Who was that?" I asked when he finally turned back.

"Rex Mora," he said rather dreamily.

"And he is…?" I asked. I didn't see why he was so lost in this kid. He wasn't that hot.

"My boyfriend."

"So why aren't you talking to him?" I asked, confused. This sure is going to be an interesting year.

"Well, if we pretend not to know each other on the train, it makes the sex better," he said, as if it were a well-known fact.

"I see," I stated, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, I'll fill you in a bit more. Once it's around nine or something, the little conductor people let us go into the sleeping compartments. Apparently we're supposed to stay out here until then so we can 'socialize' and not stay in the compartments that are way more fun. Every train ride, Rex and I go into my compartment to screw. When we act like we don't know each other and ignore each other pretty much, it makes the time we actually get together even more amazing than it already is. Anyway, I feel bad for whoever my roommate is this year. I think the last one quit going to this school for that specific reason. He was straight, of course, and couldn't take it," he explained.

"I get it. So we share these sleeping compartments with our roommates?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Why don't you go screw in Rex's compartment then?"

"Because, his roommate is Nate and Nate doesn't allow it!" Jesse said, rather annoyed. I guess he expects me to know everything, even though it's my first time here.

"Is Nate straight?"

"No, he's as gay as they come. But he just doesn't feel like hearing all the noise we make. We're pretty loud," he confessed.

"If you're so loud, then why don't the conductor people or whatever they're called come and see what's going on?"

"All of the sleeping compartments are soundproof. That's the beauty of it all." Jesse smiled at me, then seemingly bored with the conversation we were having, popped his headphones on. I started out the window, unsure of what I should do until nine. Hopefully I won't end up in some compartment with sex crazed gay men. Unless, of course, they're cute. Then I wouldn't mind.

**Rex**

"I don't think I can wait until nine," I complained to the kid next to me. I'd never seen him before, but I felt like venting. Geez, I guess there are a lot of new kids this year. The one sitting next to Jesse was gorgeous. Snap out of it! You have a boyfriend! Oh yeah, that's right.

"What's so great about nine?" the random kid asked. He _must_ be straight then.

"Forget it kid, you wouldn't understand." I rolled my eyes and looked over the kid's head, out the window of the train. Why didn't I ever get the window seat? God I need a cigarette. Looking across the aisle, I saw my one and only roommate. He _always_ got the window seat. "Hey Natey!" I called to him. He shot me a look that said 'don't bother me, I'm trying to sleep,' and leaned his head against the window. "Come on; don't blow me off like that!" People were staring at me but I didn't really care. If they wanted peace and quiet then they should have just stayed home.

"What?" Nate groaned.

"I need a cigarette and my bag's already in the compartment," I informed him. He rolled his eyes. I hated when he did that. "Don't be rude to me or I'll bring Jesse over tonight." I smirked at him but he flipped me off.

"First of all, I don't have a cigarette to give you. And even if I did, you can't light it here anyway. The teachers would be on you in seconds."

"Like I care." Nate leaned against the window once again and closed his eyes. Why is he sleeping at a time like this? He can sleep in his compartment at nine anyway. Not like he'd be getting any action. Oh wait, that's probably the time he saves for jerking off.

I was about to get up and take a piss when I felt someone kick the back of my seat. Oh man, if people start shit now, when I'm angry and horny, I'll have to kick everyone's asses. I turned around to bitch the person out, but was met by Thomas' gaze. He silently handed me a cigarette.

"Thanks man," I said, gladly taking it from him. He nodded his head at me before standing up and walking to the bathroom. Damn, I need to take a piss and now I can't. I decided to put the cigarette behind my ear and save it for later. After sex is always a good time to smoke. I didn't even feel like it at the moment, I just needed a reason to talk to someone. Sitting on a train for two days next to some lame straight kid was out of the question. Is it nine yet?

**Jesse**

I pulled my headphones off in time to hear this Marco kid talking to some girl on his cell phone. I could hear her voice because she was talking so loud, and obviously crying. A sad girlfriend perhaps? I was going to invite him to join our little group of friends, but Thomas is enough straight for us. Who can deal with all that bullshit girls carry around anyway?

"I know Ellie, I love you too, bye," Marco said as he hung up the phone. Yep, definitely his girlfriend.

"Hungry?" I asked him. He looked all depressed and shit and I didn't feel like dealing with it.

"Uh, not really," he said, leaning his head against the headrest on his seat.

"Why are you so depressed? I mean, MGA is not exactly perfect, but it has its advantages. Or is it because you had to leave this Ellie girl behind?" I asked. I had to meddle. I always did.

"Neither. I was just thinking about my mom," he said, sighing.

"Where's she? Did she leave your dad or something? Or, let me guess, she fully supports him on this whole boarding school decision," I said. I was usually pretty good at guessing.

"She's dead."

"Oh, that really sucks," I said.

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't say 'sorry, I didn't know.' I'm sick of people like that. Obviously they wouldn't know, and why say sorry to something that isn't your fault?" Marco ranted.

"You've got a good point," I told him. "Hey, do you know what time it is?" I asked. He smiled, getting off the subject of his dead mother, thank the lord. I don't like being depressed.

"It's not nine," he told me. Okay, now I'm depressed.

**Thomas**

I took a leak and washed my hands. Yes, I do wash my hands, contrary to popular belief. Slowly walking back to my seat, I plopped down, scaring the crap out of the kid next to me. I glared at him, which made him cower and hide his face. I love scaring people. I looked around at all my friends. Rex was in front of me asleep, with the cigarette I gave him tucked neatly behind his ear. Then Nate was diagonal from my seat, also sleeping. Quite a few seats up, Jesse sat next to some new kid, gabbing away. He'll probably invite him into our 'circle of friends.' Maybe he's straight. It's hard being the only straight one, but it certainly is amusing.

How did I end up with a bunch of gay friends? I often ask myself that question. Probably because my best friend, who I've known since I was five, is gay. But they are cool I guess. I leaned back, letting my thoughts be taken over by Theresa Nuñez. She's got to be the hottest chick back home. But she's also the only one I haven't been able to get to know. On an extremely personal level, I mean. I just want to bang her so bad. But here I am, stuck on this damn train, on my way to homo-land. Well, not all of the guys at MGA are gay, but they might as well be.

I can't wait until nine. But not for the same reason as all these other freaks. I'll go in my compartment, scare off whatever little ass kid I've been assigned to this year, then get drunk out of my mind. Most people might think it's not very fun to get drunk all alone, but I sure as hell am not getting wasted with a bunch of fags hanging all over me. Can you say butt rape? Besides, all I need is a bottle of whatever I can get my hands on, a picture of Theresa, and my good old hand. Gotta love a soundproof room.

**Nate**

I need a boyfriend. I've been pining over this one guy for far too long, and he'll never be into me. I know this for a fact, but somehow, I can't move on. I saw Jesse talking to some new kid. He's hot, but I probably don't have a chance. With all my luck, he's straight too. That would just be the icing on the cake right there. Not!

I scanned the immediate area, only finding Rex across from me. He's hardly boyfriend material. Except for the fact that he's Jesse's boyfriend. Whatever. I don't know what he sees in him. Rex is definitely friend material, don't get me wrong, but he's totally not lover material. He makes too much noise. I know because I've heard him, not because I've been with him.

This year is going to be crazy. It's our last year and that's a bit depressing. We'll all be split up, unless of course, we end up at some all guys' college. That would be hot. God, I need a boyfriend.

**Marco**

It's finally nine! I don't have to hear Jesse complain about it anymore, although he is cute when he complains. Too bad he's taken. I'm happy to be able to actually get some sleep. I know it's early, but I'm really tired. But I'm also a little worried about who my roommate will be. If he's anything like Jesse or Rex, I won't be getting much sleep tonight.

I watched Jesse walk back to the bathroom to 'freshen up' as he called it. In other words, he's going to whore out. Grabbing my bag from the overhead compartment, I checked my ticket. Sleeping compartment C18. I headed off in what I thought was the right direction; the front of the train. After walking around for ten minutes, I realized that I was in the wrong place. I changed my direction and walked towards the back of the train. When I walked through the normal seating area, everyone was already gone.

After five more minutes of searching, I finally found C18. I opened the door to a whole bunch of screaming. Two people were on the bottom bunk, underneath the sheets. A head popped out, and I realized it was Jesse. Oh and there's Rex. Wonderful.

"Hey Marco," Jesse panted. "Lock the door, will ya?" And then he was gone, back under the sheets. Sighing, I closed the door, locked it, and set my bag on the floor. This is going to be one bumpy ride.

**A/N: I couldn't wait a whole week to update. Let me know what you think...**


	3. Girly Names, Cigarettes,Trouble Sleeping

**Chapter Three: Girly Names, Cigarettes, and Trouble Sleeping**

**Marco**

I shifted uncomfortably in the top bunk, trying to find a way to shut out the noise. All I could hear was two different moans, occasionally followed by 'Oh Donny!' over and over again. Who in the hell is Donny?

I looked at my watch. 12 AM. You've got to be kidding. I've been listening to this crap for three hours. Thank the lord we only have to stay on this train for one more day. Oh no, I just realized that since Jesse is in this compartment with me right now, that he is my roommate. There is no way that I'm going to let them do this every night. I'm not putting myself through this for an entire year; especially since I'm not getting any action!

"That was amazing!" Jesse screamed from the bottom bunk. Does that mean they're done?

"Want to go again?" I heard Rex ask. No, you don't. Please say no. For my sake!

"We should probably get some sleep, and rest up for tomorrow," Jesse said. "Don't worry Marco, we're done!" he yelled up to me.

"Gee, thanks," I muttered, rolling over and closing my eyes. I was hoping that I could go to sleep, but I was wrong. A few seconds later, I heard the door to the compartment open and close. Then I felt the bed shaking a little, like someone was climbing up the ladder. I sat up and there was Jesse, climbing into my bed. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Stop looking at me like that," he said, making a face. "There's no way I'd be able to sleep after that," he let out a satisfied sigh.

"Did he leave?" I asked him.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because when we don't see each other all the time…"

"It makes the sex better, I get it," I said, laughing.

"Well, that and apparently I kick in my sleep and Rex can't deal with that." He rolled his eyes and then stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Okay, I know we just met today and everything, but do you consider us friends?" he asked me.

"Yeah. We're going to be roommates, and you're the only person I know here anyway," I pointed out.

"That's true. Don't worry; tomorrow morning I'll introduce you to everyone at breakfast. So, since you're my friend and all…can I sleep here tonight?" he asked.

"In my bed?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Well…yeah. I get lonely at night!" he said in his defense.

"I don't share my bed; sorry," I said.

"Please!"

"Wouldn't your boyfriend get mad if you slept in some other guy's bed?" I asked him. Is he crazy? Sleep in my bed? I just met him this afternoon. This is strange.

"No, he understands. Besides, you're my friend; nothing more," Jesse said, trying to convince me.

"Look, don't get me wrong, from what I know, you're a great guy. But I just don't feel comfortable with that. There isn't really that much room in here anyway," I told him.

"I guess I understand. But you really suck!" he said, starting to climb down the ladder.

"Yes, I do…but only if I've known the guy for a long time!" I said. We both laughed and then he was gone, back in his own bed.

"Goodnight Marco."

"Goodnight Jesse."

**Jesse**

I need someone to sleep with me. I can't stand being alone at night. I know, I'm acting like a little baby, but I can't help it. Everyone's got their problems, including me.

"Hey Marco?" I called up. I heard a huge sigh from the bed above me before an answer.

"What Jesse?"

"Are you _sure_ you won't let me sleep up there?"

"Yes I'm sure! Go to sleep, please!" he begged.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I rolled over and stared out the window. When am I ever going to get a roommate who understands?

**Nate**

Rex came in at 1 am. I can't believe those two. They spent this much time having sex? It must be great, but that great? Yes, I'm a virgin. Wonderful. No one knows either. Not even Thomas, my best friend since I was five.

It's so depressing to be the only gay guy in our group without a boyfriend. Seriously. Unless Jesse's new roommate turns out to be gay. I really hope he does. I need something (or someone) to get me through this last year.

**Thomas**

No drinking for me tonight. I swear, this is really starting to piss me off. Somehow, my beer was stolen from my bag that was in this compartment all night. Damn roommate probably took it. Who steals beer? That's just low.

New year, new roommate. Happens to me all the time. This one is different than any I've ever had though. He looks tough, but he also looks gay. Haven't seen too many of those around. He's got long, brown hair that goes down to the top of his ears, and brown eyes. Okay, I'm not checking him out, I'm just being observant. I'm the straight one here.

"You gay?" I asked the guy, staring him down. I was sitting in the chair opposite his bed.

"What? No! Of course I'm not gay. Why, are you? Cause if you are, you better not make any moves on me," he said.

"Trust me, even if I was gay, which I'm not, I wouldn't make any moves on you," I laughed. "But you better not have any problems with anyone being gay, especially not my friends or you've got another thing coming," I warned him.

"Like I'd be afraid of you," he said, laughing right back. "Trust me, I don't care what people choose to do in the bedroom, I'm just not gonna be a part of it," he said.

"What's your name kid?" I asked.

"First of all, don't call me 'kid.' And second, it's Lindsey." I snorted. I couldn't help it.

"Lindsey?" I asked. "You sure you're not gay?"

"Say it again tough guy. Maybe I'll just have to shut you up. No one makes fun of my name," he said, standing.

"Chill out dude. The name's Thomas, not 'tough guy.'" I rolled my eyes and pulled my pack of cigarettes out of my pocket. "You want one?" I asked Lindsey as he sat back down.

"No, I don't smoke. And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't…" I ignored him, lighting it before he could finish his sentence.

"I don't take orders from anyone," I said, blowing the smoke into the air around me. "Especially not some guy named Lindsey."

**Lindsey**

This guy's a real asshole. I'm getting sick of him fast. Gotta thank my parents for this one. They decide to send me to this place for my last year of high school? I stood up and lunged at Thomas.

"Say it again!" I yelled, punching him. He laughed in my face.

"Dude you hit like a girl! No wonder your parents named you Lindsey." He shoved me off of him. I think I've met my match.

"You are such an asshole," I said, making a face.

"Thanks," he smirked.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Without either of us saying a word, some kid popped his head in.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Don't talk to him like that. And get out," Thomas said suddenly.

"I'm not leaving, this is my compartment too you know," I told him.

"Thomas, I really need to talk to you," the kid said.

"No problem Nate. Get out now," Thomas growled at me.

"Fine, but I'm coming back in twenty minutes so make it quick."

"Don't even try to tell me what to do," he said. I made yet another face at him and left, hearing the click of the lock as soon as I was out the door. Great.

**Thomas**

"I did it tonight Thomas," Nate blurted out as soon as Lindsay was gone.

"What? Why?" I groaned. I don't really need this.

"I was just feeling so overwhelmed and depressed and…I don't know…" he said, starting to cry.

"Where is it now?" I asked him.

"I dumped it. All of it. I'm done, really," he said.

He was probably lying. But what could I really do about that? If I accused him, and he was telling the truth, he'd just get pissed at me. And if I told him I knew he was lying and he was, then he'd just start yelling and probably go do it again. I've known this kid for thirteen years and I still don't know how to fix him.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? I can kick Lindsey out of his bed…make him sleep on the floor or something," I offered.

"No, that's okay. Rex is back anyway. I just needed to tell you. I better get to bed now. Goodnight Thomas," he said, opening the door.

"Night Nate. Hey, don't do it again, promise?" I asked before he left.

"I promise." He closed the door and was gone. I locked it behind him and got up. Time to find that beer.

**Rex**

"Where've you been?" I asked Nate when he came back in around 2.

"Talking to Thomas," he said.

"Oh. Well, I just thought I'd wait for you before I left."

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Jesse called for round two," I grinned.

"Yeah, whatever…have fun," he said, waving me off.

**Nate**

As soon as Rex was gone, I knelt down next to my bed and grabbed my bag from under it. There it was, stuck inside one of my socks. Of course I didn't dump it. That would be a waste.

I only need one more. Maybe two. It'll help me sleep. That's all.

**Thomas**

That little thief. I found my beer in his bag. What a joke. He can't get his own shit? I opened a bottle and sat down on the bottom bunk. Taking a big gulp, I turned the TV on. Yeah, there's a TV in here.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I ignored it.

Then there was another one.

And another.

"Come on Thomas this is my room too! Let me in!" Lindsey yelled.

I looked at the clock. 2:43 am. He won't get much sleep tonight.

"THOMAS!"

"Sorry kiddo!" I yelled. "I'm already asleep. I can't seem to hear you knocking! Sleep tight!"

**A/N: Okay, just to let you guys know, Thomas is modeled after Thomas Pendleton from Inked, the tattoo show on A&E. If you've seen it, you'll know who I'm talking about. He's not supposed to be the same person, just look like him a little because he's so hot. And Lindsay is modeled after Christian Kane who plays Lindsey on "Angel" one of my favorite shows. He's supposed to look like Lindsey does on the show. Now Christian Kane is on "Close To Home," another show that I watch. And, Jesse is modeled after Jesse from that same show Inked. Anyway, if you want to know exactly like what either guy is supposed to look like, then just look them up on google or something. Oh and I also want to say that no matter what I have the characters say, that doesn't mean it's the way I think too. I love gay people and I also love the name Lindsey for a guy lol. Okay, enough of my ranting…review! **


	4. Breakfast Time Brings Punch And Drama

**Chapter Four: Breakfast Time Brings Punch And Drama**

**Jesse**

Damn this kid can sleep.

"Marco! Wake up!" I shouted into his ear.

"Whaaaat?" he finally groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Why are you in my bed?"

"I've been trying to wake you up for fifteen minutes. Get dressed! We're meeting the guys for breakfast," I explained.

"I'll pass. Let me sleep," he begged.

"You can't sleep. The school requires for us to be out of here by eight anyway," I told him. That was definitely a lie. He didn't need to know. Technically, we had until ten.

"What time is it?"

"Ten of. Hurry up. We all meet at Thomas' compartment and head to the 'dining room,' I explained.

"Fine. But first, get out of my bed!"

"Geez, you don't have to yell. I'm going."

People can be so grumpy in the morning.

**Thomas**

I opened my compartment door at seven thirty, fully rested. And there he was. Sweet, little Lindsey, glaring in my face.

"Good morning sweetheart," I said, smiling and patting his cheek.

"Don't touch me," he said through gritted teeth.

"I love you too. Look, you wanna join us all for breakfast?" I asked sincerely.

"No thanks. I'm too tired."

"What's wrong? Couldn't sleep last night?" I smirked.

"Not really. My asshole roommate locked me out."

"Aw well that's too bad, isn't it? See ya later babe," I said. He pushed past me, into the room and flopped down on the bottom bunk. "That's my bed," I told him.

"Not anymore," Lindsey said, closing his eyes.

"Okay, fine. Just to let you know, I had a lot of fun in here all alone. I guess you don't mind sleeping in my cu…"

"That's disgusting!" he yelled, jumping up.

I smiled and closed the door behind me as he climbed up to the top bunk. If only it were true.

**Nate**

"Hey Thomas," I said as I walked up to my best friend. He was waiting outside his compartment, leaning against the wall.

"What's up Natey? How'd you sleep last night?" he asked, concerned.

"Great," I said truthfully. "Rex left as soon as I got back. Had the compartment all to myself." I grinned.

"So did I," he told me.

"I thought you got a new roommate," I stated.

"I did. That doesn't stop me from getting what I want," he said confidently. I laughed; that's Thomas for you.

**Rex**

"What's up guys?" I asked, walking up to Nate and Thomas.

"Where's Jesse?" Nate asked, not answering my question.

"Um, in his room? I don't know…why?"

"You told me that you were going back to his room…" he trailed off. "Never mind," he said, dropping the subject when he saw Jesse and his new roommate walking up.

Good. Hopefully he'll forget all about it.

**Marco**

"Guys, this is Marco Del Rossi," Jesse said, introducing me to them.

"Marco, this is Rex Mora, Nate Harwood, and Thomas Prescott," he told me, going in order.

"Nice to meet you," I said to all of them.

"Yeah, you too," Nate said. Thomas and Rex nodded their heads at me. I had already seen Rex, but not the other two. Nate was kinda cute. He had chestnut-brown hair about the length that mine used to be until I let it grow even longer and green eyes. Then there was Thomas. He was definitely not gay. He had blonde hair that was fashioned somewhat like a mohawk. It was spiked up the middle, but not shaved on the sides. He had brown eyes and a weird looking symbol tattooed behind the corner of his left eye, just above the cheekbone. An interesting bunch.

"Ready for breakfast?" I asked.

"Let's go, I'm starving," Rex said. I saw Nate make a face at him, but I didn't say anything. Whatever's going on between those two is none of my business.

I guess I'm glad that I met some people so early in the year. I'll need friends to get me through this. I just hope I've picked the right ones.

**Lindsey**

After sleeping for an hour, I decided to get some breakfast. Thomas wasn't back yet, so chances are, he's still there. I'm not really looking forward to that, but I'm hungry.

I climbed down from my bed, pulled my pants on, and headed out the door.

This should be interesting.

"Hey girly!" I heard Thomas yell as soon as I walked into the room. What is wrong with that kid? He's sitting at a table with a bunch of gay guys and he's making fun of me.

"Hey asshole!" I shouted right back. He smiled at me and motioned for me to join them.

I grabbed a plate, piled it with pancakes, and then joined the five guys at their table.

"This is Nate, Rex, Jesse, and Marco, he said, going counter-clockwise.

"Guys, this is Lindsey, my new roommate, and best girl friend," he said.

"Okay, that's it!" I yelled, standing up. He stood up too, and got right in my face.

"Do something about it girly!" he yelled. And I did.

I punched him in the face. Again. But harder this time.

Thomas stumbled back a little, but then came right at me. I felt his fist come in contact with my cheek. Then again. And again. After those three punches, his friends were on him, pulling him away.

I felt my cheek already swelling. Everyone was staring, but no one moved. Thomas was seething and trying to pull away from his friends. I don't understand why he's being such an ass. He's the one that started all this shit.

"Don't ever lay a hand on me again," he said, pointing a finger at me.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I asked him, just as mad. "You're not as tough as you try to be," I spat.

"This." He shoved Rex to the ground, the main person holding him back. Storming at me, he pushed me into the wall, holding me against it with an arm across my throat. I struggled to breathe, and spat in his face.

Next thing I know, I'm on the ground, and he's punching me again. Then everything went black.

**Thomas**

It wasn't until the kid was unconscious that one of the teachers stopped me. He was a skinny little English teacher, but he did manage to eventually drag me away…with Rex and Jesse's help.

People are not allowed to touch me. Period. It's not something I take lightly.

A few minutes later, I found myself in this teacher's compartment. It was different from the ones we slept in. There was one bed, and instead of a television, there was a desk with a computer on it.

I was seated in one of the four chairs pushed against the wall. The other three were occupied by Nate, Jesse, and Rex. That Marco kid stayed behind. Lindsey was taken to the nurse. Yeah: there's even a nurse on this train.

"Mr. Prescott, I'd like a word with you alone," the teacher, Mr. Dexler, said.

"These are my witnesses," I said, motioning towards my friends. "They can't leave."

"Boys, I'd like you to return to the dining room. You can see your friend when he's finished here," he said, shooing them out. They all gave me sympathetic looks before leaving.

**Marco**

Well my first breakfast with the guys was um…interesting to say the least. I'm not sure what came over Thomas, but I think I'll stay away from him as much as possible. I was going to see how Lindsey was, but decided against it. He didn't even know me.

As soon as the guys left though, another fight broke out. I watched it from my table until I decided that I'd better try and break it up.

"I can't believe you slept with my girlfriend!" One guy yelled, standing up and knocking his chair over. "You're supposed to be gay!"

"Come on, it was a one time thing," another guy yelled back. He looked exactly like the first. Identical twins.

"It's my fault!" A third guy interjected. I told him that he should experiment. He was feeling confused. I didn't know he would do it with Amy though, I swear."

"Thanks a lot!" the first guy yelled at the third.

"Don't blame him!" the second one yelled. "She should have been able to tell the difference between us!"

I walked up to the three guys, trying to get in between the brothers.

"Guys, calm down," I said, facing the first guy.

"Who are you?" he asked, lowering his fist.

"I'm Marco."

"You new here?" the second guy asked.

"Yeah," I answered, turning to face him.

"Are we cool?" one twin asked his brother.

"Yeah, just don't let it happen again."

And the fight was over. I had to laugh, but then they all sort of glared at me so I stopped.

"I'm Remy," the first twin said, extending his hand. I shook it, and then found myself being pulled around to face the other one.

"I'm Roran," the other twin told me, shaking my hand. "But you can call me Rory." The twins were identical…I couldn't spot any difference at all. They had short, black hair that was just ruffled and sexy. And green eyes.

"And I'm Andrew," the third boy said. "You can call me anything you like." He smiled as he shook my hand, and I returned the smile. He was gorgeous. He had blonde hair that was long on one side. It almost reminded me of Spinner's old haircut, but sexier. And the other half of his head wasn't shaved like Spinner's. It was just shorter. His eyes were a grayish color, rimmed with black eyeliner.

"Like what you see?" Rory said, startling me out of my fantasy.

"Don't get used to it," Remy added. "He changes his hair and his eyes all the time."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said, blushing a little.

"You wanna go hang out in my compartment with us?" Andrew asked. I looked up at the clock. It was nine.

"I thought we had to be out of there by eight?" I asked without answering him.

"No…it's ten."

"My roommate told me…never mind. I'd love to," I said. I walked off with the three of them, interested in seeing what was in store for me next.

**Rex**

"So what'd he say he was gonna do to you?" I asked Thomas when he came out of the teacher's 'office.'

"Nothing," he said, shrugging.

"Nothing?" I asked. "How did you pull that off?"

"You know me. I'm a sweet talker," he said, grinning. He pulled a cigarette out of his back pocket and lit it. I swear that kid is a friggen cigarette dispenser. He always has one.

"I'll take one," I said, holding out my hand. He took another one out of his pocket and lit it before handing it over. "Thanks."

"Yeah, you owe me two now," he said.

"Whatever."

"Do you have to smoke in here?" Nate suddenly asked. Poor kid and his allergies. His eyes were already watering.

"Yes, we do," Thomas told him, patting him on the back. "You should be used to it now after thirteen years," he added.

"It's the only thing I've never liked about you," Nate told him.

The way Nate looked at Thomas...I swear, he's in love with him or something.

"Can we go now?" Jesse whined all of a sudden.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"I wanna go find Marco," he said, smiling.

"Hey, you're my boyfriend, not his," I said defensively.

"I know Rex. Chill out. He's straight anyway. His girlfriend's name is…Ellie I think."

"Good, because I want you all to myself."

**A/N: So I decided that I'm just gonna update when I feel like it and it will be much quicker than I've been getting the chapters out. I'm up to chapter fourteen in the writing...I'm definitely not getting as many reviews as I would like, but I'll update for the people who actually review...please if you can take the time to review at the end of each chapter it would be much appreciated. Okay, just to let you all know…I took the names Rory and Remy from BlewYourMicrophone's stories…just the names though, not the characters themselves…they're way different than hers. And Andrew is based on my friend Andrew…mainly the hair…but his is highlighted all different and he doesn't change his eye color all the time or anything. Anyway, let me know what you think. **


	5. But It's Better If You Do

**Chapter Five: But It's Better If You Do**

**Andrew**

"What are we supposed to do for an hour?" Marco asked. How can he be so naïve?

"Make out. What else?" I answered.

"Um…sorry, but I don't do that with people I've just met…" he trailed off. He was so cute.

"So you are gay," Remy declared.

"Yeah..."

"Well, you would have yelled or made a face or something when you heard the phrase 'make out' referring to four guys…if you were straight, that is," I said.

"Single?" Rory asked him.

"Yep." He sighed. Poor Marco. He looked heartbroken.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm moving on. I'm here to meet new people!" he declared, suddenly ecstatic.

"Oh we all are, trust me," I told him somewhat truthfully.

**Marco**

When he said that, I saw the look of longing on Rory's face. Probably in love with his best friend. Poor guy. Within seconds, we arrived at an empty compartment.

"So…" I trailed off, not sure what to say. I'm not very good at this new people thing.

"Well, this is me and Andrew's compartment," Rory said, gesturing at the room.

"It's nice…" I said. Nice? Who says that? I saw that there were band posters all over the walls. The Killers, Fall Out Boy, Bayside, Panic! At The Disco, and Franz Ferdinand, to name a few. Who decorates their compartment that they're going to spend less than twenty four hours in?

"Yeah, thanks," Andrew said.

"Where's your roommate?" I asked Remy.

"Don't have one. People seem to avoid me. After our first year here anyway," he said, sitting down on the bottom bunk. Andrew sat next to him and Rory took the floor, sprawling across it. I suppressed a laugh as I sat in the only remaining seat…the chair in the corner.

"Why?" I asked.

I watched Rory, Remy, and Andrew exchange furtive glances.

"Well…" Remy said, avoiding an explanation.

"Basically, he created a big uproar amongst the entire school," Rory said.

"How'd he do that?" I asked. I was curious now.

"Let's just say that I experimented quite a bit that year," he said, still not wanting to explain further.

"Quite a bit being an understatement," Andrew interjected. "He jumped back and forth from guy to girl. Probably spent a night with about seventy-five percent of the gay community here, myself included." He paused, smiling, while I watched Rory glare from the floor.

"Whore," he coughed out at Andrew.

"And proud of it," Andrew replied before continuing. "Anyway, by the time he decided he was straight, all of the gay people hated him and most of the straight ones did too. They didn't like his little travels to the 'other side' as they called it. So, we're the only ones he has left. I mean, you can't blame him, with two gay brothers and all. But, it's not our fault either."

"You're all brothers?" I asked. Andrew didn't look a thing like them.

"We were adopted," Rory and Remy said at the same time.

"Oh. Well what I don't understand is why all of the gay guys would hate him. A lot of people need to experiment and, um, some sleep…around before the find the right person," I said.

"Not in Remy's case. He told them _all_ he loved them," Rory said, smirking.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him, partly joking, partly serious. I laughed a little so I didn't make him uncomfortable. "No one should say 'I love you' to anyone, gay or straight, unless they actually mean it. That's like the unspoken rule."

"But it's better if you do," he said, grinning. "If you say it, I mean."

"What's better?"

"The sex. What else?" he asked.

"You talk about it a little more openly than any straight guy would," I pointed out.

"Yeah, we're still confused about him," Andrew said, pretending to whisper. "And if we're confused, then he _has_ to be."

"Shut up Andrew. I have a girlfriend."

"Like that proves anything," Rory said.

**Jesse**

Where is Marco? I've been looking for a half hour, without the help of my wonderful friends. Thomas and Rex went off for a few more cigarettes, and Nate just wandered off. I've been knocking on compartment doors (and bathroom ones) in search of him.

Why do I care so much? A better question would be: why do I care so much about a _straight_ guy? I'm not even sure. I have a boyfriend who loves me. Yeah, right.

"Marco?" I yelled out to the eight hundredth door with no response. Okay, so I'm exaggerating. But I can't help it.

After another half hour of searching, I finally gave up and sat down in my seat. He had to turn up. It's not like he jumped off the train.

**Rory**

That Marco kid sure is hanging over Andrew a lot. I hate how much of a whore Andrew is. But I love him. He doesn't know that because he doesn't open his eyes and pay attention to what's going on around him. Not unless it has something to do with sex.

"Marco, do you wanna come sit with us?" I asked. Why did I just invite him? Okay, it's not his fault that Andrew is so charming. I shouldn't hold it against him. It just kills me that Andrew is showing interest in him.

"Sure," Marco answered. I sighed and led the way out of the compartment and over to the seating area.

**Remy**

Poor Rory. He's so hopelessly in love with Andrew, but Andrew doesn't see it. And now he's hanging all over Marco. Well, who could blame him? Marco's cute.

Okay, snap out of it! You're straight Remy!

I guess all my time spent with guys really makes me appreciate them more. And look at them more. But I definitely like sex with girls way better.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized Andrew was waving his hands in my face.

"They really need movies on this train," Marco said suddenly.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to watch the crap they'd pick out," Andrew said, leaning closer to him.

I watched him slowly move his arm so that it was leaning against Marco's. Rory must have seen too. Because he stormed off to the bathroom.

"What's his problem?" Andrew asked, turning around to look in the direction Rory ran off in.

"Maybe he's sick," Marco said, shrugging.

Yeah, sick of seeing you two hang over each other.

"Yeah, maybe," I said, leaning back against my seat and closing my eyes.

**Rex**

"Oh man, I need another cigarette," I said to Thomas, rubbing my eyes.

"Tired much?" he asked, observing me.

"Just a little."

"What, did you stay out all night?" he asked.

"I'm sure Nate already told you," I replied, holding my hand out.

"That's your last one," he said, handing me my fifth cigarette. "And no, he didn't tell me."

"Forget about it," I said, lighting the cigarette and taking a long drag.

"Don't hurt him Rex," Thomas said seriously.

"Who?"

"Jesse."

An awkward silence followed. I quickly finished my cigarette and turned to leave.

"See ya at school later," I said before walking away.

I found Jesse sitting alone in a seat, staring out the window.

"Hey babe," I said, kissing him on the cheek. I put my hand on his but he just kept staring out the window.

"You're not supposed to be here right now," he said coldly.

"What's wrong with you? I just thought I'd spend some time with you before we got to school. I probably won't see you tonight," I said.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Look, do you want to go sneak into a compartment? I could probably pick a lock. No one would notice. We could have some time alone," I suggested, moving my hand down to his leg.

**Jesse**

"No thanks, I don't feel very good right now," I said. He thinks he can win me over with a little sweet talk? Yeah right.

"Please Donny," he said, using his other hand to turn my face towards him. He was pouting. I hate it when he pouts like that. A smile crept up on my face.

"Okay," I said, shrugging. Yeah, I give in way too easily. I love Rex.

"Let's go," he said, standing up and grabbing my hand. I followed him, as always.

I really wish I could find Marco though.

**Lindsey**

I woke up in the nurse's compartment, with my face hurting like hell. I sat up slowly, wincing. Somewhere during the fight, Thomas must have punched me in the ribs. I pulled my shirt up to see a nasty looking bruise.

"Damn, I'm good," I heard a familiar voice say from the doorway.

"Get out of here Thomas," I said through gritted teeth. He had some nerve coming here.

"Look, I came to say I'm sorry. I just don't take shit from anyone. Never lay a hand on me. It's my number one rule," he said, sitting in the chair by my bed.

"That didn't give you any right to beat the crap out of me. You could have given me a fair warning," I pointed out, slowly lying back down.

"I don't believe in warnings. I was never given one," he said. That confused me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

Instead of answering me, Thomas stood up and pulled his shirt up. I gasped. It was much worse than mine. Nearly his entire stomach and chest was black and blue. He turned around to reveal even more bruises on his back.

"Trust me; I know how it feels to have the crap beat out of you. That's why I don't take shit from anyone. At least not when I can do something about it," he said.

"Who did that to you?" I asked, shocked.

"Don't worry about it. And don't mention it to anyone either. Got it?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. I won't tell anyone. Well, I've got to say that I've never gotten the crap beat out of me before. In a way, I respect you for it. Everyone else I've ever known has been too afraid of me to try," I said.

"I'm having a hard time picturing that," he said, grinning.

"Don't start again Thomas," I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Well, are we cool?" he asked, standing up.

"Yeah, we're cool," I agreed.

**Nate**

I sat in on the edge of the sink in the bathroom, wondering what to do next. I was craving them. I couldn't help it.

I reached in my pocket, pulling a bottle out.

I'll just take one this time. Then that's it for awhile.

I popped one in my mouth and swallowed. After waiting a few minutes, I decided that wasn't enough.

Two more. That's it.

I popped them in my mouth, swallowed, then left the bathroom to find my friends.

**Marco**

Andrew was going on and on about himself, so I just tuned him out a little. He really was so cute. I think I might like him already.

I started thinking about what Remy said earlier. 'But it's better if you do.'

I wonder if Dylan told me he loved me for that reason and that reason only. It makes sense.

Remy's right. When someone breathes out 'I love you' in the middle of hot, steamy sex, it makes the mood so much better. But that's because you think the person actually means it.

Why am I even thinking about Dylan right now? He's such an ass. I hate him.

I turned back to Andrew, soaking in everything he said, and forgetting all about the people I met earlier.

**A/N: The title for the chapter comes from a song on the Panic! At The Disco CD...then I made it actually fit with what Remy was talking about. Hope you liked this chapter. It was really just to introduce Andrew, Remy, and Rory a little better and to show Thomas' little secret that Lindsey now knows (well, half-knows). Also keep in mind that Rex has a secret of his own…Let me know if there are any specific couples you'd like to see more of. **

**Azure: Thank you for your super long reviews! I love them! One question though...in your review for chapter 4, you said something about Marco instantly being attracted to Michael...but there is no Michael. Did you mean Andrew? I'm the writer here and you're confusing me lol. I'm glad you like my characters. :)**

**Qtpye: Thanks for once again being one of my loyal reviewers!**

**Gypsy Prince: Sorry if you don't like the POV thing changing all the time, but I won't be changing it. I'm on my 15th chapter in word and I'm not changing it now. Hopefully you'll still like the story though and keep reviewing. Thanks!**


	6. Declarations And Accusations

**Chapter Six: Declarations And Accusations With Kisses In Between**

**Marco**

Four hours later, we finally reached our destination, and I was already pretty close with Andrew, Rory, and Remy. They were much easier to understand and get along with than Jesse and his friends.

The school is huge. Remy, Andrew, and Rory showed me around a little, and then brought me to my dorm room. My bags were there waiting for me, along with Jesse.

"Where have you been?" he asked. He looked almost as if he had been in hysterics.

"With these guys," I said, gesturing at my new friends. I looked back at them and they were trying not to laugh.

"Is this your wife Marco?" Andrew asked, giggling. Jesse glared at him before plopping down on his bed.

"Guys, this is my roommate, Jesse. Jesse, this is Andrew, Rory, and Remy," I said, introducing all of them.

"Yeah, I know," he said without even looking at them.

"We'll see you later Marco. It looks like you have some explaining to do," Remy said. We all laughed, except for Jesse. They quickly walked off, and I shut the door behind them.

"I can't believe you were hanging out with _them_," Jesse complained.

"What's wrong with them? They're my friends," I said.

"They're a bunch of rich snobs," he scoffed. "I thought I was your friend."

"You are. And they're not snobs at all. Am I not allowed to have other friends? I just met you. It's not like I've known you for years and I'm ditching you. I ate breakfast with you and your friends, and a huge fight broke out. Sorry if I felt a little out of place," I said sarcastically.

"Forget about it, it's over with now. Do you want to eat dinner with us?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes.

**Jesse **

I can't believe he ditched me today and now he's rolling his eyes at me! The nerve of some people.

"Well, it's in an hour," I informed him. "You have to have your uniform on." Another eye roll.

"Great. Uniforms. That should be fun."

"Hey, at least you get to wear short sleeves under your jacket. I have to wear long sleeves and it gets so incredibly hot in class," I complained.

"Why do you have to wear long sleeves?" he asked me. I pulled my jacket off and showed him.

"Whoa. I thought you had a tattoo…not sleeves!" he exclaimed. "Why so many?"

"Rebellion. My parents hate them. I also love them. After you get one, you can't help getting more and more," I said.

"How many does Thomas have? I noticed the one by his eye."

"He's got them on his shoulders, chest, and back. I'm not really sure how many."

"Don't you have to be eighteen to get them in the first place? How did you guys get so many so quickly?" he asked. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Easy. All you have to do is pay the guys an extra hundred dollars if you're underage. At least, at the place we go to," I told him.

"Where do you get all that money?" he asked.

"Thomas is loaded! Didn't you know? Well, his parents are anyway. They give him money whenever he asks for it. Thomas Harrison Prescott III. His dad's a major lawyer, for celebrities and stuff. And his mom's a surgeon," I explained.

"Wow. I had no idea," Marco commented.

"Yeah, he doesn't like to show it. He still shops at the same grungy, cheap stores. Man, if I had that money, I'd buy the most expensive shit money could buy."

"Oh and my other friends are rich snobs?"

"Shut up," I said, and playfully shoved him. He shoved me back. Marco touched me. That really got me going. I stood up and shoved him again. Then, when he didn't do anything but stand there laughing, I made my move.

I leaned in and kissed him.

He didn't pull away, but as soon as the kiss was over, he hid his face from me.

"I'm gonna go put my uniform on," he said, grabbing the clothes off his bed and rushing into the bathroom.

Damn.

**Rory**

"So, what do you think of Marco?" I asked Andrew, testing him.

"He is absolutely gorgeous. I think I'm falling in love," he said, sighing. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"Remember what happened the last time you were in love. You said that you weren't going to commit for a long time." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I regretted them.

"Why'd you have to go bring that up?" he asked, hurt. I turned to him and saw that he was crying.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it," I apologized.

"Yeah, you're right. You shouldn't have." He turned his back to me and began sorting through his suitcase, trying to find something.

"Andy, I didn't mean it," I said, walking up behind him and putting my arms around him. He shrugged me off, finding what he was looking for. He placed the picture up on his dresser, where he could see it from his bed.

"Don't call me Andy. He was the only one allowed to call me Andy," he said, grabbing his uniform.

"You used to let me call you Andy. Before it happened," I declared.

He just stood there, his back still to me, staring straight ahead.

"I love you Andy," I whispered in his ear, and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Just stop!" he yelled. Turning to face me, I saw that his mascara was trailing down his cheeks.

"I told you to buy better makeup," I said before walking out of the room.

**Andrew**

Why did he have to bring that up? I'll never forget Alex, but I didn't want to remember him this way. I picked up the photograph and kissed it.

"I'll love you always and forever," I said, placing it back on the dresser.

I wiped my tears away and fixed my mascara before putting my uniform on.

I have to go find Rory before he does something stupid.

**Remy**

I was getting ready for dinner with my door open, when Rory went flying past it. I looked out, waiting for Andrew to come by, and sure enough, he went by a few minutes later. I threw my tie on and decided to follow them.

Looking around, I slipped through the door marked 'Roof.' I knew that's where Rory always went when he was upset. I climbed up the ladder and came out on the roof. There he was, sitting on the edge, his legs dangling over. Andrew was just behind him, talking quietly. I crept closer so I could listen.

"Why do you always have to come up here?" Andrew asked.

"Because it's a good place to think," Rory answered.

"And a good place to jump from, right?"

"Maybe."

"Why did you have to bring up Alex?" Andrew asked him. "Why did you have to call me that?"

Uh oh. Rory talked about Alex. Rory had always been jealous of Alex. Even now that he was gone, Rory was still jealous of him.

"I shouldn't have. I knew that as soon as the words left my mouth. I just can't take it Andrew. I love you too much to see you whore yourself around, just because you're too afraid to commit since…" he trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

Andrew walked around Rory and sat beside him.

"I know you love me. I love you too. You're my brother. I'd do anything to protect you. But I'm just not ready. They way that I am is the way that I'll probably be for a long time," Andrew explained.

Rory sighed. I knew that he hadn't meant that he loved Andrew as his brother. He was in love with him. He always had been, probably from the moment he got into the car with us.

He turned and hugged Andrew, kissing him on the cheek. Andrew kissed him on the cheek too, and they both looked at me.

"Come join us Remy. You're always eavesdropping on our conversations," Andrew accused me. It was true.

"It's time you actually become a part of one," Rory added.

I walked over and sat down next to my twin brother, putting an arm around his shoulder.

**Thomas **

Dinner is unusually quiet. Lindsey didn't come because he's still too tired from being beat up. I told him I'd bring him a plate when I go back to the room.

Rex isn't here. I'm not sure why, but he just isn't. Jesse's pushing his food around on his plate, not eating a bite of it. Nate's doing the same, but he keeps glancing up at me. Every time he does, I smile at him, but he just drops his head back to his plate.

Marco and I are the only ones who are actually eating. But Marco's eating as slow as he possibly can. He keeps looking around the room for someone, but never sees him.

"Okay guys," I finally said. Everyone looked up at me, waiting for me to continue. "What's up with all of you tonight? Dinner is never this quiet."

"Nothing's wrong with me," Marco shrugged. "I'm just trying to get used to this place."

"And you two?" I asked Nate and Jesse.

"Nothing really. I'm just not hungry," Jesse answered.

"Bull," Nate said.

"Excuse me?" Jesse asked.

"You know what I mean. You're upset because Rex isn't here, and you don't know where he is. Admit it."

**Jesse**

"I don't know what you're talking about. Rex didn't feel like coming to dinner, that's all," I said, pissed off. How would he know anything?

"That's a bunch of crap and you know it. Rex is my roommate and you never came and spoke with him tonight. He left almost as soon as he got here, and it wasn't to see you," Nate said to me.

"Shut the hell up Nate! You don't know anything!" I yelled.

"What don't I know Jesse? That Rex is cheating on you? Where else would he be?" Nate continued.

"He's not cheating on me. Don't accuse him of that. You don't know anything!" I cried.

"Oh that's just great. You never can accept anything, can you? Why don't you just go lie in your bed all night, never being able to sleep, because you're always thinking about why Rex isn't with you!" Nate said, raising his voice.

**Nate**

That really hit his nerve. Dinner's not so quiet anymore. Jesse flew up from his chair.

"You're such an asshole Nate." He turned away and stormed off, probably back to his room.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Marco asked, glaring at me. Geez, why is this kid so mad?

"I was only telling the truth. Rex always mysteriously disappears. It's crap how they won't see each other because it makes the sex better," I told him.

"You didn't have to say all of that crap in the middle of dinner. He was already upset as it is!" Marco yelled, standing up. "Some friend you are!" he yelled before he left, following Jesse.

"Man, people can be really harsh around here. I was only trying to help."

"Maybe you should rethink your little interventions Nate," Thomas said, standing up.

"You agree with them?" I asked. He's supposed to be my best friend.

"You didn't have to do it here," he pointed out. He was right, but I wouldn't admit it.

"Don't leave, just because everyone hates me now," I begged.

"Nobody hates you Nate. It's just not possible. But I have to bring Lindsey a plate. He's been waiting for it, and I still feel really bad because of what I did to him. I'll see you later," he said, and walked off towards the cafeteria to get more food.

I sat alone at the table, and took one bite of my food. I chewed it slowly, thinking. I felt like an asshole. They were all right. I shouldn't have accused Rex of cheating on Jesse. I just have this feeling. I can't help it.

Unable to sit there alone any longer, I stood up, threw my plate in the trash, and went back to my room.

**Rex**

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too Rex."

"I gotta go now," I sighed.

"Now? Why, you gonna go see Jesse?"

"I have to. He's my boyfriend."

"I don't see why you're wasting your time with him when you know you want to be with me."

"I just can't hurt him like that."

"And this isn't hurting him?"

"Come on, kiss me goodnight," I said.

We kissed and I left quietly, trying not to wake the baby up.

**A/N: Hah! So there you have it. I put in everyone's POV except for Lindsey's because there wasn't anything much for him to say. Let me know what you liked and didn't like. So, any guesses as to what happened to Alex, this guy that Andrew and company keeps talking about? And who do you think Rex is with and why does that person have a baby in their room? The next chapter will take place two weeks later. There will be a surprise next chapter…could it be a new student? Okay, I just gave you a huge hint. Oh and because of future chapters I've written, I'll most likely be changing the rating to M…just letting you know. **


	7. An Old Friend, A New Student

**Chapter Seven: An Old Friend, A New Student, And A Borrowed Secret**

**Marco**

Two weeks have passed since Jesse kissed me. We didn't speak of it again, and I didn't tell anyone either. But he did tell me that he thought I was straight. I got a laugh out of it and explained who Ellie was. So the crew knows I'm gay now, which is good I guess. Rex still mysteriously disappears all the time. And we still don't know where he goes. Nate was forgiven the next day for his little outburst at dinner that night.

School is okay. It wasn't any more or less boring than Degrassi, and it had its perks. Like a million guys everywhere.

I found out that in addition to regular classes, we have so-called 'talent' classes. Everyone has to have something that they're good at. Thomas is in some type of wood-working class (no surprise) and Lindsey's in there with him. Nate, Jesse, Rex, Remy, and Rory all chose theater. Since it wasn't my thing, I decided not to follow along.

And what did I choose? Poetry. Yep, poetry. Am I even good at it? Nope. The only reason I chose that class was…Andrew. He's got poems coming out of his ass. When I found out that he was taking it, I signed right up. It had its advantages and disadvantages.

The disadvantage being that I suck at it and am probably failing after only one assignment. And the advantage would obviously be seeing Andrew. And sitting next to him. And getting to have an excuse to visit him so he can help me with my homework. And tutor me. And hold hands. And kiss me. Okay, so I've gotten a little ahead of myself. The last two things haven't happened yet. But, we have a big assignment coming up. I'll need some serious help on that one. I love this school.

I've been spending half of my time with Jesse and his friends, and the other half with Andrew and his brothers. Well, usually I end up spending more time with Andrew, but oh well. Jesse will get over it. He has a boyfriend anyway.

I eat breakfast with Jesse, Nate, Thomas, and Lindsey. Rex is almost never present for that meal. Then, at lunch, everyone's just mixed in the dining hall at different times. I sit at a table then with Jesse and Andrew, because they're the only ones out of all of us that have it then. And dinner is with Andrew, Remy, and Rory.

All of this quality time has been spent learning about everyone. Everyone has a secret. Except for me. Unless you count being in love with Andrew. I think. The only other person I've ever felt this way about is Dylan. Probably because he was the only gay guy besides me in Toronto. Unless you count that kid in drama at DCS. What was his name? It's not really that important.

It was Thursday night. After tomorrow, no classes, no homework, and no teachers for two whole days. We were expected to eat all three meals at school, but we could spend the night in any rooms we wanted and weren't checked on. If we wanted to go off campus (only seniors were allowed) we had to take this bus that was assigned to the school. It only went to the mall, the movies, and one random restaurant. Of course, if we wanted to do something else, we'd just get off at a stop and walk to wherever we wanted. Well, this is what I've been told at least. The first weekend at school, we all had to attend assemblies and counselor meetings to get acquainted. This weekend I should do something with Andrew. And we can… I was dragged out of my fantasies about Andrew when Jesse came storming into the room.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"Nothing. He threw himself face down onto my bed."

"Liar," I said, smiling. He stuck his middle finger up before letting his arm fall, hanging from the bed. "Okay, so Rex is missing, yet again, and you don't feel like looking into it. You're so boring when you're like this!" I said, standing up and shutting the door while locking it. I jumped onto the bed, in between his sprawled out legs. I poked him in the butt.

So yes, I'm in love with Andrew. Or as in love as someone can be after two weeks. But that doesn't mean I can't flirt and have fun with someone else. Andrew hasn't exactly shown any feelings for me. Yet. I'm still hoping…but in the meantime…

"Pleaaaaaase Donny!" I've long since found out what that means. I asked him one night why Rex always called him that during sex. Oh, did I mention that when Rex comes during the night, I usually go visit Andrew and Rory…and Andrewww until they're done? Anyway, his last name is Donovan. Hence the Donny.

"I've told you not to call me that," he moaned, his voice muffled by my pillow.

"Do not drool on that pillow!" I warned him.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he asked playfully. He turned his face to the side and took a breath, staring at my desk.

"This!" I yelled, hurling myself on top of him. He groaned as I landed, but instantly loosened up as I slid my arms under him and hugged him. I kissed him on the cheek, and he smiled. "That's more like it," I said into his ear.

I just started tickling him when there was a knock on the door. There goes my fun. Jesse jumped up, knocking me to the floor. I sat there in disbelief as he answered the door. Of course it was Rex. But wait! I can go see Andrew. I jumped to my feet.

"Cheer up, tomorrow's Friday," I whispered in his ear as I passed him. But Rex heard.

"Cheer up about what?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously. I shot him a look, but it went unnoticed. Jesse had already started making out with him. I rolled my eyes and left, making my way to Andrew's room...

**Rory**

"Hey Marco," I said. He can be so annoying sometimes. Well, it's not his fault that Andrew likes him I guess. I just find it annoying that he does. And I can tell that Marco likes him too because he's always here.

"What's up?" he asked, sitting on the edge of Andrew's bed.

"He's not here," I said, grinning.

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid with me. It's obvious that you're here for Andrew. But he's not here. He and Remy snuck off campus to do some secret thing." I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what Marco was thinking. They're doing something fun without him. Join the club kid.

"Why didn't you go?" he asked me.

"Because I have homework. And I'm actually going to do it," I told him.

"Well, do you mind if I stay here for awhile? Rex is in with Jesse again." He sighed.

"Sure, whatever." I went back to my homework as Marco lay back on the bed. He closed his eyes for a minute, but then started flopping around, trying to get comfortable. I watched him pull the picture frame out from under Andrew's pillow. Uh-oh.

"Who's this?" he asked, staring at it.

"That's Alex," I said. I might as well explain now, so Andrew doesn't have to.

"I didn't know he had a boyfriend," he sighed.

"He doesn't. Not anymore," I told him, shoving my book aside and sitting next to him on the bed. "They were in love. So in love," I started, remembering back. "I wasn't there for most of it, I only knew Alex for a year. But Andrew and Alex were in love, ever since they were ten years old. They had been together for seven years. Seven years," I laughed a little, when I remembered something else. "We used to call them Alexandrew. I swear, they were attatched at the hip or something."

"What happened?" Marco whispered.

"When Remy and I were sixteen, only a year ago of course, and they were seventeen, Alex…" I sighed, running a hand through my hair. It was hard for even me to talk about it. Alex was a great kid. Fighting back tears, I continued. "He was killed," I said softly.

"How?" Marco asked.

"He was beat to death…for being gay." A single tear rolled down my cheek, and I felt Marco wipe it away.

**Thomas**

"Where the fuck is everyone?" I yelled. Lindsey and I were lying on our beds, doing absolutely nothing.

"I don't know, maybe they've finally gotten sick of you after all these years," he said, snorting.

"Or maybe they got sick of hanging out with a dude named Lindsey," I joked.

"Shut the fuck up Tommy!" he said. I jumped up.

"Dude, don't," I warned him.

**Lindsey**

Oh man I hit a nerve on that one. Okay, don't hit him. Don't call him Tommy. Got it.

"Sorry man," I said. But why? Why am I sorry? Why is he so uptight about this shit?

"Okay, let's go," he said suddenly.

"Where?"

"Off campus. We'll find something to do," he said, standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes.

**Nate**

I swear I just took two a minute ago. Why do I hurt so much right now?

No one will believe me about Rex. He's a horrible person. He's hurting Jesse and I hate him for it. Maybe I should find proof…but how? Follow him around? Yeah, that's it. Now, all I need is a camera.

Two more first.

Just three. Okay. Three more.

I popped them into my mouth, taking a big gulp of my water bottle.

As soon as Rex gets back from being with Jesse, I'll follow him when he leaves again. But what if he's not with Jesse right now?

My head is swimming. I can't even see clearly. I need my medicine…

One more.

And one more. How many is that now?

I just can't take this.

I stood up from my bed, and felt my legs go out from underneath me. My head hit the floor and then…there was nothing.

**Remy**

Andrew and I got back pretty late. We successfully snuck back into the school. It was so easy. Andrew blabbed on and on about Marco the whole time. It gets so annoying. I don't even know why I went out tonight. I was just going along with him.

We went our separate ways and I got back to my room, only to find some kid in the extra bed.

"Um, who are you?" I asked. He was writing in a notebook. His head popped up and he smiled.

"Oh, hi, I'm new here. You must be Remy," he said, walking over and extending his hand.

"And your name is…?" I asked.

"Right, my name's..."

**Marco**

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to Rory. "I can't imagine what it feels like to lose someone like that." I wiped another tear off his cheek. "Don't cry," I added.

"I can't help it. Andrew loved him. And ever since then…he's just been…different. You know?" he asked me.

"It happened to me once…" I told him.

"You were beat up? For being gay?" he asked, looking sideways at me.

"Yeah. I could have…I don't know. The cops came and saved me. I don't know what would have happened if they hadn't seen…" I trailed off. Great, now my eyes are starting to water.

"I'm sorry it happened to you. But you're lucky that you lived…" he started to full on cry.

"Rory," I whispered.

"What?" he asked, turning towards me slowly.

One hand cupped around his face, I kissed him softly. I don't know why I did it. But as soon as I did, I felt pretty good. Our foreheads pressed together, he smiled at me.

"Thanks," he whispered.

**Andrew**

"What the hell?" I yelled. I come into my room to find Marco and Rory on my bed, foreheads pressed together and whispering. And Rory was holding the picture of Alex.

The two jumped and Marco flew up to my side.

"What the fuck Rory!" I yelled again, grabbing the picture frame from him.

"I…I…" he trailed off, starting to cry.

"I better go," Marco said quietly, rushing from the room.

**Rex**

"I gotta go babe. It was great though," I told Jesse before standing up.

"Yeah, okay," he replied glumly.

"Don't look so sad. I'll be back tomorrow night." I kissed him on the cheek and left.

I walked back to my room. As soon as I got back there, I'd take a quick shower, change my clothes, and then off to…

"NATE?" I yelled. He was on the floor, shaking and drenched in a cold sweat. "NATE!" I yelled again, rushing to his side.

**A/N: Hah I'm ending it there. Yes, it seems Marco's getting all the action. Who do you think he should be with? Anyway, there was a little more with Thomas' secret…you find out he doesn't like to be called Tommy for a reason. It's linked with him being beat up before…and now you know about Alex. Any guesses as to who Remy's new roommate is? I'll give you a hint…he's from Degrassi. I never saw the full episode of Marco getting beat up…all I saw were scenes of it from a music video about Marco. **


	8. Tension,Revenge,And A Little Bit Of Fun

**Chapter Eight: Tension, Revenge, And A Little Bit Of Fun**

**Rex**

"Nate?" I asked quietly. After asking me a million questions that I didn't know the answers to, they finally let me in to see him.

"Get out!" he yelled.

"Chill out Nate!" I said loudly. "I just saved your friggen life! What did you take?" I asked him, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't want you in here," he said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. If you're going to be that way, then I'll leave. So much for helping you," I said, standing up and crossing my arms. I started off toward the door but he stopped me.

"Wait. Where's Thomas?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I tried calling him and he didn't pick up. Sorry kid," I murmured before leaving the room and the hospital altogether.

I dug around in my pockets, coming up with my cell phone, a lighter, seven dollars, and my school ID. Sighing, I walked down to the drug store that I knew was around the corner. I bought a pack of cigarettes, luckily without being carded and lit one up.

Inhaling deeply, I instantly felt loads better. Of course, as soon as I find Thomas, he'll want about half the pack. Where is he anyway? I called his cell; no answer. I even called his room. So he's not at school.

Nate's one fucked up little kid, but I never thought he'd do shit like this. And he can't even say thank you.

**Marco**

I woke up the next morning, completely refreshed. After running from Andrew and Rory's room last night, I went straight to sleep. Rex and Jesse were finished, and Rex was long gone.

"Good morning sunshine," I said to Jesse as I pulled open the blinds.

"Fucker," he replied, pulling his blanket over his head.

"Oh it's like that is it?" I asked. I went into the bathroom to get a quick shower. When I was done, I threw a towel around my waist and went back into our room. Jesse was still sleeping, the blinds were back down, and the blanket was still over his head.

Without a word, I climbed on top of him, pulling the blanket down. I ran a hand through his ultra short hair. He opened one eye and smiled up at me. But he didn't get up. He's gonna get it.

I squeezed my hair out all over his face.

"You jerk!" he said, quickly sitting up and knocking me over.

"Oops!" I said, laughing as I realized my towel came off. Jesse turned his head in embarrassment. "What's wrong? You've never seen one before?" I joked. I fixed my towel before getting up. "You've got ten minutes and then I'm leaving without you."

I walked over to my closet, pulling out my uniform necessities. It was the ugliest thing I'd ever seen, but I had to wear it. I got my boxers on before pulling the towel off. Black pants, white button-up shirt (with short sleeves mind you), dark blue blazer with the school insignia on it and matching socks (oh, yes), and to top it all off, my black and blue striped tie, and black shoes. I looked like a walking bruise, only hotter.

Jesse finally went into the bathroom. I heard him turn the shower on and waited a minute or two until I went in. I couldn't wait for him to get out to fix my hair. Then I'd be late for breakfast.

"Make it quick!" I said, peeking in the shower curtain as I walked by. I didn't see anything, but oh well. Maybe later.

**Andrew**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. Pulling Alex's picture out from under my pillow, I kissed it before setting it up on my desk.

I looked in the mirror as I passed by it. Ew, I look like shit. Rory's right; I need to get better makeup. My eyeliner was all smudged on my face. Wait, I'm pissed at Rory. I cried myself to sleep last night. I was usually okay if I didn't think about Alex too much, but now that Marco knows…ugh. He might want to talk about it or something. I just don't like that.

I hopped in the shower, fixed my makeup, and dressed in my uniform. Looking at the clock, I realized that I was already ten minutes late for breakfast. I always wake Rory up in the morning so he's not late too, but Iwon't today. He can miss it for all I care.

Walking out of the room, I made sure to slam the door behind me.

And there he was. Marco. Waiting for me with that Jesse kid.

"I can't talk, I said. I'm late for breakfast." Instead of acknowledging what I said and walking away, he turned to Jesse.

"I'll meet you at our table okay?"

I tried walking faster to get away from Marco.

"Wait up Andrew. I don't understand why you're so mad!" he shouted, catching up almost instantly. He placed a hand on my arm. I pulled away and stopped walking, turning to look in his eyes.

"You went through my shit!" I said. "Why would you do that? It's none of your business."

"I didn't go through anything. I was waiting for you. I was there to see you!" he argued.

"Didn't look like it. You were getting pretty close with my brother," I sneered.

"Oh, so that's really it! We were talking about a sad subject, he started to cry, and I was trying to be sympathetic," he tried to explain.

"Whatever Marco. All I know is that I do not want to talk to you right now." I stormed off in the opposite direction of the dining hall before he could say anything else.

**Nate**

I lay in the hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to take so many pills. Stomach pumps are not my friend.

It took me over an hour to convince the doctor that it was an accident; not a suicide attempt. I told him that I just forgot I took my medication in the morning, and took more at night.

Still, they took it away from me. The emergency room doctor called my doctor in New York and asked him about it. They talked for quite awhile, and the doctor returned saying that he had to take it away so I didn't get addicted to it. Yeah, right. Like I'd even do that.

It just hurts so bad. And I can't get medicine anymore.

I'm being monitored for another day to make sure that I'm okay.

Where's Thomas? I thought for sure that he'd visit me. Maybe I'm just not worth it.

**Rory**

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Marco as I approached his table. I was twenty minutes late for breakfast, so I figured I'd just eat an apple or something.

"Sure. I'll be right back," he told Jesse. For some reason, none of his other friends were there at all.

"Where is everybody?" I asked him as we walked out into the hallway.

"I have no clue. Nate and Rex weren't in their room, and neither were Lindsey and Thomas. Anyway, what's up?" he asked.

"Have you talked to Andrew today?" I asked him. He snorted.

"Barely. He was being a real jerk. He said he's mad that I went through his stuff. He wouldn't even let me explain!" he complained. "I think it's really because of how we were when he walked in last night."

"Probably. He usually wakes me up every morning, but this morning, when I already would have been late, he slammed the door and left. Then at breakfast, he got up and went to a different table when I sat down with him and Remy. He's never been like this before. He really likes you," I added. I saw Marco perk up a bit, but then he frowned in concentration.

"Well, if he liked me so much then he would let me explain. You know what, screw him. Do you want to make him a little jealous?" he asked me. I was hesitant at first, but then I figured I would.

"That would probably be fun," I smiled. "Besides, he deserves a taste of his own medicine."

"Okay then, why don't we start by having you come sit at my table," he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me back into the dining hall.

We didn't make it as far as his table though. Andrew was walking out just as we were walking in. We both glared at him and I got closer to Marco. He returned the glare before walking off in a huff.

"Looks like it's working," I stated happily.

**Lindsey**

"I can't believe you!" I yelled at Thomas.

"What took you so fucking long?" he growled. We walked out of the police station, into the bright sunlight.

"I had to get the money first idiot! Not to mention, I don't know my way around this stupid city. I was drinking a beer and then you were gone. What did you do to get arrested anyway?" I asked, squinting.

"I punched some kid. I wasn't gonna let him hit me and just not do anything," he said, scowling.

"I can't believe you," I said.

"You already said that Linds."

"Whatever. Let's just get back to school. We've only missed breakfast. If we're lucky, we can make it back by second period," I told him, walking toward the bus station.

"Why go back? We might as well skip the day. Wait, I got like ten messages here," he said, putting his cell phone up to his ear.

"What is it?" I asked. He waved me away and turned his back so he could hear better.

"Fuck, we gotta go to the hospital," he said, turning in the opposite direction.

"Why? Who's there that we need to see?" I asked him.

"Nate."

**Thomas**

What did he do? I swear I'll kill him if he's been taking those pills again. I spend the night in jail and then get out only to hear frantic messages on my voice mail from Rex. About how he found Nate on the floor. And Nate's been asking for me. And where the hell was I? The messages go on until Rex gets so pissed that he just keeps calling and hanging up.

"I'm on my way," I said into the phone as he called for the millionth time. I slammed my phone shut and started to run, with Lindsey not too far behind.

Finally, we rounded the corner to see it standing there. I've been here too many times for this kid. I saw Rex leaning against the building, smoking a cigarette.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "They wouldn't tell me anything because he didn't want me to know. He needs you," he said, looking at me seriously.

"Why don't you and Lindsey take the bus back to school? I'll be there when I can," I told them. They turned to go, and I yelled after them. "Hey! I want half that pack when I get back!" Rex gave me the finger but I shook it off. I went inside the hospital, feeling that familiar old chill.

"I'm looking for Nathan Harwood," I said to the woman sitting at the front desk.

"Are you family?" she asked without looking up. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, I'm his brother," I lied.

She started typing something into the computer without asking for my name or proof of identification.

"Room 309," she said.

"Thanks." I went straight to the elevators and pushed the button five times. Damn, it's going so slow.

As soon as the doors to one of them opened, I ran inside and pushed the number three. Some old guy with an IV pole attached to his arm yelled for me to hold the elevator, but I just couldn't. Sorry dude, wait for the next one.

305, 307, 309 There! I stopped and went right in the room.

"Nate?" I whispered. It was dark in the room. I made my way to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

"I knew you'd come," he said back, his voice hoarse. I tried not to cry as I looked at him, hooked up to a few machines. He looked so weak and defeated. His hair was a mess and his cheeks were tear stained.

"What'd you do?" I asked, choking back tears. Yeah, I do cry…I'm only human.

"I'm so sorry Thomas," he whispered, fresh tears spilling over. "I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't."

"This is it Nate. No more of this shit. I'm not gonna end up next to you lying in a hospital bed again."

**Marco**

I sat in my math class, not paying attention. I was doodling all over my notebook, completely bored. I learned all this crap last year.

"Oh, class, we have a new student!" Mrs. Langley shouted excitedly. I continued to ignore her, until she said something really interesting. "Everyone, this is Craig Manning. He's from Canada!"

My head snapped up at the name. And there he was. Holy shit! Someone I actually know. Besides my eight other friends, of course. What I meant was someone from Toronto!

Craig stood there sheepishly until he spotted me. He rushed right over and plopped into the empty desk next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I'll tell you later," he said, grinning.

"Okay class, settle down," the teacher said even though no one was even talking but us. "Let's get back to work," she said, continuing with her boring monologue about imaginary numbers.

**Craig**

I can't believe I did it. I actually came here to Marco's school. Well, it's my school too now. It took a lot of convincing for Joey to let me come. But since he has that new girlfriend at home, he didn't really mind too much.

I sat through one boring math class, and finally the bell rang. Marco and I walked out in the hallway together.

"Are you really staying?" he asked as soon as we got away from the crowds of people.

"Of course," I told him.

"But…why? This place isn't that great," he said.

"I was just getting really sick of DCS. Ashley's gone, and Manny won't even look at me. She's with Jimmy now. Jimmy, can you believe that?" I said.

"Whoa. That's really strange. What else is going on around there?" he asked, interested.

"Ellie's been hanging around with Jay and Alex. Spinner's with Emma…um…obviously Jimmy and Hazel broke up since he's with Manny now. Oh and Hazel is interested in this new kid Peter. Get this: he's Hatzilakos' _son_!" I told him, listing all the couples I could think of.

"What about Paige?" he asked me.

"She's not with anyone right now. And just as bitchy as ever," I said.

"Hold on a sec," he said. I could hear his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He read a text message and frowned. "Feel like skipping the rest of the day?" he asked me. "My friend Nate's in the hospital and I'm gonna go visit him."

"Sure, why not?" I followed him as he led me off the school grounds.

**Jesse**

Great. Of course Marco didn't show up for our poetry class. Damn him. Rex isn't answering his phone either. I haven't seen him since last night when he left my room.

"Hey," I said to Andrew as I walked up to him. "Do you know where Marco is?"

"Probably off screwing around with Rory," he said in an annoyed tone.

"What?" I asked. My heart fluttered. Okay, so I have a boyfriend, but I think I'm falling in love with Marco. Little things, like the way he wakes me up in the morning, make me like him more and more every day.

"Yep. I guess they're an item now."

I turned and walked away as slow as I possibly could. I walked right out of the classroom, completely unnoticed by the teacher. I just kept walking until I got back to my room. Then I flopped down on my bed and cried.

**Marco**

"Nate, what happened?" I asked him. He wanted to talk to me alone, so I introduced Craig to Thomas and they were sitting out in the hallway together.

"Don't worry about it. I just got sick. Could you do me a favor though?" he asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Will you follow Rex? And find out what he's been doing?"

I stared at him without answering. Then I sighed, and looked down at the floor.

"If you won't do it for me, will you at least do it for Jesse?"

**A/N: Okay, so things are obviously different back at DCS, I wanted my couples to be in there the way I like them. I just couldn't completely forget about everyone back there. Jimmy, Spinner, and a few other people might visit Marco in the future. Anyone surprised that Craig is the new student? And who do you like Marco better with: Andrew, Rory, or Jesse? I already know who he's gonna be with at the end, but let me know, and I'll write more stuff about who you pick. Do you think Marco's gonna follow Rex? This is my longest chapter that I've written so far. I have to warn you all that at times, I may get a bit graphic in here…I do a little bit in the next chapter so be warned! Because of the graphic-ness, I've changed the rating to M. **


	9. Just A Friendly Morning Hug

**Chapter Nine: Just A Friendly Morning Hug Between Roommates**

**Marco**

It's been two days since I talked to Nate in the hospital. He came back, and we spent all weekend with him. I still haven't given him an answer about what I'm going to do. I just don't know.

I've been trying to make time to hang out with Craig, but it hasn't been working. I think I've seen him once this weekend. Oddly enough, he's Remy's new roommate. I guess they hang out because I haven't seen either of them since Saturday night.

Most of my time has been spent fooling around with Jesse in the mornings, then doing the same with Rory after all of my classes are over. I have to admit, it's really fun, but I miss Andrew. Every time he walks in on Rory and I (we always leave the door unlocked), he gets really upset. But he really hasn't even tried to apologize for being a jerk. I guess what we're doing isn't really helping either, but we are having fun, and I don't want to spend this entire year on drama.

It's another Monday morning, and I'm so tired. I stayed up with Jesse all night last night. He's been really upset about Rex. He's such a jerk; I don't know why he stays with him. Rex hasn't called him or come to seen him, which means they haven't had sex since Thursday night. So Jesse is all depressed. Rex hasn't even been showing up at most of his classes.

I think I've just decided. I'm going to spy on him. For Jesse, and for Nate. As far as I've heard, Nate was in the hospital because he got himself all worked up over Rex's absences. I'm not sure why though; I don't think he likes Rex or Jesse in that way.

"Waaaaaaaaake up!" I yelled, shaking Jesse.

"Marco, I don't wanna go toclass today," he whined without even opening his eyes.

"What can I do to convince you?" I asked, poking his cheek.

"Nothing," he groaned, rolling over.

"Not even this?" I asked. I climbed up on him (something I do every morning) and kissed him on the cheek. When he didn't respond, I kissed the corner of his mouth. Then, right on the lips. I didn't let go until he backed his head up for air. He opened his eyes and smiled a little, but then closed them again.

"You're with Rory…" he reminded me.

"So what? We're not really _together_," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, popping an eye open.

Instead of answering him, I cuddled up behind him, reaching my hand around and under his shirt. I felt him tense up, but he didn't push me away. I slowly pushed my hand underneath his boxers, and kept moving it down…

"Okay! I'm awake!" he yelled, sitting up, and in the process, dislodging my hand. I smirked and pulled him to me for a quick kiss. We sat there for a minute, my head resting on his shoulder. A knock on the door startled us both, but we didn't get up. I slid a hand onto his leg.

"Come in, it's open!" I yelled. Jesse tried to move, but I held him in place as the door opened. I didn't care if it was Rex. He was putting Jesse through hell right now. And I just hoped it wouldn't be Rory, or God forbid, Andrew.

"Um, sorry, I guess I'm interrupting something," he said as he walked in.

"Oh, hey Craig. Don't worry about it. Just a friendly morning hug between roommates," I said, smirking. I kissed Jesse on the cheek, but he stood up, turning his back to me, and walking into the bathroom.

"I need to talk to you," Craig said. He looked nervous.

"Sure, come sit down." I moved over to my own bed and motioning for him to join me.

**Craig**

I gulped and sat, taking a deep breath.

"So what's up?" he asked me. He was sitting there in his boxers; nothing else. No matter how long we'd been friends, I've never sat with him like this. And I just walked in on him and Jesse…never mind. Snap out of it Craig.

"It's about…about why I'm really here," I finally said.

"Okaaaaaay," Marco said, drawing the word out. "Why are you really here?"

"I think…" I paused, wringing my hands together. How am I going to say this? Craig, just say it! Marco will understand.

"You can tell me anything Craig," he said, interrupting the debate going on in my head. I was afraid he'd say that.

"Marco, you see…I think…that I'm…IthinkI'mgay!" I blurted out as quickly as possible. He didn't say anything; he just stared at me with a blank look on his face. "See, I knew I shouldn't have come here, I knew I shouldn't have told you," I rambled.

"Don't think that Craig! You can talk to me about anything and I meant that. I just don't understand how…or why. You're the biggest lady's man I know. I just didn't expect it; that's all," he explained.

"Ever since you kissed me…" I trailed off, looking into his eyes. I leaned forwards. I didn't know what I was doing, but as soon as I got really close to his face, he leaned back.

"Um…" was all he said.

"I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot!" I groaned, standing up.

"No Craig, wait. Look…even if you are gay, I'm uh…I'm not the one for you," he said.

"How do you know though?" I asked, confused. "That kiss…"

"Shouldn't have happened," he interrupted me. "And I'm sorry for that."

"Okay…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say or do.

"Craig, you're still one of my best friends. Now, if you really think you're gay, I'll help you find someone that you can get to know better. Someone who will understand your position and will be willing to help you. Who knows, maybe you'll fall in love," he said, shrugging.

I laughed at that. I had to. Fall in love? I don't think so. I really came here for Marco, and he was turning me down. As far as I know, he's the only one who can help me. But still…maybe I should try to let him help me.

"Okay. Thanks Marco. I'll meet you at breakfast."

"No problem," he said before I left. I felt much better leaving than I did going in.

**Jesse**

I listened to their conversation from the other side of the door. I was standing in my towel, and when I was sure that Craig was gone, I came out.

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"Yeah," Marco answered. "He just needed to talk."

I walked over and locked the door.

"You know, we have twenty more minutes until breakfast…I'd like some more of that friendly morning hug if you have time for me," I said boldly. Sure I was upset that Rex hadn't called me, but screw him. Marco was so much more fun and mysterious.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, a grin plastered on his face. He stood up and came over to me, kissing the corner of my mouth. I loved it when he did that. "Something like that?"

"Hmm…I was thinking…more along the lines of a nice…hot…shower…" I watched as his eyes widened and he silently nodded.

Grabbing his hand, I led him into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and waited until it was nice and hot. Slipping my towel off, I climbed in. When Marco didn't follow me, I poked my head back out.

"Are you sure you want to?" I asked. Again, he nodded and leaned in, kissing me. He pulled his boxers off and his cheeks grew red. "It's okay," I whispered in his ear. I pulled him into the shower. He gasped as the hot water hit him. I pulled him close to me and kissed him, slipping my tongue into his mouth.

**Lindsey**

I stood up and carefully walked around the air mattress on the floor. It was really annoying me by now. Thomas insisted that Nate sleep in our room at night while Rex was gone. I understand that he wants to protect him, but the kid's eighteen, he has to start looking after himself sometime.

I woke them both up before jumping in the shower. By the time I was done, Nate was gone, and his bed was shoved under Thomas.'

"Good morning," I said, stretching. "Hey, I got an email last night. Did you know thatnext monththere's a parent's night or something? I didn't know they did that crap here."

Thomas' eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

"Shit. I didn't realize that it's next fucking month," he snarled.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," I said. "Anyway, I'm gonna head off to breakfast. I'm starving."

"Yeah," he waved me off.

**Thomas**

There is no way I'll be here for parent's night. I need to find out exactly when that is so I can skip out on it…

**Nate**

I love sleeping in Thomas' room. It's so much better than being alone. Of course, there is a downside. That being I don't have any pills left. I'll figure something out. Actually, I have an idea. I dressed in my uniform and quickly made my way back to Thomas' room. When I busted in, he was just fixing his tie.

"Hey, I'm glad I caught you. I gotta ask you a favor," I said, sitting down on his bed. He fixed his hair in his usual little mohawk.

"Shoot," he said.

"I need some money," I said. He turned instantly, and frowned.

"Nate, there's no way in hell that I'm going to give you money. You'll just buy more pills," he said.

"No I won't!" I protested. "I spent my book money on my last stash…and well, I actually need my books." That part was true. I had no books.

"You've been going for like three weeks now without books?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just borrow them from people, or copy problems out of them," I explained.

"Okay then, I'll go down to the bookstore with you today. We can get them together," he said. Dammit.

"Nah, that's okay. Never mind."

"You're such a lying little shit!" he yelled. "I knew you were gonna buy pills. You're staying here from now on. Maybe I can get Lindsey to room with Rex or something."

"That's fine with me," I smiled.

**Rex**

I know I haven't been spending very much time with Jesse. I thought about it as I got ready for breakfast. I was actually going to show up for once.

I've been trying to divide my time equally, but it hasn't been working.

Some things are just more important than Jesse.

Besides, he has Marco.

**Remy**

I don't know how much more I can take without girls. I think I may start to drift again. I can't help it. Okay, I'll admit it to myself; I'm bi. What's so wrong with wanting to fool around with guys? Yes, I have a girlfriend, but she's not here, and she can't even visit me.

My roommate is kinda cute, but I don't want to mess things up with Marco. Maybe he'll give me some action. He's doing it for Jesse and Rory. Hmm…I'm getting a good idea here…

**Rory**

For once, I woke up before Andrew. He looked so peaceful sleeping like that. I walked over and shook him softly. He stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

"Andrew…" I whispered in his ear. He jumped and opened up an eye.

"What do you want?" he glared at me.

"Can't we please just talk about this?" I asked him, pouting. Andrew is my best friend. He's more than that to me. I can't go on with this much longer.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Please Andrew! I'm only using Marco to get you jealous!" I blurted out.

"You knew I was falling for him," he said, sitting up.

"He likes you too okay!" I said. "I can tell."

"It's a little too late for this Rory. You're already in it with him. I can tell that you're staring to feel something for him. I just know it," he said, his eyes tearing up.

"I'm sorry! Can we just end this and get back to the way things were?" I asked…more like begged.

"I'm done talking to you," he said, rolling over and laying back down.

"Fine!" I yelled. "I'm done trying then!" I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

The truth is, I don't think I could forget about Marco even if I tried.

It's funny how people can do that do you.

**Andrew**

As soon as he was gone, I jumped out of bed and locked myself in the bathroom. I pulled out my oh-so-familiar razor and dragged it across my arm.

The pain always helped.

I miss Marco.

**A/N: The parent's night thing is relevant; I brought it up for a reason. I try to fit as many POV's in here that I can each chapter, so sorry if some are short. The short ones are fillers to show that those people still exist lol. Tell me if there's anyone you want a long POV from and I'll try to do it. I had to make Remy bi because he'd be no fun. I can't have too many straight guys here, this _is_ slash! And now Andrew has a little secret of his own. **


	10. When I Go Down, I'm Taking You With Me

**Chapter Ten: When I Go Down, I'm Taking You With Me**

**Jesse**

That was absolutely the best shower I've ever had. I can't sit here and daydream though or we'll be late for breakfast. I fixed my tie and waited for Marco to join me from the bathroom. I'm not sure if he had a good time or not…it was so surreal.

Even though it was great, I actually feel bad about it. Rex is still my boyfriend. I sighed, pulling on my baseball cap. Hopefully this will all work out for everyone.

**Marco**

I swore I wouldn't do any of this with Jesse. We didn't do much; mainly just kissing and washing each other. No major sexual boundaries were crossed, but I still don't know if I can face him now. He has a boyfriend.

Everything with Rory is different because we're just using each other to get back at Andrew. This is all so wrong that it's not even funny. I'm acting like Dylan now and I hate it.

No, I'm not acting like Dylan. I'm acting like that kid Dylan was with. I knew Jesse had a boyfriend while I did all of that, and now I'm starting to feel guilty.

I finished putting my uniform on and joined Jesse. Neither of us would look at each other and we walked silently to breakfast.

Craig was there, waiting for me.

"Hey," I said glumly, sitting down across from him. Jesse went off in search of the rest of the guys since we hadn't met them at their rooms.

"What's wrong? I thought you were having a good time this morning," he said, grinning.

"I don't want to talk about it," I told him.

"Oh, okay."

An awkward moment of silence followed as we both stared at our food.

"That's him," Craig said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Who?" I asked, trying to see who he was pointing to. All I could see was a bunch of people I didn't know, and Nate.

"The guy I want to get to know." He smiled. "He's cute."

"Which one?" I asked.

"Him." And he pointed. Oh man.

"Nate?" I asked him in disbelief.

"You know him?" he asked me excitedly.

"Of course I do. He's just…Nate." I shrugged.

"Is he gay?"

"Wow, you're really into this huh? And yes, he is gay." I watched Craig's grin grow and grow. I just would have never thought…

"Does he have a boyfriend?" he asked. Looks like Craig's gonna get into this just like he would with a girl. I have to admit, he seems pretty fearless when it comes to relationships.

"Let's find out," I grinned. Of course I already knew. "Hey Nate!" I yelled, waving him over.

"Don't Marco!" Craig whispered, hiding his face. Okay, maybe he's not so fearless after all.

"Don't be such a baby Craig. He doesn't have a boyfriend. Just talk to him…" I trailed off as he approached the table. He sat down in his regular seat, which just so happened to be conveniently next to Craig. "Nate, this is my friend Craig," I said, introducing him.

"Hey." He started eating, and Craig didn't make any attempt to talk at all. I made all kinds of faces at him, urging him to. When he didn't, I decided to instead.

"Nate, I'm gonna do what you asked me to," I said. Craig had no idea what I was talking about, but it was better if he didn't anyway.

"Really? Thanks. I knew you'd be perfect for it," he said, smiling.

"I gotta ask you a favor in return though," I said.

"What's that?"

"Well, you see, Craig here…" I trailed off. Craig was making frantic gestures but I ignored him. "Craig thinks he might be gay. And he was looking for someone to help him out," I said.

**Nate**

Does this mean that Craig is interested in me? He is cute. This could be good.

"Meet me at my room after classes today," I said. "I know just the thing."

"Okay," Craig said, smiling.

This is going to be a good day.

**Remy**

"Mr. James?" I approached my Chemistry teacher after class.

"Yes Remy?" he asked. He was packing up his things for lunch break.

"I'm having a little trouble with some of these equations," I said, pointing to my notebook. "Would there be any chance that you could help me after school sometime?"

"Sure. Why don't you meet me back here after dinner?"

A date with Mr. James. He has to be the only gay teacher here; and also the hottest one. Okay, so it's not a date, but I wish it was. He's gorgeous. If anyone tempted my sexuality, it was him.

Maybe I can get him to flirt a little, to get my mind off of what's been going on around here. My brothers are getting crazy.

**Rory**

All of my classes were boring, as usual. I'm looking forward to my Marco time before dinner. I walked into my room that was void of any sign of Andrew. He probably hasn't come back yet. Good. That gives us some time.

I pulled my blazer off, along with my shoes, socks, and pants. Then I unbuttoned all of the buttons on my shirt and loosened my tie.

Without knocking, Marco burst into the room. He was wearing his pants and tie. No blazer or shirt. He looked so hot.

I rushed to him, kissing him hard and pulling him close to me. I started to unzip and unbutton his pants almost instantly.

"I want you," I said in between kisses. "Right now."

Instead of replying, Marco kept kissing me and pushing me back towards my bed. I shook my head, pointing at Andrew's bed instead. This'll teach him.

I flopped down on my back and watched Marco pull his pants off. He climbed on top of me and started kissing my neck. He kissed down my stomach, and to the top of my boxers. Then he pulled them off. With. His. Teeth.

I was so ready for him that I couldn't take it anymore.

Marco turned around, pulling off his own boxers as I put a condom on. Gotta be safe.

I went inside of him just as Andrew walked in. Marco gripped the bedpost and didn't make a move. I couldn't stop. The look of pain and horror across Andrew's face made me feel bad, but then I was intrigued to have someone watching.

Marco and I grabbed each others ties and pulled as I thrusted in and out. Andrew ran into the bathroom and locked himself in while we finished, moaning each other's names the entire time.

I collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily.

I could just make out Andrew's sobs as the silence grew between us.

**Andrew**

I can't take this anymore. Why do I even bother?

Sobbing uncontrollably, I pulled the razor out once again.

Each time one of them called out the other's name, I sliced my arm.

I had fifteen new cuts by the time they were finished.

Throwing the razor into the tub, I sat with my back against the door, my blood soaking the white tiles underneath me.

**Craig**

I nervously approached Nate's door. Taking a deep breath, I knocked.

"Come in!" he called. Obeying, I slowly opened the door and found him lying on this bed, in nothing but a tie.

I mean nothing.

"Um…" I trailed off. I gulped and closed the door, not knowing what to do.

"Don't be scared. If you want to find out if you're gay or not, there's only one real way," he said. "But we'll start slow; I promise."

**Nate**

This is all too funny. Me, the pill-addicted, loner, virgin boy, about to seduce some guy I barely even know.

As soon as I saw Craig, I knew I wanted him. When Marco told me that he needed help; I jumped at the chance.

"Have you ever been kissed by a guy before?" I asked him, watching his every move.

He nodded his head, but didn't say a word.

"Let me guess? Marco?"

Another nod.

"I haven't had the pleasure, but I'm sure I could do better."

I approached him and kissed him on the lips. Stepping back to see his reaction, I found it positive, and stepped towards him again. This time I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

"Did you like that?" I asked, watching his face.

He nodded yet again.

"Do you actually talk?" I joked.

"Y…yes…" he stuttered. I made sure the door was locked, and then led him over to my bed. He sat down where I motioned, but I didn't sit with him.

I slowly pulled his pants down, waiting for his reaction. When they were down around his ankles, I watched him gulp, but he didn't stop me.

Reaching a hand inside of his boxers, I touched him. He tensed up instantly.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked innocently.

"No," he answered confidently. Ladies and Gentlemen, the first 'no' of the evening!

**A/N: I updated again because I got such awesome reviews! I love all of you guys...thanks for taking the time. I've decided to spare you the details of the rest of Nate and Craig's rendezvous. Next chapter, Nate will be talking about it though, just so you know what happened. I know they're movingfast, but Craig is trying to experiment and whatnot.Okay, so as you should'venoticed by now, there won't really be much of anything about classes or work they have to do, except for the random homework assignment or something.I'm just focusing on their before and after school activities.**


	11. Which To Bury, Us Or The Hatchet?

**Chapter Eleven: Which To Bury, Us Or The Hatchet? **

**Remy**

I knocked on Mr. James' door. He opened it quickly, and ushered me inside.

"So what seems to be the problem?" he asked, sitting down at his desk. I sat right on top of it. I was wearing my uniform, minus the ugly blazer.

"I just don't really understand much of this," I said, opening my notebook to a random page.

"What part don't you understand?" he asked. "It's quite simple really…" but I interrupted him before he could finish.

"Look Mr. James, I don't really have a problem with this. In fact, I understand it quite clearly," I stated.

"Please, call me Kelly. That is my name, you know." He smiled at me and my heart nearly melted. "What is it that you're here for if you're not here for Chemistry?"

"Well then, _Kelly_," I said, stressing his name. I got up, locked the door, and returned to his desk, but instead of sitting on it, I sat on his lap.

He looked surprised, but he didn't get angry and he didn't push me off.

"Should we be doing this?" he asked.

"Doing what? I'm only getting a better look at those equations. I leaned forward, towards the desk, but he grasped me by the waist and pulled me back into his lap. I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

We continued our make out session until there was a knock on the door. Kelly looked at me worriedly.

"Mr. James? Um…are you in there?" someone asked from the other side of the door.

"Shit, I have an actual tutoring session," he whispered in my ear. "I forgot."

"That's okay," I whispered back. I kissed him one more time, and then hid in the closet by his desk.

"Coming!" he yelled. I watched through the keyhole as he fixed his tie, and then opened the door. "Sorry about that. I was completely immersed in a book." He motioned towards the opened Chemistry text book on his desk. "Why don't we take this to the library?" he asked.

"Okay. I just need some help on stoichiometry," the kid said.

Kelly grabbed his back, took a quick look at the closet, and left, closing the door behind them. I gave them time to get down the hall before leaving. No one saw me leave.

At least now I have a new pastime.

**Marco**

This is it. Craig and Nate are occupied doing God knows what, and Jesse's sleeping. I'm off to search for Rex.

Nate helped me out a little. He told me that Rex was going to the library to study when he left his room last. I won't know if he was lying until I get there.

I headed off to the library, and sure enough, there was Rex, sitting at one of the round tables near the back. He was actually studying. So maybe he hasn't been lying.

That's when I saw him start checking his watch. I stood behind a bookcase and pretended to look at some random book in front of me. The problem with that was; by the time I looked for Rex again, he was gone.

Shit.

I walked out of the library and saw him just turning the corner at the end of the hall. Walking quickly, I tried to catch up. After turning the corner myself, I had lost him.

I guess I'm not really good at this following thing.

Not wanting to give up, I started looking in windows. Most of the rooms were empty, and a few of them had people studying. And then I found him. He was in a teacher's office.

Maybe this is really stupid. He's probably getting help.

Oh man, help doesn't look like that. Rex was making out with a teacher! And it wasn't a male teacher either!

I saw him reach down and when he stood back up, he was holding a baby and kissing it on the cheek.

Holy shit. This is really fucked up.

I quickly read the nameplate by the door so I could report my findings to Nate.

Alyssa Skye. Okay. I'll remember that.

I was about to walk away when Rex turned toward the window.

**Rex**

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

This secret's out.

**Lindsey**

"So, tell me what's so bad about this Parent's Day thing…you've been obsessing about it ever since I mentioned it."

"I'm just not on great terms with my parents, okay?" Thomas answered, looking annoyed.

"What is it, the tattoos? The drinking, smoking?" I asked.

"Why are you so fucking nosy? Just drop it okay?"

"Fine. Man, this school sucks. How do you get some action around here? I mean, girl action," I added.

"Well, there's always a prostitute or two down by the bars," he said.

"You're joking right?"

"Not really. Well, they are there, but I'd never use them. Too many diseases."

"So…what do you do?" I asked, interested.

**Thomas**

"I do the same thing I'd do if I was at home. Go to the bar, get drunk, find an easy girl, and get her to take me home with her," I shrugged.

"Dude, that is so wrong," Lindsey said.

"What would you do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, let's go."

"Great." We grabbed our jackets and headed out. I'm in need for some fun that doesn't involve getting arrested.

**Nate**

That Craig is one exhausting kid. I'm wiped out. I put him to every test; and he enjoyed every one of them.

So did I.

**Craig**

I can't believe it. I just…I…with a guy.

Am I gay?

At first I thought that I was just pining for Marco, and only Marco.

But then I started checking out random guys wherever I went.

And Nate was amazing.

He…went down on me. And then, we talked.

He said that he didn't want to move so fast that it turned into a one night stand type of thing. And then he told me that he was a virgin. I am too…well, in this type of relationship that is.

I leaned down and softly kissed Nate on the lips. My tongue found its way into his mouth and we made out for a few minutes.

I felt ready to return the favor.

I kissed him down his stomach. We were both naked; him from before, and me just recently.

"Are you sure?" he asked just as I was about to put him in my mouth.

I answered him by returning that favor.

And I loved it.

**Andrew**

_No, I don't hate you  
__Don't want to fight you  
__Know I'll always love you  
__But right now I just don't like you  
__Cause you took this too far_

"Please talk to me Andrew," Rory said from the other side of the bathroom door. He knocked on it again, but I didn't answer him.

Then he tried to open it. He couldn't, due to the fact that I was slumped against it. I could barely move though; probably from the blood loss. He must have seen the blood through the little crack because I heard him gasp.

"Andrew!" he yelled. "Get off the door!"

I was too weak to argue. I grabbed onto the edge of the bathtub and pulled myself off the door enough for him to open it.

"It hurts," I whined. The blood was dried and caked on my arms. Rory pushed his way into the bathroom and knelt by my side.

"Why would you do this? Because of me and Marco? I didn't mean to hurt you. Or make you hurt yourself," he added. He started to cry. I seemed to have forgotten that Rory doesn't deal with crisis very well.

"You took it too far," I said, letting my own tears spill out of my eyes.

_Make your decision and don't you dare think twice  
__Go with your instincts along with some bad advice  
__This didn't turn out the way I thought it would at all  
__You blame me but some of this is still your fault_

**Rory**

"I'm sorry," I cried. "It's over between him and me."

"It's too late," he croaked out.

"What do you mean? You're not dying Andrew!" I shouted. I didn't seem sure of myself. He's not dying! He can't!

"No, I'm not," he said, sighing. "It's too late because…you're in love."

His declaration shocked me. It shocked me because it was true.

_What happened to us?  
__I heard that it's me we should blame  
__What happened to us?  
__Why didn't you stop me from turning out this way?_

**A/N: I updated again because I feel so behind on here...I'm up to chapter eighteen in Word. Okay, I watched The Family Stone at the movie theater recently and the dad's name was Kelly and I thought that was so cool lol. So Mr. James' name is Kelly. The title and song of this chapter is the song "Which To Bury, Us Or The Hatchet" by Relient K and they own it. So yes, there are two students with teachers in here. Now you know what Nate and Craig did...and who Rex is with. I know it's short...sorry. **


	12. Waking Up Next To Someone

**Chapter Twelve: Waking Up Next To Someone Can Be Good Or Bad**

**Rex**

"Shit!" I yelled, sitting up quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't realize I fell asleep here," I groaned.

"What's so bad about that? We had a great time last night," she said.

"Look Alyssa," I sighed, slumping over. "Someone saw us last night. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin it…" I trailed off, sighing.

"So what? We'll make up some kind of excuse. We always get away with it," she said, wrapping her arms around me. I looked up to make sure the shades were drawn before I continued. We were squeezed together on her couch.

"It wasn't just someone; it was Jesse's roommate. I don't think we'll get out of this one," I told her.

"Sure we will. Because we love each other," she said, kissing my neck. I turned and kissed her lightly.

"What are you gonna tell Jeff?" I asked.

"Who's Jeff?" she asked jokingly.

"Your husband. Remember him? He's gonna find it odd that you brought your daughter here and spent the night with her." I looked over at the playpen in the corner where the baby was fast asleep.

"He just thinks sometimes I work too late grading papers to come home. Don't worry about it; he's my problem, not yours. But you know…we have a little time before breakfast…" she trailed off.

I instantly brightened up.

"Really? Well, we better be quick then. I got on top of her. She was only in her underwear, and I easily got that off.

And then the baby started crying.

"You better get her," I sighed. She stood up, threw her bathrobe on, and picked her daughter up. "I'll see you later." I stood up and attempted to find my clothes. My shirt was thrown over a lamp. And my pants were under the couch. "Shoes…where the fuck are my shoes?"

"Don't go!" she protested.

"I have to. Got 'em," I said as I picked them up from under her desk.

"Fine," she sighed, rocking the baby.

"Bye Gracie," I said, kissing her on the cheek. I quickly kissed Alyssa as well before sneaking out of her office.

Now, I've just got to get to everyone before Marco does.

**Thomas**

I woke up, but didn't open my eyes. I was holding someone in my arms. Think…think…where am I?

I got so drunk last night…and what did I do?

Okay there was a hot girl at the bar…and…

She was blonde.

Name? What's her name? I've gotta remember it before she realizes I'm awake.

I felt her move a little. Um…Ashley? No…Jessica? No, that's not it. Oh yeah, Kate.

"Mmm…good morning," I said, opening my eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled, shoving myself away.

Not good.

"Lindsey, what the fuck!" I yelled again. He opened his eyes.

"Oh man, oh man…" he said, trying to get away from me.

"I thought I was here with some girl named Kate?" I groaned, looking around the room. I peeked under the sheets to see if I was naked. Phew. At least I had boxers on.

I watched Lindsey do the same, but he grimaced.

"Don't look," he said, pulling the sheets closer to him.

"Fuck man. Don't even tell me that I…" I put a hand to my mouth.

"I hope not," Lindsey said, standing up with the sheet wrapped around him. He began searching for his boxers. "I was with a girl named Sarah last night. I don't know what happened."

"Oh, you're awake," a female voice said as the door opened.

"Kate?" I asked, a little unsure. She was blonde…

"Yeah. I had a great time last night," she said.

And then someone who looked exactly like her walked in behind her, only she had brown hair.

"Sarah, hey," Lindsey said, smiling.

We bagged twins? That's fucking awesome.

"You guys have to go," Sarah said, looking worried.

"Before our dad wakes up," Kate added.

"I'm out of here," I said, grabbing my pants on a nearby chair.

"Just one question first," Lindsey asked, finally finding his boxers, and pants too. "Did we…?" he trailed off, motioning to me.

"Oh no. You and I stayed in this room, and Kate and Thomas were in her room, but you passed out like that, and we decided to drag Thomas in here and locked the door, in case one of our parents woke up," Sarah explained.

"Thank the lord. Let's go Linds," I said.

We left as quickly as we could, not looking back.

**Lindsey**

"Twins?" I asked, smiling.

"What can I say, I know what I'm doing," Thomas bragged.

"Hey, I had the hotter one," I said.

"They're identical you idiot!" he said, smacking me on the shoulder.

"Whatever."

**Nate**

I woke up, completely entangled with Craig. His breath was hot on my neck, and it was turning me on.

"Hey you," I said, turning my head as much as I could. I poked him in the cheek and rolled over.

"Good morning," he said, smiling.

"So, are you still sure you liked all that?" I asked.

"Positive," he answered. Then he kissed me on the cheek. "But I should go get ready before breakfast."

"Don't go," I said.

**Craig**

He pulled me towards him more, and kissed me hard.

"I'm still new to this, you know," I said. "I'm not sure what this makes us…"

"Well, it's a little too early to tell. But I think we'd be great together."

"You're probably right," I smiled.

"Does that mean you're staying?" he asked me.

It wouldn't hurt to skip one day…

**Rory**

I woke up next to Andrew. The whole night was us curled up together in complete silence. Neither of us knew what to say. He was right; I'm in love with Marco. I wouldn't have had sex with him if I wasn't. But I'm also in love with Andrew.

How can one person love two people? And how will I ever be able to choose between the two of them.

This can't be that tough. I've known Andrew longer, and I've loved him longer.

But I had sex with Marco last night.

Andrew stirred next to me. I looked over at him and watched him sleep. I should pick him. I know it right now. But I can't make that kind of decision on my own.

I shook him a little, and his forehead wrinkled. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Don't leave him," he whispered.

He knew exactly what I was thinking.

"But you…" I started to say.

"You're in love. And that's all that matters to me. You know him better than I do. I won't let you give that up just for me," he said.

"Andrew, I love you too much to do that do you," I said, looking away. He pulled my chin towards him and looked into my eyes.

"I love you too much to stop you."

Of course, he meant that in a brotherly type of way.

I know people think it's disgusting that I'm in love with Andrew. But I've never thought of him as my brother. I've only thought of him as my best friend. His parents adopted me. We're not blood related.

Why does life have to be so complicated?

"Promise me that you won't," he whispered.

"I promise," I whispered back. "But only if you promise me that you'll stop cutting yourself. You know I hate it when you do that."

"I promise." He kissed me on the cheek and got out of bed, walking straight into the bathroom.

**Andrew**

I shouldn't have made that promise. I don't know if I can stop.

And I don't know if I want Rory to be with Marco.

I want him to be happy, but I also want Marco.

But it seems that Rory gets what he wants, even if he doesn't realize it.

I never get what I want.

**Remy**

Whoa…I slept with him last night?

I sat up and looked at a peacefully sleeping Kelly.

I shook him vigorously.

"Wh…what?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Did I drink last night?" I asked him. "Because I'm not remembering how you got here…"

"No. I slipped in after my tutoring session," he said, winking before closing his eyes.

"Are you insane? My roommate could have been in here!" I whispered loudly.

"Well, he wasn't. I saw him leave. Besides, I locked the door behind me, so it's not like anyone could have come in."

"And just how do you plan on getting out with no one seeing you?" I asked.

Instead of answering me, he kissed me, pulling me into his lap as he sat up.

"Do we have to leave?"

**Jesse**

I woke up and stretched. Marco was curled in a ball at the wrong end of his bed.

I woke up in the middle of the night and Marco wasn't there. I fell asleep again before he even got back from wherever it was that he went. I got up and walked over, sitting down next to him.

"Rough night?" I asked, kissing him lightly.

His eyes popped open and he looked at me.

"You could say that," he said, sitting up. I leaned my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. "Don't," he said rather harshly, pulling away.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "It's not like we haven't done anything else before…"

"Jesse, look…I have to tell you something."

Great. It's the 'I like to fool around with you but this isn't going anywhere' speech.

**Marco**

How can I tell him that Rex is cheating on him?

I mean, what we're doing could probably be considered cheating too…but…Rex was…

With a girl. A teacher.

I took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

"Remember when Nate was in the hospital?" I asked him.

"Yeah…why? What does that have to do with us?"

"Well, he asked me to do something for him that night…" I trailed off, not sure to just come out with it or to draw it out.

"What did he ask you to do?" he asked me, looking worried.

"To follow Rex."

"Um…look, Marco…" but I interrupted him and blurted it out.

"He's cheating on you with a teacher. Alyssa Skye. A girl. I couldn't believe it myself! I'm sorry Jesse. I really am. I almost wish I didn't know so I didn't have to be the one to tell you."

Jesse was just staring at me. I guess he was at a loss for words.

I was waiting for him to just blow up at me for following him, or yell at me that I was lying…or…anything…

"I know."

**A/N: I'll end it there. So Jesse's known all along…you'll find out more about that later. Once again, I'm gonna ask, who do you like Marco with/want to see him with? Or who do you want other people to be with? Just wondering…**

**azure: I'm glad you like the story...thanks for your reviews...they really remind me why I keep writing. **

**DeviousDegrassi: I really am not sure how long the story will be. I'm gonna guess at 25-30 chapters, but I'm also pretty sure I want to do a sequel. Right now I've got my ideas lined up for 23 chapters or something. It's hard to tell though because the way I write it, not many days pass...and I want to write at least the whole year. I was going to have the sequel be over the summer, but, there may have to be three stories then. The number of stories depends on how many more ideas I can come up with. **

**Everyone else who reviews: thanks! I love getting the reviews and I'm glad that everyone likes the story. **


	13. Everyone's Got A Secret Or Two

**Chapter Thirteen: Everyone's Got a Secret or Two**

**Marco**

"What do you mean you've known?" I asked. I wasn't sure what to say.

"I know that when Rex isn't with me then he's with Alyssa. It goes back farther than you think," he said.

"Do you think you could explain it for me?" I asked. "How can you forget to mention that you know your boyfriend is cheating on you? With a woman! I thought he was gay!" I exclaimed.

"So did I," he sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Okay, I guess I should tell you the whole story." He paused, and didn't go on.

"I'm listening," I told him, leaning back next to him. He took a deep breath, and started his story.

"Rex and I have been together since 9th grade. We met on the train on the way to school, and have been inseparable ever since. At least, that's what I thought. I guess some time in 10th grade, he started doubting his sexuality. He liked boys so he thought he was gay. But then he took an interest in our English teacher, Mrs. Skye. When he asked me about it, I suggested that he might be bi, and that's why he liked her. I never thought that he'd start something with her.

She was pretty stupid to get into things with a sixteen year old, but she did. I think at the time, she was twenty-five. Anyway, I saw that he was slowly becoming more interested with her than with me. I wanted him to be happy, so I told him that if he thought he might not be gay, he should experiment and I wouldn't get mad. But I warned him not to do anything with that teacher. I told him he should just try something with one of the girls from the dance…"

"What dance?" I asked, interrupting him.

"Oh, every year, around Valentine's Day, there's a dance here at school with the all girl's school that's a few blocks away. So anyway, on Valentine's Day, Rex disappeared from the dance. I didn't mind. I just hung out with Nate since he didn't have a boyfriend. Thomas was off with Theresa…"

"Who's Theresa?" I asked.

"Could you stop interrupting?"

"Sorry."

"I'll tell you about her later. So Rex was gone the whole night and Nate and I just went back to my room and watched movies. Rex returned later the next day, way after dinner. I was suspicious since we had an English substitute. He confessed to me that he was with her. They met up at the dance because she was a chaperone, and he snuck off to her office with her.

He still swears that they stayed up all night and then the next day talking, and they farthest they got was kissing. I'm still not so sure about that, but there's nothing I can do about it. I told him to go with a girl and see if he liked it.

Well, after that night, and for awhile after, he continued to see her. He told me that he still wasn't sure about his sexuality. But about three weeks after their affair started, Mrs. Skye ended it. She explained to him that she had a husband. They'd been married for three years and she didn't want to jeopardize her marriage.

Rex took it hard, but then he came to me and confirmed that he was gay. He told me that he didn't feel anything when he kissed her, and he felt everything when he kissed me. I was so happy that day. I never thought that he'd do anything like that again. I was wrong. Really wrong.

I thought I'd been right because every night after that, he was always with me. Until October of the next year, that is. They made a huge mistake. Mrs. Skye came back to him and said that she'd been thinking about him. She told him that she wasn't in love with her husband anymore and that she loved him. At first, I thought he'd turn her down, but he didn't.

They slept together on Halloween night. The night of our costume party.

She kept seeing him for a month after that. Every night, after we had sex, he went off to her. But shortly after that, she broke it off with him again. She told him that she'd been having a fight with her husband, but it was over, and she didn't want to hurt him. But she was lying to him. He knew it, and I knew it," he stopped talking.

"That's it? Wait…I don't get it…"

"There's more…"

"_**What's wrong?" Jesse asked Rex. He looked upset.**_

"_**Oh Jesse, I know this hasn't been easy for you. She broke up with me…again," Rex said, sighing.**_

"**_It's okay. I told you that girls cause nothing but trouble. You're better off with me," Jesse told his boyfriend._**

"**_You're right. I love you so much and I'm glad you've stuck by me through all of this. Not very many guys would do that."_**

"**_I'm doing this because I love you, and I want you to be happy no matter what," Jesse said, kissing him._**

"_**I'm happy with you. I just want you to know that."**_

"So what happened next," I interrupted him for a third time.

"Well, nothing happened for a good five months. But then Rex noticed something. He became even more suspicious of the break up and he followed Mrs. Skye after class one day. I tagged along, but stood outside her office while he went right in."

"_**Alyssa…" Rex trailed off as he followed her inside and closed the door.**_

"_**Rex! You startled me. Why did you follow me like that? Someone could see you," she said, sighing.**_

"_**Why did you break up with me?" he asked, walking close to her.**_

"_**I told you! I was just getting back at my husband for upsetting me. We shouldn't have done any of that," she said. **_

"_**Tell me the truth Alyssa. You told me that you loved me. Did you just fall out of love?" he asked, holding back tears.**_

"_**No…of course not. This just isn't right Rex. You have a boyfriend, I'm married…I'm your teacher for God's sake!" she burst out and started to cry.**_

"_**Don't cry," Rex said, hugging her. He kissed her on the lips but she pulled away.**_

"_**Rex, we can never be happy together. Never," she whispered.**_

"**_I saw you today…by your car…before you put your sweater on…oh Lyssa," he said, using his nickname for her. _**

"_**Rex, don't," she said, stepping back.**_

"_**Are you pregnant?" **_

"Was she?" I asked when he stopped telling the story.

"Yes. She pushed him away for good that day. Well, for the time being really. She told him that she didn't want him breaking up her marriage. That she and her husband were finally going to be happy because their first child was on the way," Jesse explained.

"But…whose baby was it really?" I asked.

"No one was really sure. Rex stressed all summer about it. She had one of those baby ads in the newspaper, announcing their first child. They had a daughter…Isabella Grace Skye. As soon as we saw the picture, we knew. She has his eyes, and his nose. The blonde hair comes from Alyssa, and so do her lips. But everything else…she looks so much like Rex," Jesse said, choking back tears.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"When Rex started disappearing again, I knew it was to see her. She started bringing the baby to see him. She still hasn't admitted to him that he's her father because she can't let anyone find out. But she knows that he can tell."

"And her husband doesn't suspect a thing?" I asked. "Can't he tell that the baby doesn't look a thing like him?"

"He just thinks that she looks like her mother. And he's convinced that the nose and the eyes are from his own father. I feel really bad for him. He has no idea at all…Rex has even met the guy and talked with him. He's gone to her house to baby sit, and Jeff still doesn't suspect a thing."

"But you've known all of this, and you still stay with Rex. Why?" I asked.

"Because I love him. I always have and I always will."

**Andrew**

"Good evening ladies," Remy said as he walked into our room. Rory and I were just starting a movie. Classes were over for the day, and Remy hadn't shown up in any of them.

"Where have you been?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I have a new…acquaintance," he said, smiling.

"What's her name? And why do you insist on cheating on Theresa?" Rory asked.

"Well, since I can't be with Theresa here, I have to make up for it somehow. Besides, she cheated on me with Thomas, remember," he said.

"Yeah, but that was back in 10th grade! It was because she found out about your year long sexcapades with _guys_ the year before. I don't blame her," I said, laughing.

"Screw that," Rory said. "What's her name?"

"Kelly," Remy said.

"Where'd you meet her?" I asked.

"That's not important," he answered.

"How's the sex?" Rory asked. I smacked him, but he still wanted to know.

"Hasn't happened…yet," Remy said truthfully.

"Wow, taking it slow for once? Are you in looooooove?" I joked.

"Hardly. You know I've been with Theresa since 8th grade. I wouldn't do anything to permanently ruin things with her like falling in love. This is just temporary. I gotta have sex some time you know. I don't throw myself at every person I see like you two," he said.

"I do not do that!" I protested.

"Neither do I!" Rory argued.

"Oh, yeah right. You both just changed your ways because of Marco," he said.

The room was silent. Not cool.

"Let's just watch the movie," Rory said, turning it on.

**A/N: Wow, I didn't expect Jesse's little story to take up almost four pages! What I'm going to do next chapter is take all the people that didn't have POVs this chap, and put them into the next one. So anyone who had a POV this chapter will most likely not have one in chapter fourteen. So that would be Marco and Andrew. They'll be in the next chapter, just not POV wise. Tell me what you think. **

**azure: As for your question about who Kelly is, he IS Mr. James! Kelly is his first name. When Remy first went to get 'help' he said 'you can call me Kelly, that is my name,' etc. Just trying to clear that up. **

**MrsPatrickStump:About the Mr.James (Kelly) POV, I am actually going to write onein chapter19 (the next chapter thatI'm writing) So you'll have to wait a bit..but hopefully that'll be ok. **


	14. There's No Time For Talking

**Chapter Fourteen: There's No Time For Talking**

**Rory**

"What's wrong?" I asked Marco. He looked weird.

"Nothing…I just had a talk with Jesse this morning. About Rex.." he trailed off. "I'm still a little stunned, that's all."

"Say no more," I said, kissing him. "Forget all about it."

"Is Andrew okay?" he asked suddenly.

"He is now…I guess. We had a talk too. He wants us to be happy together," I said. I saw a small smile form on Marco's lips.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded, and confirmed it with another kiss.

"But no more of that making him jealous stuff. Especially no more sex on his bed. And if we're gonna be doing that…then we lock the door first."

"Sounds like a plan," Marco said, letting out a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, running a hand through his hair. We were lying on my bed, cuddled next to each other. He felt so warm next to me…so right.

"I just can't believe it. I'm actually happy for once," he said, sighing. Then, without hesitation, he jumped on me and started undoing my belt.

"Me too," I breathed out just before he nearly suffocated me with his tongue.

He got up and locked the door before returning to the bed, where this time, I leaned over, waiting for him.

**Remy**

I snuck into the room, making sure no one could see me.

"Should we really be doing this?" I asked Kelly as he walked out from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. He was dripping wet, and I wanted him so badly.

We were in his room. Since he was from a different state, he lived at the school. I closed the door and locked it.

"Since when did you care about being in my room? Isn't it almost worse that we fooled around in a classroom?" he asked, smiling. He's really so gorgeous. His hair was a light brown, with natural highlights. And his eyes…the most piercing blue eyes I've ever seen.

I shrugged in answer to his question. I couldn't resist him. I walked right up and planted a kiss on his lips. He slowly slipped his tongue into my mouth and it took all I had in me not to rip his towel off right then and there.

I didn't have to. He reached down and slipped it off.

"Oops!" he said, laughing. "Could you get that for me?" He sat down on the end of his bed as I bent down and picked it up. Before I could stand back up, he shoved me by my shoulders so that I was on my knees in front of him.

"I love it when you're forceful," I said, grinning.

"Good, then you'll love this." He pushed my face down into his lap.

I licked my lips before starting and he moaned all the way.

**Lindsey**

"We going to the same bar?" I asked Thomas.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?"

"You think we'll see those same girls?"

"Did you want to?" he asked me.

"Of course. They were hot," he said, slipping into a daydream.

"Snap out of it, we better get going."

**Thomas**

"Hey," I said as I walked up to Kate.

"Thomas!" she said excitedly.

"You want to go back to your place?" I asked bluntly.

"Can't. Dad's home," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. We'll go to a hotel," I said.

"Don't you just want to stay here and talk?" she asked.

"No." Okay, I admit it; I'm only into her for sex. I don't need a girlfriend. I've got someone in mind for that.

"Why don't we just go into the bathroom then?" she asked, grinning.

"Sure," I shrugged my shoulders and led her into the men's bathroom, locking the door behind us.

I unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped my jeans, pulling them off quickly. I walked over to her and backed her against the nearest wall. Reaching up under her skirt, I found that she had no underwear on. I grinned and whipped my boxers off.

Kate wrapped her legs around me as I pounded into her. She gasped and moaned, pulling at my hair and kissing my neck.

As soon as I was finished, she slid down to the floor, catching her breath, while I pulled my boxers and pants back on.

"Thanks," I breathed out, ready to leave and go back into the bar.

"Wait." She stood up and kissed me. "You still want to go to that hotel tonight?" she asked.

I grinned.

"Only if you're up for more," I replied.

"Of course."

**Nate**

Craig and I skipped class all day today. He told me all about his friends at home, and all of his cheating mishaps and unplanned pregnancy thing. He assured me that he'd never cheat on me though, and just like that, he was my boyfriend.

I've only known this kid for a few days and he's already my boyfriend? I guess it must be really good sex.

Oh yes, I said sex.

Halfway through our conversation, things got heated…and one thing led to another.

We took turns and had some fun for a good three hours.

Both of us were exhausted, lying in the middle of the floor, talking, and making out from time to time.

**Craig**

This is amazing. I have to say that I do like the sex.

And I don't have to worry about Nate getting pregnant or any of that bullshit. Life is good.

"Hey Nate?" I whispered. I could tell he was falling asleep.

"Yeah?" he asked groggily.

"Never mind."

I stuck my head underneath the blanket that covered us and slid down in between his legs. We were still naked; we had been all day.

I lay my head on his thigh, thinking about everything.

"Oh just blow me already," he murmured.

**Rex **

"Jesse told Marco everything," I said to Alyssa as I walked into her office and locked the door behind me.

"How do you know?" she asked me.

"Because, he walked by me in the hall today and glared."

"So…maybe he's just mad because caught us," she suggested.

"No. Even if he was mad, he'd act like he didn't know. He would just ignore me unless he's already talked to Jesse."

"Well, you couldn't expect this to stay secret between all your friends now, could you?"

"I just didn't think Marco would be the first to find out. He doesn't even know me that well," I complained.

"Do you need me to make you feel better?" she asked. "I'm not wearing anything under this robe."

"Stop teasing me," I said, smiling.

"I'm not teasing," she said.

I walked over and pushed her on her desk, pulling aside her robe. I kissed my way from her neck down to her stomach and she reached down to pull my pants off.

While making out, I entered her and we had sex right there, knocking things this way and that. It felt so good that I forgot I told Jesse that I'd come see him tonight.

**Jesse **

_Drink up beautiful.  
__I spiked your cup with angst and a heart attack,  
__'Cause I've got so much trapped and it's all because of you.  
__So I figured you might like some back. _

Rex was supposed to be here three hours ago. And I know what he's doing. He's with Alyssa, forgetting all about me. I knew this would happen sooner or later. I just hoped that it would happen later.

I love him so much, but I don't think I can stand this for much longer.

If I try to break up with him though, he'll make excuses and empty promises, and I'll give in. I always give in. I just hate being alone. And without Rex, I'm alone.

_And when I see him,  
__I'll tell him what's been on my mind all these sleepless nights.  
__He'll recite his excuses.  
__Put my tail between these legs of mine like I do all the time_.

He came into my room at four in the morning. I was still awake; waiting. Marco didn't come back either.

"Where have you been?" I asked him, pissed off.

"I had to take care of a few things," he said.

"Is that what they call it these days?" I asked.

"Jesse, don't be so mad," he said, sitting down next to me on my bed. He kissed me softly. "You told me to do this."

"I told you to make sure you were with the right person, not get a teacher pregnant," I said, sighing.

_I can't live my life knowing you'll be in her arms each time I blink my eyes.  
__I know what goes on behind my back every night  
__Afraid I'll never leave,  
__Afraid I'll never know what's good for me. _

"I am with the right person," he said, kissing me again. "You."

"Then why are you always with her?" I asked, whining and holding back tears.

"We have a baby together. It's not that easy just to ignore it. I have a daughter," he said.

"It doesn't take until four in the morning to see your daughter. I know you're having sex with her every night. Maybe you won't even wake up until you get her pregnant again," I said, letting a few tears fall.

"I only do it because I feel bad for her. Her husband doesn't have sex with her," he lied.

_And when I see him,  
__I'll tell him what's been on my mind all these sleepless nights.  
__He'll recite his excuses.  
__Put my tail between these legs of mine like I do all the time. _

"I'm sure," I said sarcastically, wiping my eyes. "You're always so full of excuses.

He kissed me on the forehead and looked into my eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

"But you love her too, don't you?" I asked. "I can't be with someone who's in love with another person," I told him flat out.

"I only love you."

_And now you say that, you say you love me.  
__Well I may have your heart, she has your body.  
__And now you swear that you're being honest,  
__But you're not honest, you never could be. _

"Do you really mean that?" I asked him.

"Of course. And I want you right now," he said, nibbling on my ear.

And I gave in; because it's the only thing I know how to do.

"I love you too."

_And when I see him,  
__I'll tell him what's been on my mind all these sleepless nights.  
__He'll recite his excuses.  
__Put my tail between these legs of mine like I do all the time._

**A/N: So there you have it, another chapter. What did you like? What did you hate? Be honest; just review! I know, it was quite…detailed. The song is "Don't Call Me Peanut" by Bayside…they own it, but I changed all the she parts to he and vice versa to make it work. Sorry it took so long for me to update this...I've been really really busy with school. I'll still be busy, so it might be awhile before I get to update again.**

**MrsPatrickStump: There will also be one Mrs. Skye POV but that also won't be until later. **


	15. Care To Dance?

**As a birthday present, this chapter is dedicated to Gypsy Prince. Happy Birthday!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Care To Dance? **

**Thomas**

I opened the door, expecting to see Lindsey. We only had ten more minutes to sneak out and he still hadn't shown.

"Hey Marco," I said with a look of confusion on my face. "What are you doing here?"

"I got the fun job of making sure everyone was ready. Wait...you're not skipping out on the party are you?" he asked me.

When I didn't answer him, he glared at me.

"You are, aren't you? You know Nate wanted you to come. He and Craig are actually coming out of his room for more than five minutes since they've been together. They've been holed up in there for two months!" he complained.

"If he's with Craig, he won't notice that I'm gone. Trust me. I doubt they'll last very long in the party anyway," I said, turning around and shoving my feet into my shoes.

"Are you wearing eyeliner?" he asked, walking over to me and gawking.

"Maybe." I shrugged. "What's it to you?"

"What are you supposed to be exactly? All you're wearing is a black button up shirt with a black and silver tie. Oh and your pants of course," he  
added.

"I'm one of you," I said, smirking.

"Sorry but you don't look the part. You two have fun with your girlfriends," he said, turning to leave.

"They are not our girlfriends," I protested.

"Right. They've just been your one night stands for two months. I get it."

Before I could say anything else to change his mind, he was gone.

"Sorry I'm late," Lindsey said, huffing. "I had to finish a damn make up test."

"You wouldn't have missed it in the first place if you hadn't had a hangover. And wild sex with your girlfriend," I pointed out.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said, taking his blazer off and quicklyputting on a new tie.

"Right. She's just been your one night stand for two months. I get it."

I smirked as he followed me out of the room.

**Marco**

"What are you wearing?" Remy asked as I popped into his room. Craig was getting ready with Nate; I already stopped by and made sure they were actually going.

"This is my costume," I pouted.

"Don't tell me...Rory's going as Robin right?" he asked, laughing.

"Yeah...and? Batman has to have his sidekick," I said.

"Dude, he's taller than you. Why do you get to be Batman?" he asked me.

"First of all, he's only like an inch taller. And second, I'm wearing myBatman boots," I said, showing him. "They make me taller. And what exactly are you supposed to be?" I asked.

"Can't you tell? I'm a pirate. My date wants me to be one," he said.

"Now did you actually ask Theresa to come to this thing or is Kelly here?"

"Kelly is going. Don't worry about it," he said, waving me off.

"Fine. You better be on time though. And we all want to meet her."

**Nate**

"Tell me again how this party is not gonna get busted," Craig said, wrapping an arm around my waist. There was a Halloween party every year in the gym.

"Because, the same three teachers offer to chaperone it every year. And they don't care what we do. It's the Headmaster who doesn't like the gay scene. So he purposely doesn't go," I explained, kissing him softly when I was done.

"Who are the chaperones?" he asked, looking around the room. The place was already crowded. Most guys had their boyfriends hanging over them, and the straight ones snuck their girlfriends in. The remaining guys without girlfriends or boyfriends were in groups playing beer games.

"Well, there's Mrs. Skye, who everyone knows is like with Rex in 'secret,' Mr. James, who I don't see anywhere, but he usually goes in full costume so no one recognizes him, and the third one is this guy...I don't even know his name. He's new this year...he took that History teacher's place. Mr. Lizenused to do it but he was fired. Anyway, that big guy with the patch over his eye is the new teacher. He just started yesterday," I explained, pointing him out.

"Can't we just...?" Craig trailed off, staring into my eyes.

"Why don't we at least stay awhile? Have a few drinks?" I asked, sticking out my bottom lip.

"Okay," he said, shrugging. "But then..."

"I know. Then we'll go back to my room."

"I was actually thinking of somewhere else..."

**Rory**

"Isn't this great?" I asked Marco as we danced to a slow song.

"Yeah," he agreed before resting his head on my shoulder. As we danced, I looked around the room at everyone.

"Marco, I just want to tell you that these past fewmonths have been amazing," I said, gazing into his eyes. He smiled at me and kissed me lightly. "I…love you," I whispered.

"What?" he asked. He hadn't heard me. He was staring over my shoulder and someone. I turned to look and saw Jesse and Rex fighting in the corner. "Hey I'll be right back," he said, breaking away from me.

I watched him walk over to the two guys. Marco started yelling at Rex, but then I saw Rex shake his head and walk off with Mrs. Skye. That kid is such an idiot.

Marco was comforting Jesse, hugging him and holding him close. That's when I knew that we'd never be happy together. I love him, but he doesn't love me back. He's in love with someone else. And Andrew's in love with him. We're not supposed to be together.

He's been my boyfriend for two months now, and I don't know how I didn't see it earlier. I decided to leave before he saw me. Pulling off my Robin mask, I hung my head and walked back to my room.

**Jesse**

"I hate him!" I moaned into Marco's shoulder. Once again, Rex left me for Alyssa. Ever since that night, almost a month and a half ago, when he promised me that he loved me and only me…he's been less than faithful.

I knew I couldn't trust him, but I didn't really hate him. I loved him. I will always love him. But no matter what I do, I'm never going to be good enough for him. He wants the best of both worlds.

"No you don't," Marco whispered, hugging me again. "You love him and that's why you let him treat you this way." It was true, but I wasn't going to admit it.

"I hate him," I said again, wiping tears from my cheeks.

"Let's just go back to our room okay? I don't see Rory anywhere. I think maybe he left. He was trying to tell me something important, but I had to come see what was wrong," he said.

"Thanks for caring Marco. But I think I'm just gonna go find Nate and Craig and hang with them. Go talk to Rory; he's your boyfriend," I told him.

"You sure you'll be okay?" he asked.

"Of course. All better, see?" I said, smiling.

"I'll see you later then," he said before walking off.

**Marco**

I headed off to my room, but I was stopped by someone. It was a guy with black and purple hair, kind of like Andrew's. He had sunglasses on and a familiar looking outfit…

"Andrew?" I asked.

"Yep," he smiled, pulling the sunglasses off.

"It's a little dark in here for those," I told him.

"I know, but it's all a part of the costume," he said, smiling.

"What are you supposed to be exactly?" I asked, confused. He was just wearing all black really.

"A vampire of course," he said, pulling fangs out of his pocket. "They're hard to talk with," he added before shoving them back in.

"Well, I was just on my way to my room…Rory's gone and Jesse is all upset. The party's been a bust," I explained. I turned to go, but he put his hand on my arm and stopped me.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, dragging me over near the wall.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked him. He looked really serious.

"Marco," he sighed, pausing. "I don't know exactly how to say this. Well…ever since I met you…on the train…" he stopped talking.

"What is it Andy?" I asked, instantly wishing I hadn't. He got a faraway look in his eye and began tearing up. I made such a stupid mistake. I knew that he only let Alex call him that.

**Andrew**

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it..."

"That's just it Marco," I told him. "I want you to call me that."

"But…I thought…" I interrupted him and shoved my lips against his. He kissed me back. I was hoping this is how it would happen. He didn't pull away.

"Andrew…?"

"I love you Marco."

**Remy**

"That was amazing," I said to Kelly as we lay on his bed.

"It was, wasn't it?" he asked, grinning. "You know, I still have some energy left," he said, licking his lips. He pulled back the covers and exposed me. "May I?"

"Of course."

When he finished, he pulled himself up into my arms.

"I love you Remy."

"I have to go!" I shouted, jumping up and grabbing my pants. I never meant it to get this far. It was all innocent fun on my part. Sure, he was gorgeous, but I still like girls. I have a girlfriend.

"Wait!" he protested, trying to follow me. He ran into the hallway with me, completely naked.

"Do you want to get yourself fired?" I hissed. He realized what he was doing, and quickly went back in the room, slamming the door behind him. "I'm sorry," I said through the door before leaving.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Anyone expect Andrew to come out and say he loved Marco? Or for Kelly to say it to Remy? Sorry if I jumped two months…everything was just so slow before and I am going to have Christmas break somewhere in here, and hopefully Valentine's Day. There will most likely be a sequel, but don't quote me on that. If there is one, it'll be summer. Review!**


	16. Parents Can Be Such A Drag Part One

**Chapter Sixteen: Parents Can Be Such A Drag: Part One**

**Andrew**

"I love you," I murmured in his ear. It was the second time I said it.He showed no reaction the first time.

Marco's eyes widened as he stared at me.

"Why…" he trailed off.

"I see Rory with you. For the first time since I've known him, he's genuinely happy. And I don't want to ruin that. He's my brother, and I love him. But I love you Marco. I just wanted you to know that."

"I…"

But I didn't let him finish. I swooped in and pressed my lips to his.

"I have to go," Marco blurted out as soon as it was over.

"Marco, wait!" I called, chasing after him. I can't let him go again.

**Jesse**

"Rex! I know you're in there!" I called into Mrs. Skye's office. "I just need to talk to you! It won't take long!" I yelled.

No one came. I just know they're in there with their little baby, playing the happy little family that they really aren't.

"I will yell until everyone knows about you if you don't open this door!" I said, pounding on it. I heard the baby start to cry.

"Fine!" Rex yelled, pulling the door open. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the room. Alyssa was there, sitting on her bed, with her bathrobe pulled tightly around her. She was holding their daughter, trying to stop her from crying.

"Nice to see you again," I whispered, trying not to cry.

"Hello Jesse. Look, I want to tell you that I'm sorry. I never wanted any of this to spin out of control. I just…I love Rex. I didn't mean to ever hurt you," she said.

"I know. It's not your fault. And I love Rex too. That's why I'm doing this." I turned to Rex, and held his hand in mine.

"What _are_ you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm…I'm…" I choked back tears, trying my best to keep it together. "I'm letting you go," I finally let out. I kissed him softly on the cheek, and turned to leave.

"Don't do this," he protested, grabbing my arm.

"You can't change my mind," I told him. "I've kept you from what you want for four years. I know that when we met, you just felt sorry for me. I told you my little sob story about my parents dying. And how my sister just gave me away, even after she had been the one who always protected me. I made you fall in love, and then you fell out of it," I explained.

"I never fell out of love…" he trailed off, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"But you've moved on. You have a baby to take care of. I can't let my jealousy get in the way of that. I love you too much to just destroy the relationship you should share with your daughter."

"But what about us?" he asked, on the verge of tears himself.

"There is no us."

**Marco**

This is too much for me to take in. Rory told me he loved me at the dance. I pretended not to hear him. I really was worried about Jesse, but I also didn't know what to say to Rory. So I walked away.

And then Andrew said it too.

I've been waiting to hear those words come out of his mouth. But it couldn't have been a worse time. Because I've fallen in love with Rory.

I'm such an idiot.

I rushed back to my room, not eager to let Andrew catch up with me. I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

"What're you running from?" a familiar voice asked from behind me. I spun around, and a huge smile broke out on my face.

"Ellie!" I walked up to her and gave her a huge hug. She wasn't alone. Jay was there too…and Emma and Spinner. Weird. Craig told me they were together, but I just never pictured it until now. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came to visit you. Heard there was a huge party and we thought we'd crash it. However, due to some angry chaperones, we hid out in here instead," Spinner explained.

"Doesn't he sound so much smarter?" Emma asked, throwing her arms around him and smiling. Her and I had never really hung out much, but I was glad to see her happy. They all looked so happy.

And seeing my old friends let me forget all about Andrew and Rory, and any other drama. For the time being at least.

We stayed up all night getting updates from each other. I told them about Rory being my boyfriend, and showed them pictures. I left out the happenings with Jesse and with Andrew.

Ellie assured me that Jay was different than he used to be, and that he was a good person. It was so great to see her happy. Emma and Spinner kept to themselves most of the night, except for when Spinner and I got to talking for a little while. He was happy too. And I was pretending to be happy through all of it.

Jesse never showed up, so I let Emma and Spinner take his bed. I gave mine up to Ellie and Jay, and took my pillow on the floor with me. It was four-thirty in the morning before we all went to sleep. Even though the next day was Saturday, we had a lot to prepare for. It was Parent's Day.

**Craig**

"Ugh, I hate going-back-to-school work!" I complained. It was the morning after the Halloween party. It's Saturday morning and here I am, doing homework. I have to catch up though. Nate and I skipped class so much that we were both behind on our assignments.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, wrapping his arms around my chest. I was sitting on his bed with an empty notebook page in front of me. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No," I said, grumpy. "I can't get this poem written," I confessed. "And you wouldn't be able to help. You'd only stop me from getting it done."

"Well, what seems to be the problem?" he asked, letting go and sitting down next to me, his legs tucked underneath him.

"I think it's my meds," I told him, looking up from the page. "They don't let me get as creative as I'd like."

"Did you take them this morning yet?" he asked me.

"Nope."

"Then don't take them at all. Just until you get the poem done, I mean. It couldn't do too much damage, could it?"

"Probably not. I'll give it a try."

Just then, a knock at the door interrupted us. I looked down at what I was wearing. Just one of my old t-shirts and a pair of boxers. Nate was just in his underwear, so he pulled on some pants and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Craig," a familiar voice said. I looked up at the door.

"Joey!" I called, getting up and walking over to him.

"Hey Craig. I went to your room, and your roommate said you were here. How is everything?" he asked me.

"Great. I really like it here," I told him.

"I'm glad. Have you been, uh…?" he trailed off, unsure of whether or not to finish that sentence.

"Yes Joey, I just took it," I lied. "Hey Angie," I said, bending down to hug her.

"Craig I missed you!" she said, hugging me back.

"I missed you too kiddo. Where's the girlfriend?" I asked Joey, standing back up.

"She had to work. But she says to tell you hello. Anyway, who's this?" he asked, motioning towards Nate.

"Oh yeah. Joey, this is Nate. He's my…" I paused for just a second, "best friend. And Nate, this is my dad and my sister,"

Joey looked pleased to be referred to as my dad, and well…Nate looked…less than pleased. They shook hands before turning to me as if to say, 'what's next?'

**Thomas**

"What the hell is going on in here?" someone yelled, causing me to jump up in surprise. I saw a very angry man standing over me.

"Dad! I can explain!" Kate yelped, sitting up. The problem was; she couldn't explain. She didn't have any clothes on. She wrapped the sheet around her and dragged her dad into the hallway. I was left finding my own clothes.

I overheard their conversation and I nearly died.

"What do you think you're doing?" her dad yelled. The door was open a crack and I could just see him fuming.

"He's my boyfriend!" she yelled back. "We've been together for two months!"

"You've been doing this behind my back for two months?" he screamed. "How old is he?"

"Dad, don't," she said. I pulled my pants on and threw on my sweatshirt.

"He looks like he could be twenty. Or even older!" he yelled.

Twenty? Hmmm that could work for me.

"He's not that old Daddy!" Daddy? Who calls their father 'daddy' anymore? "He's only eighteen."

"Only eighteen? For Christ sakes Kate, you are FOURTEEN YEARS OLD DAMMIT! And you're sleeping with that kid! What is wrong with you? Is your sister doing this crap too?"

Fourteen? FOURTEEN?

What the fuck? She told me she was seventeen. Oh man, I have to get out of here.

As quickly as I could, I climbed out the window and down the fire escape. I had no idea where Lindsey was, but I wasn't about to stick around and find out.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I heard her dad yell out the window. I bolted around the corner as fast as I could.

**Rory**

"Marco? I need to talk to you," I said through the door. No one answered me, so I tried the door. It was unlocked.

I saw Marco, fast asleep on the floor, and four unknown people taking up the beds. They must be his friends from back home.

Careful not to wake anyone up, I lay down next to Marco and wrapped my arms around him. It's now or never.

"It's about time you showed up," Marco said, nuzzling into my neck. "I missed you last night."

"Well, I had a lot of thinking to do," I said, squirming around. I was way too nervous.

"About what?" he asked sleepily, kissing my neck.

"Uh…I don't really want to talk about it now with all your friends here…" I trailed off, grasping his hand. "Later, okay?"

"Sure, that's fine. But for now, we can fool around while they're still sleeping…" he looked up at me and grinned.

"Actually, I'm kinda tired," I lied. Doing that would make this harder.

"What's wrong Rory?" he asked, squeezing my hand.

"Nothing. I'm just stressed out because of Parent's Day." Another lie.

"My dad won't show. I know that much," he said, sighing.

"Sorry. I know this is harder on you than it is on me," I said, hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek.

I had been ready to break up with him as soon as I walked in. But now I'm not sure I can let go of him this easily. Maybe we can make this work.

"I love you Marco," I whispered in his ear. I felt him freeze. He didn't say a word. Maybe not.

**Lindsey**

Thomas stormed into our room, clearly out of breath. He saw Sarah and got really mad.

"Get that bitch out of here!" he yelled in between breaths.

"What's wrong with you?" I yelled back.

"I…just ran…all the way from their house!" he pointed at her. "I was being fucking chased by their dad. They're fucking fourteen dipshit!"

Whoa. Fourteen?

"You're not serious are you?" I asked. I looked down at Sarah. She wasn't looking at me. "Is that true?" I asked her. She didn't answer me, so I jumped out of bed.

"Lindsey…don't," she pleaded, starting to cry.

"You lied to me!" I yelled. "You knew you were too young for me. Your sister's too young for him too!"

"I love you Lindsey."

"This is fucking illegal!"

"You need to leave. NOW!" Thomas yelled at her. She looked to me for confirmation.

"You better go," I said through gritted teeth. She grabbed her bra off the ground and ran out crying. As soon as Thomas closed the door, someone knocked on it.

"We told you to leave Sarah!" he yelled, opening the door. "What part of that didn't you…" he stopped mid-sentence, staring.

"Um…" I said, unsure of who the man in the doorway was. It can't be Sarah and Kate's dad…can it? He looks too calm.

"Hey Dad," Thomas said. His voice was shaking. Thomas' dad stepped forward, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey there Tommy," he replied, smiling.

I instantly understood.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Will Rory and Marco break up? Do you want them to? Next chapter will have a few surprises. Do you understand what happened at the end there? If not, you'll see later. **


	17. Parents Can Be Such A Drag Part Two

**Chapter Seventeen: Parents Can Be Such A Drag: Part 2**

**Marco**

"I can't believe he just broke up with me like that!" I cried into Andrew's shoulder. Yes, I went straight to Andrew. But I actually wanted his advice on how to get Rory back. We had such a good thing going.

As soon as Rory had left the room, I told Ellie, Jay, Spinner, and Emma that they had to leave. I explained that I only had an hour to get ready for Parent's Day and that I'd get in major trouble if they were caught there. I don't really have to get ready for anything though: my dad won't show up.

"You know…" Andrew trailed off, looking into my eyes. "We can be together now," he said, kissing me.

"No, we can't!" I whined. "Rory is your brother. And he loves me. I wouldn't do that to him."

"I loved you before he ever did," he whispered, his eyes tearing up. "He told me that he realized you loved someone else. I thought that it might be me, but I guess I was wrong. We used to spend so much time together, and now…now I guess we're nothing."

"Andrew…" I sighed, leaning back. "It just wouldn't be right, I'm sorry."

"You should just leave Marco. I don't really want to talk to you right now. My parents will be here soon," he said, standing up and walking into the bathroom.

I just can't get anything right.

**Lindsey**

"Dad…what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Did you really think I'd miss Parent's Day? What kind of a father do you think I am?"

_An abusive one_, I thought to myself. Trying to get the focus off of Thomas, I stepped in between the two of them.

"Mr. Prescott, I'm Lindsey Malloy, Thomas' roommate," I said, holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Lindsey, but could you excuse my son and I for a few minutes? I need to speak with him in private."

"Actually, I think…" I started to protest, but Thomas interrupted me.

"Lindsey: don't be so annoying. I need to talk to my dad."

Okay, I don't get this. Why would he want to be alone with this guy? There's nothing I can do. If Thomas wants me to leave, then I guess I should.

"Fine. I'll be down in the diner. They're starting the luncheon soon. See you down there. Nice meeting you," I added to his dad before I left. I heard the door lock click behind me as I walked away.

**Remy**

I sat in Andrew and Rory's room. We were waiting for our parents to show up. Both of them looked depressed. Rory broke up with Marco this morning, and apparently Andrew already tried to get with him. And he turned him down.

"How are my boys?" I heard our mother's voice as she barged into the room. Dad followed behind her. Hugs and kisses were exchanged before we all settled down.

Andrew and Rory put on fake smiles and pretended to be happy. It had always been like this every year. I was actually happy for once. I was having great sex with a gorgeous guy. Of course, I'd have to find a way around the whole 'love' thing, or find a new guy.

"Remy honey, we brought a surprise for you!" my mom squealed in delight.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"Come on in!" my dad bellowed. I watched as the door opened and Theresa walked in.

I jumped up and kissed her.

"Wow, this is a surprise," I admitted. "Hey I'm gonna give her a tour of the new building," I lied, grabbing her hand. "See you guys at lunch!"

We ran out of the room, holding hands and hugging like everything was the same as it always had been. Of course, for Theresa, it was. But for me…

We burst into my room and locked the door. Thankfully Craig was with Nate. I started kissing Theresa hungrily, and pushed her up against the wall. Our hands rushed over each other's bodies and I unbuckled my belt, letting my pants fall to the floor.

Throwing my girlfriend on my bed, I pulled her shirt off and pulled her underwear down from under her skirt. She ripped my boxers off and moaned as I shoved myself inside of her. We never used condoms; it was a well-known fact that Theresa had been on birth control since she was twelve.

"I…missed…you…" I murmured through thrusts and kisses.

"Mmm…me too…" she replied.

Those were the only words we spoke throughout the entire thing. I collapsed on top of her when I was finished, covering her face and neck with kisses. We continued to make out for a few more minutes, before getting dressed and making sure we were presentable for lunch.

**Jesse**

I had no parents to visit me, so I knew that I didn't have to show up for the stupid luncheon thing. And I actually felt slightly good about breaking up with Rex. Of course, I had cried myself to sleep in the community lounge, afraid to go back to my room and be questioned by Marco.

But now, I was looking for him. He's talked about how his dad won't be coming, so I figured that we could use the day to hang out…among other things.

I busted into our room and found Marco lying on his bed, curled up and crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a caring voice. I quietly closed the door behind me and curled up next to him, putting an arm around him. "What happened?"

"Rory broke up with me. Nothing ever works out for me. He was the first guy I felt a connection with since Dylan. And now…" he sighed, wiping his face off.

"You still have me," I pointed out, hugging him.

"Thanks," he replied, rolling over and tucking his head just underneath my chin.

"I broke up with Rex," I told him suddenly.

"How do you feel about that?" he asked; his words muffled by my chest.

"I don't know yet. I really love him Marco. But I think I could be better off without him." I sighed. I'm not really sure what I want.

"Well, just do what you think will be best for you. You deserve to be happy Jesse. He treated you like shit," Marco said.

"I know what's best for me," I said, running a hand through his hair.

He looked up at me, lifting his head off of my chest.

"What?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"You."

I leaned down and kissed him. It wasn't one of those little pecks we always gave each other. And it wasn't fooling around either. It was real. And he kissed me back.

**Andrew**

Rory, my parents, and I were walking down the hallway to lunch. Remy is so full of crap. Yeah, I'm sure he's giving Theresa a tour alright. A tour down his pants.

Halfway to lunch, Rory stopped suddenly. He was staring at a guy walking by. I saw him start to shake, and then he just collapsed on the ground. My parents rushed to his side; they were always worried about their perfect twin boys. Instead of worrying about Rory, I looked at the man he'd been so afraid of.

It was the new teacher; the guy with the eye patch. He was big…probably six feet tall and he had some muscle on him. Definitely didn't look like a teacher. Apparently Rory knew him from somewhere. But where?

The man stared, then smiled at me and winked. What the fuck? Right.

"Who are you?" I asked, walking up to him.

"I'm your new history teacher, Mr. Jackson," he said, holding out his hand. Like I was really gonna shake it. I crossed my arms and glared at him. "You better go help your brother," he said before walking away.

Something strange is going on here.

**Rex**

"What do you mean?" I protested. "How can you be breaking up with me too?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry Rex. But you belong with Jesse. We both know that you're gay. You just have a false hope that somehow having a girlfriend and a baby will change that. I know it's hard on you," she said, hugging me.

"You weren't there that night," I told her. "You have no idea how hard it is. You didn't have blood dripping down your face and into your eyes. You didn't have six guys beat the shit out of you. Because you have it so much easier!" I spat, pulling away from her.

"You're right; I don't know how that feels. But that doesn't mean I have anything any easier Rex," she said, sighing.

"Oh yeah. You never had your own parents try to push you to change how you were. To tell you that you were going to hell and kick you out of their house. You aren't eighteen years old with a baby. And you're not gay. So don't give me this bullshit about you having it hard!" I yelled.

"I do know about a hard life. How about the fact that I'm twenty-eight years old and I got pregnant by my student! I would lose my job and my husband if anyone found out about that. Or let's see…this isn't really my first baby, but no one knows about that. I got pregnant when I was thirteen years old. My step-brother and two of his friends gang-raped me! And I never knew who the father of my son was. I left my home to have that baby, and gave him up for adoption! He's fifteen now. After that, I had nowhere else to go. I ended up graduating from night school when I was twenty, went to college, and became a teacher. All that work will be destroyed if anyone knew I had your baby. You don't have it any harder than _anyone_ just because you're gay. Everyone has problems!" she broke down and slid to the floor in tears.

"I had no idea," I whispered. I knelt down and held her in my arms. "I'm so sorry. Maybe you're right. I don't deserve anything that I have, including you and our daughter. I love you Alyssa, never forget that." I kissed her on the cheek and left.

**Remy**

My parents came to lunch late and explained what happened to Rory. They brought him down to the nurse, but then came to eat because they said they wanted to catch up with me too.

Once we were finished eating, we went around to different classrooms, where my parents met my teachers. Our last stop was Chemistry. I saw Kelly standing near his desk; a place we'd had sex a few times. I grinned to myself. He looked as gorgeous as ever. He was talking to a woman I'd never seen before; probably someone else's mother or sister or something.

"Ah Remy," he said as we walked up. "Hello," he greeted my mom, dad, Theresa, and Andrew.

"Mom, Dad, Reesa, this is my teacher, Mr. James," I introduced them. He shook all of their hands, and when he got to Theresa, he stopped for a minute and smiled.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing," he said, kissing her hand. She beamed at him. She'd probably be having an affair with him too if she went here.

"I'd like you all to meet Veronica," he said, gesturing to the woman beside him. "My wife."

**Craig**

"Joey, you go on ahead to my next class. It's in room 203. I just need to talk to Nate for a minute." It was the first chance I had to take him aside and apologize. Joey and Angela walked off and I pulled Nate into a corner.

"Your best friend?" he said instantly. "Is that all I am to you?"

"You gotta understand Nate…I wasn't even sure if I was gay when I got here. Joey doesn't know!" I protested.

"Well then you better tell him soon. Or I will," he said, poking me playfully in the chest. Only at the time, it didn't seem like such a playful gesture. I could tell he was angry, but he had no right to be.

I shoved him against the wall, and held him back by his shoulder.

"I'll tell him if I want!" I yelled through gritted teeth.

Nate looked dumbstruck.

"Stop acting like such an idiot," I told him.

"You need to take your meds," he said, trying not to cry. He was weak and sensitive like that.

I slapped him hard. So hard that even my hand hurt.

"Never tell me that again," I said before walking away.

**Thomas**

"I hear you have a bunch of demerits already Tommy," my dad said. He had me backed up against the wall. "For skipping class, leaving school after hours, smoking, drinking…what's wrong with you?" he yelled. "Do you want to get kicked out of here and live at home like a loser?" I felt his fist come in contact with my face.

"Dad, please," I begged him.

"Don't act like a pussy either. Or you've got another thing coming!" He threw me down and I just lay there.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"You better be," he told me, putting his shoe on the side of my cheek and pressing down. "Or I'll mess up this pretty little face of yours. You're a disgrace to this family. Dressing like a little punk, hanging around with a bunch of fags. I wouldn't be surprised if you started getting it up the ass like the rest of them!" he yelled, kicking me with each accusation.

"I'm not gay!" I yelled, partly to make him stop and partly to defend myself. It didn't work.

He bent down and grabbed me by my shirt, pulling me up. He got right in my face and challenged me.

"Why don't you prove it and fight me Tommy. Show me that you have what it takes to fight a real man."

**Nate**

As soon as Craig was gone, I ran. I didn't run to my room, but to his. If he wasn't going to take his meds, then I would.

**A/N: I forget if I said Alyssa was a different age before, so if I did, let me know. So yes, Kelly has a wife! Heh…just wait til you see what happens next with those two. Poor Nate sticks up for himself and look what happens. What do you think will happen between Thomas and his dad? **

**emphatic loser: Thank you so much! I'm glad you reviewed and glad you like the story. **

**azure: Thanks for always leaving such great reviews! You're right about Thomas' dad...yes he did beat him before he left for school...I'm glad you like the story too. **


	18. It's All Downhill From Here

**Chapter Eighteen: It's All Downhill From Here**

_You can't save me  
__You can't change me  
__Well I'm waiting for my wakeup call  
__And everything's my fault _

**Lindsey**

My parents called halfway through Parent's Day to tell me that they weren't coming. They apparently wouldn't have had time to get here, which means they forgot about it until the last minute. I don't really care much anyway.

Thomas never showed up for lunch, which I took as a really bad sign. Since my parents didn't show, I decided to go back to our room right after lunch. The door was unlocked, so I walked in.

I found Thomas lying on the floor near his bed. He was in pretty bad shape. He had a huge black and blue mark across his right cheek, with a long cut in the middle of it. It was the only visible wound, but I was sure that there were more.

"Why didn't you just let me stay?" I asked him. He opened his eyes and groaned.

"He can't find out that you know. Or he'll do worse," he said. I helped him get up, which took about ten minutes. Once he was a little more comfortable on his bed, I sat down next to him.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"He challenged me to fight him," Thomas said, wincing as he moved around a little. "Of course I didn't…so he did this to prove that I'm a pussy. I always will be when it comes to him," he confessed.

"You have to tell someone," I said, concerned.

"I can't. Who's gonna believe me?" he asked, looking at the wall.

"Your mom…the Headmaster…the police…" I suggested.

"My mom knows. She doesn't stop him," he said, tearing up.

"How could any mother subject her child to that?" I asked.

"It's not her fault. The one time she tried to stand in the way, he broke her leg with a baseball bat. And he threatened to kill her if she did it again. I told her that I could handle it, so she backed off for good," he explained.

"So why not tell someone else?"

"The Headmaster wouldn't do a damn thing about it. My father donates a shitload of money to this school, and they'd lose it all if they accused him of anything. And to those assholes, money is a hell of a lot more important than students. The same thing goes with the police. He could pay anyone to help him."

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked him. I have to tell someone, but who?

"Yeah. Just tell my teachers that I fell down the stairs and got hurt pretty bad. Say that I won't be in class until next week. I don't think I'll be able to go," he said, rubbing his eyes. I could tell that he was trying not to cry in front of me.

"I'll go do that now. Anything else?"

"No. Just take your keys and lock the door behind you."

"Okay." I think he was afraid that his dad might come back.

"Thanks Linds. You're a good friend."

"Don't mention it," I said, walking out.

**Nate**

As soon as I got back to my room, I locked the door behind me. I pulled pills out of my pocket and lined them up on the dresser. I had taken five out of the bottle. Craig wouldn't miss them.

How could I be so stupid? I thought I was ready for a serious relationship. Don't get me wrong; the past two months have been some of the best in my life. But this is all my fault. If I hadn't told Craig not to take his pill, he probably wouldn't be doing this. And I know that now I probably won't be able to get him to start taking it again.

I sat in Craig's room for an hour, deciding whether or not to take the pills. That's at least a little good, right? That I had to think about it and I didn't do it immediately. I'd say that I'm getting better, but I'm probably not since I decided to take them.

I plucked two pills off my dresser and put the remaining three in a sock in the top drawer. I was about to drop the two into my mouth, when someone knocked on the door. Without hesitation, I quickly swallowed the pills before I answered it.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in awhile. Like since we started school," I commented as Rex walked into the room. "What do you want?"

"This is my room too you know," he said, glaring at me.

"It's not like you're ever in here," I shot back. "Someone break up with you or something? Two someones maybe?" I guessed. There wasn't any other reason for him to be here. When he wasn't fucking Jesse he was fucking that teacher.

"Actually, yeah," he said, plopping down on his bed. Wow…I wasn't sure what to say. Serves him right.

"I was just leaving anyway," I lied, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind me.

I decided to go for a little trip rather than stay in this stupid school. As soon as I walked out of the building and down to the bus stop, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. The pills were already kicking in a little and I felt better.

"Hey man," I said to the guy I called. "I need some more Percocet," I said.

"Wow, it's been awhile. What'd you do, try and quit?" he asked, laughing.

"No…I've just been on some other stuff. But I need the Perc real bad," I told him.

"What you been on?" he asked.

"Lithium. It's not really that important. Just get me some. I'll be there in an hour."

I slammed my phone shut as the bus pulled up.

**Marco**

"I can't do this Jess," I told him, sighing and wiping the tears off my face. "And you can't either."

"Why not? This is what I want," he said, frowning.

"But it's not what I want," I whispered. I wasn't sure if that was the truth; but we'd both just gotten out of relationships, and it didn't feel right.

"So all of the fooling around, all the kisses, the shower…that meant nothing to you?" he asked softly, trying not to cry. "It was just a way to pass the time."

"We were having fun Jesse. I thought we both understood that. We shouldn't have even done it. We had boyfriends!" I protested.

"But we don't have any now," he pointed out, backing away from me a little.

"Look, I want to be your friend. You're one of my best friends, and I don't want to lose you," I said.

"You just did."

**Remy**

I was reeling inside.Kelly has a wife? So what's he been doing with me all along?

I don't know why I was so jealous. I just didn't want anyone else to be with him. But I still wanted to have Theresa too.

I somehow convinced my parents to let her stay here. I told them that we were just gonna spend some time together and I'd send her home later on the train. We'd just had sex again, and the entire time, all I thought about was Kelly.

A knock on my door startled me out of my thoughts. Theresa was still getting dressed, and I threw my boxers on. Sure enough, there was Kelly, standing on the other side of my door.

"You know you're not allowed to have girls in here Remy," he said, motioning towards Theresa.

"I forgot," I said, glaring at him.

"Well, I'll have to escort her out of the building. And then we'll have to have a meeting about the consequences first thing Monday morning," he said.

I kissed Theresa goodbye before watching her leave with him. I was afraid of what would happen once the two of them were alone, but he wouldn't let me follow them.

Now what?

**Jesse**

How can I be friends with someone who uses me like that? I love Marco, but I won't let him do to me what Rex did.

I'd been walking around for hours, ever since I left the room. I decided to go talk to Rex. I wasn't going to take him back, but I wanted to have what we used to have. I wanted to be good friends with him.

I used to be able to tell him all my secrets, and hopefully I still can.

"Rex?" I asked into the dark room. I knew he was in here.

"Come to take me back?" he asked. I closed the door and followed the sound of his voice to his bed. I sat down next to him.

"You know I can't do that," I whispered, instantly feeling wetness in my eyes. I'm still in love with him, even after all he did.

"Alyssa broke up with me too," he said. My stomach squirmed around. "I don't have anything anymore."

"I'm sorry."

He pulled me down next to him, wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"One last time? To say goodbye?" he asked.

Before I could answer, I felt him pulling my pants down.

We had the best sex in four years, probably because I knew he wasn't with Alyssa anymore.

Completely naked, we huddled close under the blankets, panting. I felt his hot breath on my neck and gave in.

"I still love you," I breathed out, kissing him.

"I love you too."

And just like that, we were back together.

**Rory**

"Where did either of us go wrong?" I asked Andrew. We were sitting on our floor, backs against my bed, talking.

"I don't know. He turned me down though. Maybe the two of you should be together," he said, talking about Marco.

"I don't think so. He'll come around; he always does," I replied. A part of me felt empty without Marco, but it wasn't right to make him love me when he wants someone else.

"Even without Marco, you have that familiar look of love in your eye," Andrew commented, smiling a little.

"That's because I love you Andrew. I always have. You're the person I'm meant to be with," I confessed, looking into his eyes.

"You know it can't be that way. You're my brother," Andrew whispered, looking away.

"We're not even real brothers. I've never thought of you that way. I know you love me too. So why won't you be with me?" I begged, leaning closer to him.

Andrew looked straight into my eyes and leaned forward, kissing me hard. I'd been waiting for that kiss for the longest time. For two years. I finally got it and I felt my heart jump in my chest.

"That's all I can ever give you," he said.

My heart fell and tears formed at the corners of my eyes.

An awkward silence fell, but I didn't leave. I couldn't; I knew he was right.

**Andrew**

"Why'd you faint when that teacher walked by?" I asked suddenly, breaking the silence when I remembered this afternoon.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he replied, looking away from me.

"I'm sorry Rory," I said, feeling bad. I knew he was in love with me, but I never wanted to accept it.

"I understand; I really do. But sometimes I feel like I'd die without you," he replied.

"Let's do it right now; together," I said, pulling my razor out of my pocket, where I always kept it.

"Andrew…" he trailed off, looking at it wearily.

"One for me," I said, dragging the blade across my skin.

"You didn't slit it the right way you know," Rory told me.

"Of course I know that. Quit stalling or I'll do it right, and my blood'll be all over the carpet before you call 911," I said.

"I don't…" Rory trailed off, not finishing the sentence.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill you. We can be twisted blood brothers. Almost like the real thing. We'll cross our wrists over each other's and it'll be done," I explained.

"No, we can't," he said, pushing my hand away.

"Fine. You're going to make me do this alone?" I asked. I felt a surge of strength and cut it the right way, and the blood started gushing. The cuts on my arm looked like a cross.

"Andrew…I'm calling 911. Don't do this to me."

"It doesn't really hurt that bad. Don't be such a baby. And one for you…" the razor blade lowered, just touching Rory's skin.

"STOP!" he yelled.

"I'll die then Rory!" I yelled, full of anger. He tells me he loves me and he'll die without me, but he'll just leave me to do this on my own?

"I can't," he told me, starting to dial. 9.

"Why not Ror?" I asked. "Maybe you should just let me die." 1.

"I can't because…because…I'm HIV positive." 1.

_And I'm a death threat, haven't slept yet  
__Baby why the wakeup call  
__I'm the bad boy, tell the tabloids  
__Everything's my fault_

**A/N: So Nate is addicted to Percoset (which is a pain medication that's a mixture of oxycodone…the drug JT sold on the show…and Acetaminophen) and Lithium is the bi-polar medication. The song is "Save Me" by Unwritten Law and they own it. I know, the scene between Andrew and Rory is reallyweird and stuff…but Andrew is suicidal and he can't help it…not to mention he's overwhelmed from his brother confessing his love to him. And there's another secret from Rory. What did you think? **

**Thanks to all my reviewers...and to those of you who don't review; please do! I want to break 300 reviews by the end of this story. And there's still at least seven chapters left, maybe more. **


	19. Let's Mix It Up A Little

**Chapter Nineteen: Let's Mix It Up A Little**

**Marco**

Rory called me from the hospital. Andrew was in trouble, and I was trying to get there as fast as I could. I got Remy and we hopped on the bus, taking it all the way there. In five minutes I was up in his room.

"What happened?" I asked, out of breath from running up five flights of stairs. Of course the elevator had to be broken the one day I needed to rush.

Andrew didn't answer me; he just looked out of the window. I turned to Rory for answers, and he motioned for me to follow him out in the hallway. Remy stayed behind, sitting next to Andrew's bed and trying to get him to talk.

Out in the hallway, Rory and I sat on a bench against the wall and he sighed.

"What's this all about?" I asked, worried by the look on Rory's face. It hurt me to be so close to him and not be able to hold him. I placed my hand on top of his, but he pulled away and began chewing on his bottom lip.

"Andrew...he had this idea…to do some weird 'blood brothers' thing. But I didn't want to. So he turned it into some suicidal thing. He slit his wrist both ways…God, I don't know how it all came to this," he said, leaning back against the wall.

"It's gonna be okay. At least he's alive and you got him here in time," I said, watching him. He was doing everything he could to avoid eye contact.

"You should go in and see him," he suggested.

"I think I'll let Remy visit for awhile. Besides, I want to talk to you."

"About what?" he asked, staring at the ceiling.

"This; us…" I trailed off. "Rory, are you okay?" I asked finally. He was still chewing on his lip, but now staring at the floor. At my question, he shrugged his shoulders; evading any real answer.

"Are you?" he asked instead.

"No, I'm not," I admitted. He sat up at that, and actually looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"Can you really ask me that question without knowing the answer?" I asked, staring into his eyes. "Rory, it is absolutely killing me to be sitting right here next to you and not even be able to touch you. I just don't understand it; we have something! And you just broke up with me. Why?" I begged him for an answer, holding back tears. "You're breaking my heart," I confessed.

"Marco…" he said, leaning in a little. I leaned forward the rest of the way and our lips met, pulsing with hope.

But it was all crushed when he pulled back, ran a hand through my hair and cried.

"I can't do this," he whispered. "You're in love with Andrew," he said, standing up. I stood too, getting as close as he would allow.

"And so are you," I said finally, letting him know that I could tell. "We should get over him together," I whispered into his ear.

He kissed me then; hard and passionate, sucking on my bottom lip the way he knew I liked it. It was the best moment I'd ever had with him. We were both there, completely open to each other. But it lasted only a few seconds.

This time it was his mouth to my ear, his breath tickling me as he whispered the words.

"I want you to be with him."

And he walked away.

Images flashed into my mind: the first time we held hands, the first time we kissed, first time we had sex, everything that's happened, up until our last kiss.

That was what my last kiss with Rory was like.

**Kelly**

I led Theresa to the main doors of the building, no one was around, so I took the time to have a talk with her.

"How was the sex?" I came right out and asked.

"Excuse me?" she said, eyes bulging.

"Oh don't play dumb with me. I'm not an idiot," I said, grinning. "Anyway, I doubt your sex is as good as our sex."

"You're disgusting. I don't need to hear about you and your wife's sex life; and I'm not sure why you care about me and Remy," she said, trying to walk faster and get away from me.

I reached out and grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"I wasn't talking about my wife," I said. We were standing at the front entrance.

She had a look of confusion plastered on her face. I leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Your boyfriend and I have been fucking every night." I stepped back, watching tears fill her eyes.

"You're lying!" she protested, but I could tell that there was doubt in her statement.

"If I was lying, would I know that he has a heart shaped birthmark on his ass? Or that he has a scar on the inside of his left thigh from where he…" she interrupted me, still crying.

"You can tell him that it's over between us!" she yelled. "You nasty little fag." She ran off, pushing the doors open.

"Nice meeting you!" I called after her, smirking.

Perfect.

**Andrew**

Marco busted into the room, full force, tears streaming down his face. Remy politely excused himself, giving us time alone.

I held out my arms to him as he climbed into my bed, carefully avoiding my arm.

"I'm so sorry Marco," I whispered, stroking his hair. I had seen the Rory kiss him through the door, whisper something that must have horrified him, then walk off as if nothing had happened. He tended to do that sometimes. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him.

I felt him shrug his shoulders against my stomach, his head resting on my chest. I leaned down and kissed the top of his head. When I did, he sat up with a leg on either side, straddling me. He was sitting right on my…

"I think…I think he's right," he said, taking both of my hands in his.

"He usually is," I said, knowing he was talking about Rory. "About what though?" I asked.

"That I'm in love with you," he whispered before throwing himself on me and kissing me.

Now that was something I had been waiting for since I met him. I stuck my tongue in his mouth and started moving my hands down, playing with the top of his pants.

"I love you Marco," I said between kisses. Instead of saying anything, he pulled his pants off and turned around. I got on my knees behind him and simply pulled my gown up to give myself some room.

**Rory**

I watched them through the door, surprised, but at the same time, not surprised at how quickly they had sex. Guess his heart's not so broken after all. It was just lost for awhile.

I cried and smiled as I turned away. I was smiling because I knew I had just given both of them what they really wanted, and I knew that they'd be happy. That was very important for me. But I was crying because I knew that I had just lost both of them. And I felt so alone.

**Rex**

"How long do you think we'll last?" I asked Jesse. We'd just had sex yet again, and it was perfect.

"Why would you even ask that?" he said, turning around to face me. He kissed me hard, pushing my head back into the pillow. "We will always be together. As long as…you stay away from Alyssa," he added.

"You can't expect me to stay away from my daughter though," I told him, tracing my finger along his chest and kissing his shoulder.

"We can visit her together," he said. "That's the only way I'll accept it," he told me.

"That's fine with me; as long as you don't do shit with Marco," I said coldly.

"Don't worry about that; we're not friends anymore. I'm pissed at him." I smiled as I heard this news, and sat up, lighting a cigarette. Jesse moved into my lap, leaning back against my shoulder as I blew smoke past his face.

"Well, then you can move in here with me," I said, kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear. He moaned as I slipped my hand into his boxers.

"What about Nate?" he asked.

"I'm sure we can work something out," I said as I gripped his dick in my hand, and started moving it up and down.

He leaned his head back, kissing me while I pleasured him, my hand pumping faster.

**Remy**

"What did you say to her?" I asked Kelly when he walked into his room, ten minutes later. I went there and waited for him because I couldn't stand it.

"Nothing," he said, making a face. "Why would I say anything to her? I was just following procedure."

"Bull shit," I said, pushing him down onto the bed and standing over him. "You've been gone over ten minutes even though it's a two minute walk to the door!" I protested.

"Getting rough? You know how I like that," he said, grinning. "Just so you know; I really didn't tell her anything. I took so long because I was looking for you. I wanted to tell you that I was out of line with what I said earlier. I'm not in love with you Remy. It was just an act of lust, you know?" he asked me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, unsure of what to say. Was he telling the truth?

"Okay…" I trailed off.

"Are we good then?" he asked.

"Not really. Why didn't you tell me you had a wife?" I asked, angry.

"The same reason you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend," he said. "It sort of ruins the atmosphere. Besides, you probably feel the same way I do; thinking there's something really wrong with you when you can't decide if you like girls or guys better. Trust me, I've been dealing with it for a long time, and it doesn't get any easier."

He said it all exactly how I felt it.

"You're right," I sighed, shoving my hands into my pockets, not knowing what to do next.

"Come on, why don't you put those hands to work." He reached up, grabbing my arms, and pulling me down on top of him. Our bodies were pressed tightly together and I could feel his bulge against my crotch.

I kissed him, running my hands up his shirt, feeling his chest and his back.

We both reached for each other's belt buckles at the same time.

**Thomas**

It had been hours since Lindsey left to talk to my teachers, so he obviously went somewhere else after that. He finally came in around 1 am.

"Where have you been?" I asked him from my bed. I could tell he didn't want to answer.

"Don't worry about it," he said finally, pulling his shirt off and climbing into bed. He looked a little drunk; almost like he'd been drunk but it was already wearing off.

"Linds…do not tell me you were with her again," I sighed.

"Don't lecture me Thomas," he groaned. "It's illegal, blah blah blah…she's too young for me...yeah, I get it," he said. "I can't help it. I think I'm in love with her."

"As we both know, I don't really care much about the breaking the law thing…I just don't see why you'd be with that girl if she lied to you and all that shit. And I know that you do care about breaking the law. And her dad is psycho!" I added.

I lectured him anyway because I was worried about him. I'm not turning gay or anything, it's just that since Nate and Craig have gotten together, Lindsey has turned into my best friend. He's the only one who knows about my dad, and he's keeping my secret for me. So I'm trying to look out for him.

"Thomas, that's not really important. She was talking about Kate tonight. I gotta tell you something," he said.

"I don't want to have anything to do with that girl," I said. "So I don't even want to know."

"I think you should…" he trailed off.

I didn't answer him; instead I turned the light off next to my bed, hinting that I was done talking. But he didn't take the hint; he just didn't care.

"She's pregnant, man."

**Craig**

"Where have you been?" I asked Nate, worried as he quietly came into my room. It was nearly three am.

"Away from you," he said, sitting down on Remy's bed instead of mine. I stood up, walking over to him.

"Come on, don't be like that. I'm sorry," I said, sitting next to him. "I took my meds," I lied. I got closer to him and kissed his cheek before laying my head on his shoulder.

"You mean it?" he asked, picking my head up and looking into my eyes.

"Of course." I was only lying about the meds. I really was sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper like that.

"I forgive you," he said, kissing me lightly.

"I love you," I whispered into his lips.

It was as though time stopped. We didn't move; our lips were still together, but we weren't kissing. Nate stared into my eyes, never looking away.

"I love you too," he finally responded, lips still pressed. We lay down together and our tongues met, and we started pulling clothes off as we made out, eager to keep our relationship going.

**Rory**

I waited until Marco was forced out by the nurses at three am. I was allowed to stay because I was family. I sat down on the edge of the bed, slumping my shoulders.

"Thanks," Andrew murmured, rubbing my back.

"Don't mention it," I said coldly, flinching at his touch.

"You have to tell me Ror," he said after a few minutes of silence. "You can't just unleash a huge secret on me like that and not explain."

"Fine, because you're my _brother_," I said, stressing the word, "I'll tell you. Right now. No interruptions," I added.

"That seems reasonable," he said, leaning back.

"It all started when my parents died and I was ten," I said; ready to finally tell my story. Even though Andrew had exactly what I wanted, I knew I could still talk to him about anything. "Remy and I were both put into an orphanage, or whatever they call it these days. Soon after that, we were put into separate foster homes. Apparently no one wanted twins.

I was bounced around for the next two years, getting the worst homes. I was hit at one, and forced to work at another…the point is that they were horrible. And to make matters worse, Remy was adopted by his first foster family; which happened to be yours. I didn't know where he was or how to get to him, so I ran away.

I basically lived on the streets, and found a group of kids to hang with. We lived in this unused subway tunnel. I felt more a part of a family than I had in the foster homes. I was with them all for three years, and sometimes I still miss them. We all did the same thing…sex for money." I paused, seeing that Andrew's mouth was hanging open. "You promised not to interrupt," I said. He nodded, still shocked, and I continued.

"There were all these guys…they were mostly scared, married guys who where hiding their homosexuality. I almost felt good that I could help them out; but of course I felt dirty too. But I needed the money, so I did it. That's where I got the HIV from. I never really paid attention to using protection because most of the guys didn't want it. I don't know who I got it from or when I did; all I know is that one day, after your parents adopted me, I went to the doctor and BAM…I was HIV positive.

Something happened there though. It's the reason why I always keep a pen in my pocket; if you ever even noticed…

I was in a hotel room with this guy. He was pretty big, and for some reason, I didn't want to have sex with him. I was having a bad day, and I just didn't want to. So I pushed him off and tried to give his money back. But he wouldn't take it. He pushed me up against the table and started to…" I trailed off, choking back tears.

Andrew silently pulled me into a hug, and rubbed my back again. I let him this time, and somehow found the voice to finish the story.

"He was raping me. And I wouldn't just stand there and let it happen. I saw a pen lying on the table and I grabbed it. When the guy paused for a second—I have no idea why—I took my chance and whipped around, stabbing him in the eye with it…" Andrew gasped, and I nodded my head.

"I ran off after that. I was running down the street, away from the guy, when Remy saw me, and stopped the car. And I met you."

I looked into his eyes and gave him a half smile. He wiped the tears off of my cheek and held me only like a brother could.

But it made me hurt even more. I was so close to him, and at the same time, so far away.

**A/N: There you have it…one of my longer chapters. Now you know Rory's story…and does anyone get why Andrew gasped when he did? It's significant and has to do with chapter seventeen (hint hint). See if you can figure it out (if you haven't already). Andrew and Marco are now together…somewhat. And Rex and Jesse are good so far. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. The next chapter will take place a month later. **


	20. I Gotta Get Out Of Here

**Chapter Twenty: I Gotta Get Out Of Here**

**Marco**

It's been a month since the…incident at the hospital. It was the best incident that I've had in a long, long time. Not that I didn't love my time with Rory, but, I've been waiting for this. I love being with Andrew.

Ever since he was released from the hospital, he's been staying in my room. It is the best feeling in the world waking up next to him every morning. We have so much time to spend together that we don't really hang out with anyone anymore.

I haven't spoken to Jesse since that night either. He won't talk to me at all. But surprise, surprise, he's back with Rex. If he wasn't being such a hypocrite, I probably would have apologized by now. But I can't change what happened, and I'm not going to either.

Now it's the first official day of Christmas break. I'm leaving here and going straight to Andrew's apartment in New York City (it's like his third home or something). Apparently it's huge, and he can invite anyone he wants to. He told me to invite Craig and Nate, so I did. But Nate's the only one out of that group that will even talk to me. He said he's not taking sides, and he's glad that I didn't get into anything that I wasn't ready for.

Obviously, Rex sided with Jesse, and since he's pretending to be the perfect boyfriend, Lindsey and Thomas won't talk to me either. I don't really care though. All I need is Andrew.

"Ready to go?" I asked my boyfriend, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his neck.

"Sorry. There's a bit of a delay…" he trailed off, turning around to face me.

"What is it?" I asked, frowning. I was definitely looking forward to getting away from this school for awhile.

"I have an appointment…tonight. So we can't leave until after," he said, sighing. Andrew's been going to mandatory counseling for his little stunt. I traced the scars on his arms and sighed.

"It's fine, really." I brushed some of his now-brown hair out of his face and smiled. "What time is that appointment?" I asked.

"Oh we definitely have some time to kill…" he said, grabbing my hand and leading me over to our bed. Yes, _our_ bed.

**Jesse**

It's funny how life changes so much. Well, it's not really funny, just weird. I moved into Rex's room, and he's been with me every single night since we got back together. I know this because I haven't slept in two months. Every night, after we have sex, he falls asleep, but I don't. I stay awake and watch his chest rise and fall. I watch his every move. And never once has he tried to get up and leave.

The only sleep I get is on the bus rides into the city, or during my free period when I know Rex is in class. But Rex isn't the only reason that I stay awake. I stay awake because of Marco.

I haven't talked to him since the day that I told him he lost me. And I miss him. But there's no turning back now. I have Rex, which is all I've ever wanted. So why do I miss him? When I sat down next to Marco that first day on the train, something happened. For the first time, I felt like I could be better without Rex.

Yet here I am, lying next to him and hearing him breathe. I felt him move under my head so I sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"You're always awake before me," he muttered, opening his eyes and smiling.

"Of course," I said. He has no idea that I keep watch over him. That I don't trust him.

"And why is that?" he asked, sitting up and putting an arm around me.

"Because the best part of my day is watching you wake up," I said truthfully.

"Why? I look like shit when I wake up," he said rubbing his eyes.

"You look like you. You look amazing."

"And so do you," he said, leaning in and kissing me. "Today is the first day of Christmas break. And we're gonna get out of this place," he added, smiling.

"I can't wait. Where are we going?" I asked, kissing his neck and snuggling up into his chest.

"It's a surprise. I hope you like it," he replied, tugging at the edge of my sleeve.

"I will. I like everything you do." _Lately_, I added that last bit in my mind.

"I love you Jesse," he said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"I love you too."

**Nate**

I moved in with Craig the night Andrew came back from the hospital. Andrew moved in with Marco, so Jesse moved in with Rex, so I had to move somewhere.

Living with Craig is bittersweet. Of course he lied to me that day; he didn't take his meds. And he still doesn't. But I take mine, and it softens the blows I get from him every night.

I have to be really careful about what I say or do, or I'll get hit. I know it's not his fault; it's his disease. I can't force him to take his medication, but I still love him. I can't just give up on him.

After he hits me, he's always immediately sorry, and makes up for it with sex usually. That's all our relationship is; beatings and sex. I fell for him too quickly, and it's too hard to get out of this hole.

So I just take the drugs to get by.

"Good morning," Craig said, wrapping his arms around me. Sleep is the only peace I have. I'm able to be close to Craig, to feel him with me, and I don't get hurt.

"Morning," I replied, playing with the curls in his hair. I never added 'good' in front of that greeting, because I wasn't sure if the morning would be good or bad.

"You excited that we get two weeks off?" he asked, giving me a quick kiss.

"Not really…I don't get to spend it with you," I said, sighing. My response was partly truthful.

"God Nate, why can't you ever be happy?" he groaned, getting up and walking towards the bathroom. "You should really work on that." He went in and shut the door, leaving me lying there in disbelief.

"I'm not happy because you hurt me," I said softly.

I got up, popped two of my pills, and went into the bathroom, joining him in the shower.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked, pulling me close to him and kissing my cheek.

"No, why would I be?" I asked.

"Because I'm not bringing you back home with me."

"Don't worry about it Craig. I know that you need to tell Joey on your own about us. I don't want to make things harder for you," I told him, hugging him.

We washed each other in silence, smiling and making out from time to time. I was thinking about how I could be so happy and so unhappy at the same time. Craig drew me out of my thoughts when he turned me around. I bent over mechanically; I'm used to this. It's always his turn nowadays.

**Thomas**

I woke up around twelve in the afternoon to banging on the door. I had planned on sleeping even later since I didn't have class. It's finally the first day of Christmas break. And I'm not going home.

"Coming!" I yelled, grumpy. I stood up and went to the door in my boxers. Lindsey, the lucky bastard, slept through all of the banging and yelling. I flung the door open, prepared to give the knocker a piece of my mind, by my mouth hung open. Great, what's this about?

Two cops were standing there, looking agitated. What did I do now? As far as I know, I haven't been sleeping with any random girls. I haven't even gone out drinking since I found out about Kate. Not that I'm even sure if it's my baby or not. But something like that'll really sober a guy up. There's no fun to drinking anymore.

"Hello?" one of the men shouted at me. I had drifted into thought, but he brought my attention straight back to him.

"Yeah?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Are you Lindsey Malloy?" the other one asked me, with a hand on his handcuffs. Shit. Sucks for Linds.

"No…that'd be him right over there," I said, pointing to my roommate who was still sleeping.

They shoved past me and walked up to Lindsey's bed. One of the cops shoved him in the shoulder and he groaned, opened his eyes, and sat up quickly.

"Lindsey Malloy?"

"Yeah?" he asked, annoyed and scared at the same time.

"Get up."

He obeyed, and stood, facing both of them. He had his MGA sweatpants on, but no shirt.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back," one officer commanded.

"What? Why?" he asked, his voice rising.

"You're under arrest for the statutory rape of Sarah Williams."

**Remy**

Ever since Parent's Day, I've been staying over with Kelly. Nate moved in with Craig, and I sure as hell wasn't going to stay and listen to their sex every night. Besides, with Kelly, I get sex of my own every night. So it works out.

He's a little attached to me, but I just shrug it off. He always wants to cuddle after the sex, but I don't do cuddling. I always shove him off and then he gets upset, but he'll get over it. For me, this is about the sex and only the sex.

I do need a break from him though. So over Christmas, I'm inviting Theresa to stay at my house. Our parents are only home on Christmas Eve and Christmas during the holiday break. So me and my brothers are just gonna have our friends over and party pretty much the rest of the time. Which means Theresa can sleepover too.

I waited until I was outside of Kelly's hearing area to call Theresa. The phone rang five times, and then went to voicemail. That's weird. She always answers when I call. She wouldn't be in class or anything…

The third time I called, she answered, sounding extremely annoyed.

"What?" she snapped.

"Reesa it's me. What's wrong?" I asked her.

"You're seriously going to pretend that you don't know? You're such an ass Remy," she spat.

"What are you talking about?" I really had no idea.

"Your little boyfriend told me everything. So drop the act," she yelled.

"Who? What?" I now knew what she was talking about, but it was best to pretend I didn't.

"Mr. James!" she shrieked.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. That dude has hated me ever since I walked into his class! Whatever he said to you, it's not true!" I lied, begging for her to believe me.

"Then how would he know about your birthmark? Or your scar? You're full of shit Remy Michaels and I hope I never have to talk to you again. It's over between us."

And then she hung up.

I'm gonna kill Kelly.

**Rory**

I can't wait to get out of this place, but, at the same time, I want to stay. If I go home during this stupid break, I'll just end up seeing Andrew and Marco together every day. It's been a month and I haven't gotten over him. I'm still in love with Marco, and I'm still in love with Andrew, and I have to see them together.

And I'm the only one that's alone here. Andrew moved in with Marco, which caused everyone to switch rooms. Remy doesn't even come here, he goes to Kelly's house and somehow still gets to school on time.

I've found ways to deal; but it's not the same.

Nothing's the same as being with Marco.

And nothing's the same as Andrew's kiss.

I'm just some fucked up pathetic teenager.

And I hate it.

**Rex**

Jesse fell asleep shortly after I woke up. I know that he's been making sure I don't leave him every night. Otherwise, why would he look so tired all the time and sleep on the bus? I'm not an idiot.

I knew I didn't have long, but I went to see someone else I cared about.

And she didn't like it one bit.

"It doesn't matter Rex!" I know you want this, but it can't happen! I shouldn't have done any of it, but I can't change things now. You need to move on with your life," Alyssa said. I had just told her that we should still be together. I was doing it for Gracie. My daughter.

"I can't. She's my daughter too. You can't keep her from me or I'll tell," I said firmly.

"You'd get kicked out of school. And I'd be fired. Do you really want that to happen?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"I'd do anything for that baby," I told her, refusing to falter.

"Fine. But I hate you for this."

"I love you Alyssa."

"But I don't love you."

The truth was; I don't love her. I'm absolutely in love with Jesse. He means everything to me. But if I don't sleep with Alyssa or tell her I love her, I know that she'd keep Gracie from me.

I can't believe I'm doing this to Jesse.

Again.

But I can't lose my daughter.

**A/N: Yet another chapter. How was it? I didn't get as many reviews as I really wanted for the last chapter, but all my faithful reviewers left one so I gotta update for them...you know who you are and I love you guys...thanks! Anyway, I just wrote chapter 23, and I've realized that I'll most likely (not a promise) make it to 30 chapters for this story. 25 is just not going to cut it. And of course, I desperately want to do a sequel...buuuut I also have an Ellie story that I need to work on. Don't worry though...lots more drama up ahead! **


	21. It Happens To Other People

**Chapter Twenty-One: It Happens To Other People **

**Andrew**

"Well, this is it," I said, dropping our bags by the door as I led Marco into the apartment.

"This is an apartment?" he asked, eyes wide. "It's bigger than my house!"

"It's really not that big. Compared to our house, at least…"

"Oh stop bragging," he said before silencing me with a kiss. "So, tell me about it."

"Well, there are just three bathrooms, six bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, and a living room," he said, shrugging.

"Wow. I can't even begin to imagine what your house looks like. So…where's our room?" he asked.

Right when I was about to answer him, the door opened behind us and Rory walked in. We pulled apart. I always felt bad being together when Rory could see.

"Christ Rory, you look like shit," I said, walking over to him and hugging him.

"Thanks," he said softly.

He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. His hair was all messed up, his eyes were sunken with dark lines under them, his nose was red, and he was really pale.

"You okay?" Marco asked him, staying where he was.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going up to my room." He walked upstairs without another word, leaving Marco and I in awe of the way he was acting.

"This is really hard on him," I said, concerned.

"I know. Maybe we should try and cheer him up," Marco suggested.

"I think we better leave him alone for the time being. I'll show you to our room okay?"

I grasped his hand and pulled him along up the stairs.

**Remy**

I had a huge fight with Kelly before I left to go home. I told him that it was over between us, and that I was sick of his bullshit. I still can't believe he told Theresa about me and him! Now I don't even have a girlfriend.

I guess I'm not that upset about it. I mean, both relationships were only about sex, and I think I need more than that. At least, I need more to decide if I'm gay or not. I can't go on the rest of my life being bi.

"You okay?" Nate asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I had invited him and Craig to come spend Christmas at our apartment, but Craig had to go home. So now Nate and I were having an awkward ride there.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, sighing.

"Both your girlfriends break up with you?" he asked.

"Something like that. But, how did you know…?"

"News travels fast at school," he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Trust me, I'm not the most interesting person there," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"I know." He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes again, laughing.

"So…what's up with you?" I asked. "How are things with Craig?"

"Great," he said, leaning his head against the window. Yeah, he was definitely lying.

"Things will get better," I assured him. "And if they don't, you'll find someone better than him. There are some great guys out there."

"Thanks," he said, smiling in my direction.

And just like that, we were friends.

**Craig**

"I'm home!" I yelled to the house.

"Craig!" Angie yelled, running in from the kitchen. "You're back!"

"Just for two weeks Ang. But I'll be here for Christmas."

"Hey Craig," Joey greeted me, walking in behind her. We hugged and I followed them into the living room.

"Where's your girlfriend Joey?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

"We broke up," he said, sitting in his chair.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It really sucks."

"Not really. Craig, we've got a surprise for you," he said, smiling.

"Really, what is it?"

"Come on in!" he yelled to someone. When I saw her, I nearly jumped for joy.

"Caitlin!" I ran over to her like a little kid, and gave her a huge hug. "When did you get back?" I asked.

"About three weeks ago," she said. "Craig, we're getting married."

"That's great! I can't wait," I yelled excitedly.

"We want you to be the best man," Joey said, clapping me on the back.

"Of course," I told them. A knock on the door brought us out of our celebration. "I'll get it."

I opened the door and was surprised.

"Craig, I missed you so much!" Manny said as she hugged me and I was pushedmeback into the house.

"I missed you too Manny," I said, kissing her hard. "Let's go upstairs," I whispered in her ear.

**Marco**

"I'll get it!" I yelled as the doorbell rang. I threw the door open and stepped back. "What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"Nate invited us," Rex said, walking inside and dragging Jesse behind him.

"Great. Uh…I guess Andrew will see you to your room then," I said, closing the door and walking up the stairs. I had nothing else to do, so I knocked on Rory's door.

There was no answer. I knocked again, and still, nothing. So I pushed the door open and found him lying on his bed, asleep. He looked so horrible, and it's probably my fault.

I shouldn't have taken his advice and gone with Andrew. Because I can tell that it's killing him.

But I know that it's too late now. I miss Rory, but I'm so happy with Andrew.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, touching his cheek, before turning and walking out of the room.

**Jesse**

"I can't believe this was the surprise," I said, throwing my bag on the bed and plopping down next to it.

"I thought you'd be happy that we didn't have to stay at some dumb hotel. You know my parents won't let me go home, and well, you don't have anywhere to go either. And I sure as hell wasn't going to stay at school."

"I just didn't want to see Marco. Don't worry about it; I'm glad you planned something nice for me. Thanks," I said, smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

He closed the door and locked it before walking over to me and jumping on the bed.

"I'll make it up to you," he said, kissing me and shoving his tongue into my mouth. "I promise."

**Lindsey**

"Can I even get a phone call or something?" I asked. I was sitting in a fricken jail cell, still without a shirt. There were three other guys in there with me.

"Yeah, sure kid. It won't help you much though," one of the officers said. "You're not getting out on bail."

"What? Are you kidding?" I yelled. "Why not?"

"Don't ask me. I'm not the one who decided it." He unlocked the door and let me out. Then he led me over to the phone on the wall and stood there, watching me.

I dialed Sarah's cell phone. I didn't know who else to call.

"Hello?" she asked, answering on the first ring.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked her. "This is crazy!"

"Lindsey, I'm so sorry. I didn't know this was going to happen. My dad found out who you were. But don't worry, I didn't tell them anything. Don't you say anything either. I'll try to get you out of it. I'll talk to my dad," she said. "But I gotta go, he's coming."

Before I could say anything else, she hung up the phone.

"One more call?" I asked.

"Who?" he asked back, taking the receiver from me.

"My lawyer."

"Fine, here." He handed it back to me and I dialed once again, sighing as he answered the phone.

"Hey Dad. Look…I need your help…"

**Rex**

"Hey, I'm glad you're gonna do this for me," I told Alyssa over the phone.

"Yeah, well, I'm not," she grumbled. "I don't know how you expect me to get Bella down there for Christmas. Her father's not gonna want us to go anywhere," she said, sighing.

"I'm her father, remember? And her name is Gracie, so don't call her that," I hissed.

"I named her Isabella Grace. So I will call her what I want to," she said, sighing.

"Whatever. Look, just find a way to get her here," I said before hanging up.

I turned around to go back to my room, but there he was, standing right behind me.

"Hey Jesse." He glared at me. I wonder how much he heard.

**Thomas**

Here I am, at Andrew Billingsley's apartment in New York. I can't believe this. I don't really even have anyone to talk to, since Lindsey's in prison.

I lay in my bed in the empty room, curled up under the blankets. I'd never felt this bad before. My dad has been hitting me since I was ten, and I usually just forgot about it.

But now, it's been a month since it happened and I can't forget about it. There was no way I'd go back home for Christmas. I feel bad for leaving my mom like this, but I know he won't lay a hand on her. He's probably satisfied with what he did to me.

A tear rolled down my cheek, then another, and another. Within a minute or two, I was balling,unable to stop it. Thankfully there isn't anyone in here.

Fuck. How could he do this to me? I've never been this way before. I've never cried about my father. But it was the first time that he ever…

I can't even think about it. I can't sleep now either. Because, even though I know he's nowhere near me, I'm afraid that he'll be here, that he'll come and do it again.

My father has turned me into a coward. And I'm crying over him.

"_**You're not gonna fight me then are you?" he growled, pulling me up off the ground. **_

"_**No, I'm not," I whispered, wincing. He had just finished beating the shit out of me and I could barely stand. **_

_**I saw him undo his belt and he turned me around, pulling my pants down. It wasn't the first time he whipped me with it, so I was prepared. It stung so badly, but I wouldn't let him see me cry.**_

"_**If you won't fight like a man, then I know you'll like this," he growled.**_

_**I didn't know that he was gonna do it. I had no idea.**_

**_I screamed and cried out in pain as I felt something slam into my rear end. _**

_**He was…he…**_

_**I bawled like a little baby and screamed for him to stop. But he didn't.**_

_**He didn't stop until he wanted to. And by then, I was numb all over, and I fell forward onto the bed before everything went black.**_

**A/N: Before you even think it, no, Remy and Nate are not going to get together lol. I just had to make a connection between some people so that they all ended up at Andrew's for Christmas break. Not much with Marco this chapter because I had a bunch of other stuff I had to cover. I originally wasn't going to have that happen to Thomas, but two of my reviewers gave me the idea. Tell me what you think. **

**Qtpye: That's okay about the reviews...don't worry about it. I'm glad you like the story though and that it's somehow inspirational. It makes me happy that I'm writing it. **


	22. Everything Just Got A Little More

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Everything Just Got A Little More Complicated**

**Jesse**

I pretended I hadn't heard Rex's little conversation with Alyssa the other day. Besides, it wasn't too bad, he was just making plans to see his daughter on Christmas. I can handle that.

We've already been at Andrew's for three days. Only eleven days left of vacation. So far, all Rex and I have been doing is spending time alone together. And it's not all sex either. We've been having discussions about important issues, like we used to. I feel so great to be able to have everything back to normal.

"Hey Nate," I said as I sat next to him at the table. "How are you doing?"

"Great actually. I talked to Craig last night. He said he's definitely telling his dad about us while he's home," he told me, finishing up his breakfast.

"That's good. Hey, do you want to go shopping for Christmas presents with me? I haven't exactly started at all yet," I confessed.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll ask a few other people to come too."

"Just not Marco," I warned. "Or Andrew. Or Rory…" I trailed off.

"I wasn't planning on it. Don't worry. But what about Remy?" he asked.

"Remy's fine, I don't care about him."

"Okay then. I'll see who wants to go and we'll meet you in a half hour outside," he said before walking off.

"Where are we going?" Rex asked, walking up behind me and throwing his arms around my neck. He planted a kiss on my cheek before walking toward the food heaped on the counter.

"You're not going anywhere. I'm goingChristmas shopping, and you're not allowed," I said, walking up behind him and grabbing his waist. "But I've got time for some breakfast," I told him. He turned around and kissed me, gripping my hands.

"Who needs breakfast when I've got you to taste?"

"You're right. Let's go upstairs for a bit."

**Nate**

I hated to admit it, but things were better without Craig around. Maybe we just needed a break from each other. I'd never tell him that though.

But I haven't taken a pill since we said goodbye to each other. Because I only need them when he's around. Bad sign?

I was just about to walk up the stairs when someone burst into the apartment.

"I'm here!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Hey Theresa," I said as I hugged her. "Looking for Remy?" I asked, closing the door and leading her into the living room.

"Hell no. Didn't you hear that he was cheating on me?" she asked, tossing her coat onto the couch.

"I meant to tell you about that…but…well…" I trailed off, unsure of what to tell her.

"You knew and you never told me?" she said, pretending to care. I could tell that she didn't.

"I would have, but none of us ever saw her…so we figured he was lying," I said.

"Her?"

"Yeah…Kelly. That was her name," I told her.

"Sweetie it wasn't a _her_," she said, laughing. "Kelly is a _him_. Kelly James…sound familiar?" she asked.

"Our chemistry teacher?" I yelled. I couldn't believe it. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Well, don't do it for me. I needed a reason to break up with him anyway.

I don't believe this! First Rex with a teacher, and now Remy?

It's understandable. I mean, Mr. James is gorgeous. Every gay guy fantasizes about being with him. Even some of the straight guys do. Well, I'm sure they would. Why does Remy get him and I get…Craig?

**Marco**

"What is it now?" I groaned, rolling over into Andrew. He was repeatedly poking my side.

"I can't poke my boyfriend?" he asked, smiling and giving me a quick kiss.

"Not when I'm trying to sleep," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Come on," he pouted. "I need some lovin'."

The truth is, I couldn't stop thinking about Rory since I saw him the first night we were here. Something just wasn't quite right. There was something going on with him and I was trying to figure it out.

"Earth to Marco…" Andrew said, waving his hand in front of my face. "You there?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, snapping out of it, turning to him, and smiling.

"Well, I was thinking of getting some shopping done today. Do you want to come?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging my chest.

"No. I think I'll stay here and sleep," I said, yawning and kissing the top of his head.

"Okay. See you later then," he said. He gave me a quick kiss and left.

Instead of sleeping, I got up and went into the bathroom. I peed and then moved onto the mirror.

I looked into it at the person I had become. Sure, I look exactly the same, but I'm not me anymore. I used to be the Degrassi resident queer, who only depended on Dylan and basically Ellie to help me run my life. But now…now I'm the MGA resident whore, on who so many people depend to help them; to satisfy them.

I've had two boyfriends in the past few months. I've had sex with both of them. I fooled around with my roommate, creating a long-lasting friendship that didn't really last at all. And through all of it, I criticized everyone else, and acted like I was better than them. Is this the end of my transformation? Or only the beginning?

I gave up trying to 'find myself,' and left the room. I plopped back on the bed and lay there, only to realize a few seconds later that I was no longer alone. It wasn't Andrew lying next to me either; it was Rory.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked him, surprised. It was sort of a happy-surprised type of thing.

"Lying next to you," he replied, looking up at the ceiling.

I propped myself up on one elbow and looked at him. Without thinking, I reached out and brushed a hand against his cheek. I felt the wetness and pulled back.

"Why are you crying?" I asked him.

"Because I'm here. Next to you. And I can't do a thing about it," he said, still looking up.

"Why won't you look at me?" I reached over again, this time running a hand through his hair. I moved my hand down and grasped his, clinging onto him with a fear that he'd break the connection.

But he didn't.

"Because then I might try and do something about it," he finally answered.

"Then do something," I said, almost begging him.

"I can't Marco."

Here I was, being a whore again. I'm happy with Andrew, I really am. Then why am I lying here, next to my ex-boyfriend, hoping, no…praying, that he'll kiss me.

"I won't," he added.

It was me who broke the connection, pulling away, trying to distance myself from him.

"Then why are you here?" I asked, tears forming at the corners of my eyes. Don't cry, Marco. Don't cry over him. Your ex.

"Marco…" he said, breaking my thoughts apart. "We have to talk."

**Rex**

Jesse left, taking with him Nate, Theresa, who showed up suddenly, Thomas, and even Andrew to go shopping. Why he tolerated Andrew is beyond me. I guess he didn't have the heart to tell him no. Jesse could never say no to anyone. That's how we ended up back together.

I only have to worry about Marco and Rory, which was unlikely since they were holed up in bed together. I guess they didn't learn from my mistakes. But then again, how would they, when I have Jesse back?

And Remy left a few minutes ago, when he found out that Theresa was here and now with all the guys, including Thomas. He looked pissed.

I'm not trying to be a terrible person. How much is it to ask that I be with my boyfriend and get to see my daughter? Alyssa really means nothing to me. Of course, it was all experimental back then, but now…now I have a child. And I can't change that. I also can't just let her be raised without knowing a single thing about me; her real dad.

I wish Jesse would understand that. And I wish Alyssa would too. I also wish that I could sit down and talk to Jeff; to explain it to him. I think he'd be understanding. He's a nice guy, and I'm not sure who he would blame for it all, but I still think he wouldn't be that bad to talk to.

**Andrew**

I'm not so sure why I decided to tag along with Jesse. I'm pretty sure he hates me for taking 'his' man away from him. Of course, Marco wasn't even with him to begin with. And he has a boyfriend.

He kept sending me angry glares, so I left their little group and went my own way. I have to find the perfect Christmas present for Marco. He's so hard to shop for. And of course, I need to buy presents for everyone else, including Jesse. I just feel obligated.

**Rory**

"Thanks for telling me," Marco said, moving closer to me and holding onto my hand.

I'd just told him that I was HIV positive and he took it quite well. I thought he'd be pissed that I didn't tell him before we had sex.

"Is that why you look so horrible?" he asked, squeezing my hand. "Are you sick Rory?"

"No Marco. I just look like shit because I'm having trouble sleeping lately, that's all. I don't have AIDS. That's different. People can live their whole lives with HIV and never get sick. I just hope I'm one of those people," I explained, letting a sigh escape my lips.

"Aren't you scared?" he asked, rolling over and resting his chin on my shoulder. He was so close to me. I wanted to kiss him, but I wouldn't do that to Andrew.

"Not really, no," I said confidently.

"Who'd you get it from?" I wasn't ready for that question. Mainly because I didn't know the answer. But I didn't want Marco to be burdened with my past. I just didn't feel like getting into it.

"You should get tested Marco," I said firmly, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I guess I should, huh?" he said, pulling away from me again.

"Let's go right now. I know a good clinic in the city," I said, getting up and stretching.

"Okay, just let me get dressed."

**Remy**

"Why are you here?" I yelled to Theresa. I had just caught up with the little shopping group. She was walking along with all of them, her arm linked with Nate's.

I grabbed her free arm and spun her towards me when she didn't answer.

"What do you want Remy?" she spat, glaring at me. Everyone else stopped and watched our argument.

"You have no right coming to my house over break when you broke up with me!" I yelled. I didn't care that they saw. I was too pissed to care.

"You cheated on me remember? And you failed to tell your friends that Kelly is a guy, not a girl. Your teacher, might I add," she said, smirking. No one looked surprised, which means that she must have already told them. Either that or they all think I'm a total whore.

"I want you to leave Theresa. You have no right being here!"

"Look Remy, my being here doesn't even have anything to do with you. I came to see my brother!" she shouted. _Brother_? Since when does she have a brother?

"Oh right Reesa. Your brother. Who is it then?" I asked, sure she didn't have an answer.

"Nate's my brother you idiot!"

Nate? Okay, this makes no sense. Theresa Nuñez…Nate Harwood…still not making sense. Theresa is a gorgeous hispanic girl with dark brown hair and rich, beautiful brown eyes. Nate is a geeky, skinny little kid with light reddish/brown hair, well, chestnut colored, and green eyes. Theresa must have noticed the confused look on my face.

"Our parents are divorced stupid ass. I live with our dad and have his last name. Nate lives with our mom and has her last name. Get it now?" she asked, annoyed.

I still didn't say anything because I was letting it all sink it. So that's how she found out about me and all those guys in ninth grade. And how Nate knew that she cheated on me with Thomas in tenth grade. How could I have been with this girl for nearly five years, since eight grade, and not know that she has a brother at my school? In that moment, I realized how little I knew about her. Our relationship has always been about sex, and only sex. Even in eighth grade, when we were fourteen. That is entirely fucked up on every level.

"Now that you're done making yourself look like an idiot, you can go," she said. "I need to talk with Thomas alone anyway," she added.

I stared at her, open-mouthed. She's only gonna do that because she knows how much I hate him.

**Thomas**

"Can we talk?" she asked me.

"Sure." I can't believe that Remy, of all people, never knew that Nate and Theresa were brother and sister. What a dipshit.

Theresa grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me off to the side, whispering in my ear. Remy was fuming, and it made me happy.

Remy Michaels, asshole of the universe, who always had the gorgeous girl, was now jealous of me. It made me feel better about my own problems. For the time being at least.

"So," she whispered. "Let's make him really jealous. Would you kiss me and grab my breast?" she asked.

Like she even had to ask.

I nodded in astonishment.

"Don't forget to use your tongue."

I did as she asked me to. After we broke apart, Remy was on his way over. Theresa grabbed my hand and whisked me into the men's bathroom, which was right next to us. She locked the door and pushed me against the wall, kissing me hard and undoing my belt. Remy was banging on the door and yelling at both of us.

I think my dreams are about to come true.

**A/N: I know Andrew's POV was short and pretty pointless, but I just wanted to add him in there. What do you think will happen with Marco at the clinic? And what do you think about Marco and Rory getting close again? I've got to admit, when I got my idea for this story, I knew exactly who Marco was going to end up with…and now, I have no clue. I never even intended him to be with Rory at all, but during the writing of a few chapters, it just happened. Anyway, I think I have a pretty good idea right now, but be warned: I'll probably change my mind! Oh and what do you think of the little scene with Thomas and Theresa? He finally has what he wants…or does he? o.O**


	23. Breaking My Heart

**Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Jackieeeeee...Happy Birthday To You! Here is your birthday chapter!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Breaking My Heart**

**Lindsey**

"You can't go down for this Lindsey," my dad told me across the table. We were in a room alone. He is my lawyer.

"I know. But what am I even going to do about this? There's no way out of it," I complained.

"So you did do it?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I already told you that." I sighed, playing with my shirt.

"Okay. Let's see…did you know she was fourteen at the time?" he asked.

"Not at first…but then Thomas found out and he told me. But…I still did it anyway," I said.

"Who else knows about this? Besides Thomas and the girls?" he asked.

"No one…well, I guess her dad does obviously because he called the cops on me. But I don't know how he figured out who I was because Sarah didn't tell him anything," I told him. "I know she didn't."

"Well, there's a possibility that we could get you out of this. If Thomas will testify and say that neither of you had sexual relations with the twins, and if you go up, that may be enough. That is, if we can get the girls to lie as well. It's the only way it would be believable," he explained. "They'd have to say that their dad mistook you for someone else. We just have to figure out where he got your name from."

"How will that even work? How will we get to the twins to tell them to lie to get us out of this? They won't let me or you anywhere near them."

"I'll figure it out. I can probably get them on the bus. You said they take the city bus to school right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. But what about Kate? She's pregnant. How will you get around that?"

"Lindsey, there's no telling who the father of that baby is, first of all," he said. I interrupted him before he could say anymore.

"Thomas is the father. He's the only one she's ever been with," I said, groaning.

"Lindsey, you don't even know that for a fact. The girl could be lying, and if not, it doesn't matter. We'll just get her to lie about it," he assured me. "Like I said, you're not going down for this."

"Time's up," an officer said, walking into the room.

My dad stood up and shook my hand.

"I'll try and see what I can do about your bail," he said before leaving.

**Craig**

"I hate it that I don't ever get to see you," Manny said, lying next to me.

"I know, I hate it too," I told her, kissing her lightly. I rubbed the small of her back, and put an arm around her.

"Do you have to stay at that school?" she whined. "You have me now. There's no reason for you to be so far away."

"I know. But I'm already almost halfway through the year." The truth is, I do have a reason to be there. And his name is Nate. But I like Manny too. I can't choose between them. There's no way I'd tell her that though.

"It wouldn't be hard for you to transfer back here you know. I'm sure you're learning the same crap you'd learn here. And it would be even easier to do over vacation…" she hinted.

"Sorry Manny. I can't."

"I hate this situation," she pouted.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise," I told her, pulling the blanket over us.

**Remy**

I hate Thomas. And Theresa.

I gave up banging on the door and left the mall, even more pissed than I had been when I walked in.

I sped out of the parking lot, not really knowing where I was gonna go. After driving around for a few minutes, I decided to just go home.

I regretted it as soon as I pulled in the driveway. Because sitting right there, in his car, was Kelly James.

**Rex**

"How'd you get here so fast from Connecticut?" I asked Alyssa as I took Gracie and hugged her.

"We weren't at home when I talked to you," she answered. "We were in the city doing Christmas shopping."

"Oh, well I'm glad you made it anyway," I said. I kissed her on the cheek and started to take Gracie's jacket off.

"Leave it on," she instructed me. "We can't stay long."

"Oh okay then. Let's go up to my room." She followed me up and I closed the door, thankful that she hadn't been seen. I kissed her hard, knowing it was what she wanted. "Can you guys take your coats off for just a minute?" I asked. "I want to get a picture of all of us together."

"Sure." I watched her gently take her coat off and fold it, placing it over the chair next to her. She did the same with Gracie's and then sat on the bed like I asked her to. I pointed the camera so it was lined up, set the timer, and ran over to the bed. The flash went off just as I was kissing Alyssa on the cheek.

"Okay, one more," I said. I set the timer again and sat down. We had Gracie in between us on our laps, and smiled just as the flash went. We ended up taking a few more before I placed Gracie down in her makeshift playpen that I had set up for Christmas.

"Come here you," Alyssa said, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me over to the bed. I straddled her and started undoing my belt.

"We have time for a quick one, right?" I asked, grinning. I didn't actually want to do it. All the feelings I ever felt for Alyssa were long gone. They had been ever since I found out she was pregnant; when I realized it was no longer fun and games.

"Yeah. Real quick," she said. I pulled her underwear off and got to work.

**Jesse**

I got the perfect present for Rex today. I just know he'll love it. I called his cell phone and he didn't answer. That was good, since I wanted to get home and hide his present before he saw it. He was probably at the movies, or he would have answered.

Running up the stairs, I heard noises coming from nearby. I hope Marco's not cheating on Andrew with Rory. That would crush him.

Actually, why do I care? He probably is.

When I got halfway down the hall, I realized the moaning was coming from our bedroom.

I threw the door open and there he was, Rex, _my_ boyfriend, just collapsing on top of Alyssa. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes. I saw their daughter sitting in her playpen, unaware of what was going on around her.

Spinning on my heels, I ran.

"Jesse wait!" I heard him call after me.

"I better go," Alyssa said.

I ran to the stairs, but too fast. I felt myself starting to fall…

**Rory**

We'd been waiting for Marco's test results for two hours. They said it would take awhile, but that we could stay if we wanted to know right away. We did.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him.

"A little, yeah." He squirmed in his chair a little. I placed a comforting hand on top of his.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," I whispered.

"Yeah, probably," he agreed.

"Marco Del Rossi?" a woman asked, walking up.

"That's me," Marco said, standing. He was still holding onto my hand.

"Here you go." She handed him a slip of paper and walked off.

I watched him read it. I saw the tears form.

**Marco**

We walked out of the building, hand in hand.

"Let's have a congratulatory dinner!" Rory yelled excitedly.

The results came back negative. I was so relieved.

"I'm sorry Rory," I said, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, it's okay if you don't want to have dinner with me. I'd understand," he said, stopping where he stood.

"No! It's not that at all. I'm sorry that I don't have it, and you do…" I trailed off, looking into his eyes.

"Marco! Don't even say that. Don't think it. I'm so happy right now. If you had gotten HIV, I would've blamed myself," he assured me. "Now, where to?"

"I dunno. I don't know my way around here. Rory…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Thanks for coming with me," I said, hugging him. All of a sudden I felt sweaty and nervous, and I had no idea why. I planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek and put an arm around his waist as we walked along the sidewalk.

"Hey there fags!" someone yelled from across the street.

"Come on Marco, let's go," Rory said, pulling me in the opposite direction. We went down an alley way.

"Where you goin'?" another guy yelled. "We just wanna talk!"

They caught up before we could go any farther. There were six of them. Three on one side and three on the other.

"Leave us alone!" Rory yelled back.

"What are you gonna do about it? Two little faggots gonna beat the shit out of us?" The guy who said it shoved Rory into the wall. He winced in pain, and I couldn't take it.

I ran forward and punched him in the face. I instantly regretted it. My hand hurt like hell, and four of them were coming at me.

I couldn't see Rory anymore. I couldn't see anything but the blood rushing by my eyes.

And then I couldn't hear anything either.

_I wanna fight  
Afraid to fight  
Why don't I fight  
And make you see  
I hold my breath  
And disappear inside myself _

I'm losing strength, I'm losing all strength

**A/N: Poor Jesse…what do you think will happen to him? And who do you think Craig will choose; Nate or Manny? What about Remy and Kelly? Oh and of course, we can't forget about Rory and Marco. You'll find out in the next few chapters…I'm not sure how long it would actually take for HIV results to come back, so I'm gonna pretend that's right. The song is "Breaking My Heart" by Aqualung and they own it (also where the title of the chapter comes from). **


	24. I Just Wanna Love You

**Chapter Twenty-Four: I Just Wanna Love You **

**Rex**

I grabbed Jesse's arm and pulled. We both landed on the top of the stairs in a heap.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked angrily, shoving me off of him.

"You were about to fall down the stairs," I pointed out. "I was trying to help you."

"Yeah, well, you're the reason I was falling in the first place. And to tell you the truth, I'd rather have fallen than be looking at you right now." He stood up and started to walk away. I jumped up and grabbed his arm again.

"I know it's my fault, but just let me explain."

"What is there to explain? You really do love her. I won't keep you from her any longer, trust me."

Instead of letting him walk away, I dragged him by his arm into our room, shut the door, and locked it.

"I have to tell you Jesse. Or I'll regret it for the rest of my life," I told him.

"Fine. You have five minutes." He sat down on our bed, but then quickly jumped off of it and sat in a chair instead.

The story actually took me twenty minutes to tell, but Jesse stayed and listened. I told him everything: my fears about being beat up again, trying to change myself, really loving him all along…everything.

And then he told me that we couldn't be together. Even after the whole story.

"I love you so much Rex. That's why this is so hard," Jesse said, sighing and standing up from the chair.

"You're asking me to choose between you and my daughter?" I asked, taken aback.

"No. I'm asking you to let me go. You can't keep me on the side like this. I love you, but I won't be shoved aside anymore. Goodbye Rex." He kissed me softly before turning to leave.

"Wait!" I called after him. Slowly, he turned, facing me. We both had tears in our eyes. "I love you. I'm not confused, I never was. Can't you see that? I just felt like I had to try and fix myself. The sex with Lyssa meant nothing. I didn't even enjoy it. I…" tears spilled from my eyes, soaking my cheeks.

"I'm glad you're telling me this. I really am. I love you too. But this is still goodbye. No exceptions; no matter what." He choked back tears and left, closing the door with a soft click. I knew there was no going back. That click was the end of it all.

I threw myself onto the bed—the bed that used to be ours—and cried.

**Rory**

Fuck. This is my fault. I should have been able to protect Marco. Now I'm sitting in the hospital, completely useless. They won't tell me anything or let me see him because I'm not family.

I have a sprained ankle, and a fractured rib. That's all the damage besides some randomly placed cuts and bruises. All I know is that Marco was much worse off. He wasn't even conscious when the ambulance got there.

I paced back and forth in the room, hoping they would release me so I could figure out what to do. I was about to just get up and leave when I saw the doctor coming back with a police officer.

"I need to ask you a few questions about what happened to you and your friend," the woman, Officer Harlan, said.

"I really just want to know what happened to my friend," I said, pleading with her.

"Maybe we can arrange that. But first, we have to talk."

"Fine," I said, giving in. Anything to get to Marco.

**Nate**

Rory called the house a minute ago, frantically yelling for me to get everyone to the hospital. He said that Marco was hurt. I couldn't get anything else out of him because he was crying too hard.

I ran up the stairs and bumped into Jesse. He looked really upset. And I was just about to make his day worse.

"We have to go to the hospital," I said, grabbing onto his arm.

"Why?" he asked, pulling away from me.

"It's Marco. Something's wrong," I said. I saw the intense look of fear in his eyes.

**Jesse**

I instantly forgot about my bitterness towards Marco and my final break up with Rex. This can't be happening.

Nate explained what happened as we went to round up everyone else. As soon as we got to Thomas' room, he ran off to call Craig.

I got Thomas and Theresa to come with Nate and me. I decided to leave Rex behind, and I had no idea where Remy was. An unfamiliar car was parked in the driveway, so he was probably off with someone. I couldn't reach Andrew. He wasn't home, and wouldn't answer his phone.

The four of us sped off to the hospital to see if Marco would be okay.

**Craig**

"Who was that?" Caitlin asked me as I hung up the phone. We were sitting at the kitchen table. I'd just finished eating the dinner that she made me.

"It was Nate. He said that Marco's in the hospital," I said slowly. I wasn't sure of what to do.

"Is he okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I don't know." I bit my bottom lip. I hope he is.

"Should we go see him?" she asked. Joey was out with Angela for the night. He took her out to dinner and a movie to spend some quality time with her.

"We can't, he's in New York City," I explained.

"Oh. Well, don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll be fine," she assured me. "Who's Nate?" she asked.

I wasn't sure what to say. I knew that if I talked to Caitlin about anything, she wouldn't tell Joey if I asked her to keep it a secret.

"He's a…friend…" I said finally. Then I looked away from her; the first sign that she knew I wasn't telling her the full truth.

"Okay…" she trailed off. "Craig, is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to talk to Joey about it?" I asked her.

"As long as it's not something that endangers you or someone else, then that's fine," she replied.

"Well…um…you see…ah, I don't know how to say this."

"It's okay. You can just come out and say it," she said, placing a reassuring hand on my arm.

"I'm in love with you Caitlin," I blurted out. Wow, that was really odd.

We sat in silence for about thirty seconds or so. It seemed like a lot longer than that.

"Craig…" she said. "I know you're just trying to shock me, and that's not really the truth. Although that was one awkward moment there," she pointed out.

"Yeah, you know me too well. Actually, I'm sort of…I guess…in love…with…a…boy," I finally got it out.

"Is this that Nate boy?" she asked, completely calm. She acted like she wasn't surprised.

"Why aren't you more surprised about this?" I asked. "Do I look gay or something?"

"No Craig, it's not like that. These things happen. It's normal for you to have feelings for a boy. Some people are gay and that's the way it is," she explained.

"I know, but I feel like I can't be this way. Like it's wrong," I confessed. "I feel guilty after I…"

"After you what?" she asked.

"Never mind…" I trailed off. I had been about to say after I have sex with Nate, but I'm really not going to go there with Caitlin.

"Why do you feel guilty after you do whatever it is that you do?" she asked. I'm sure she knew what I meant.

"Because of Manny. Because I do still love her. How is that even possible?" I asked.

"Well Craig, some people are bisexual."

"I don't think I am. I mean, I love being with Manny and Nate. But…being with Nate is just a little more…enjoyable. I don't have to worry about certain things. And I guess because it's new," I told her. This was the most I'd ever talked to anyone about any of it. I'd never even spoken a word of this to Nate.

"Well, just because you have some things you don't have to worry about, I hope you're using protection Craig. Because things can still happen…" I interrupted her before she got any farther.

"I know. This is just getting a little weird. But how do I know who to choose? I don't want to hurt Manny again, after everything I've put her through, but I also don't want to hurt Nate because I don't think he could really take it."

"All you can do is follow your heart," Caitlin said, squeezing my hand. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

It hit me before either of us knew what was happening. I pulled my hand away from her and flew up from my chair.

"How can I follow my heart when I'm so confused?" I yelled, grabbing my plate and dropping it in the sink. It broke into three big pieces. "Shit!" I yelled.

"Craig, I'm worried about you," Caitlin said, remaining calm and resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I haven't…" I trailed off, putting a hand up to my forehead and closing my eyes. I suddenly had a headache. She instantly knew what I meant and grabbed my meds off the counter.

"You know Joey won't let you go back there if he finds out," she said.

"What if I don't want to go back?" I asked, swallowing the pills.

**Remy**

I'd seen Thomas, Theresa…that bitch…Nate, and Jesse rush out of the house. Kelly and I both ducked down in the car until they were gone. Now we'd been sitting there in silence for over a half hour. I wasn't sure why he was there and he wasn't saying.

He moved his hand over to my leg, and slowly started rubbing it. I smacked it away and started to go for the door handle, but he clicked the button and locked it. Glaring at him, I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out the window to my right.

Then he reached his hand over again and I felt him grab onto my crotch and start massaging it. I almost let him get the best of me but then I finally grabbed his hand and lifted it up. I slapped him in the face right then, and that just pissed him off.

I'd never seen this side of him before. Sure, he was into rough sex, but this was different. He was really angry. He grabbed my head in both of his hands and turned it so I was facing him. Then, instead of hitting me or yelling at me like I expected him to, he leaned in quickly and kissed me hard, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I wrenched my head out of his grip and pulled away, getting more upset by the minute.

"What, I'm not good enough for you now that you're not with that little whore anymore?" He asked, practically spitting it at me.

"No, that's not it at all," I said honestly. "I'm just pissed that you told her about us."

"How does it even make a difference? You never see her except for on holiday breaks. You don't even have sex with her as much as we do," he pointed out.

"That's not the point!" I yelled, frustrated. "She's been my girlfriend since we were thirteen. That's almost five years!"

"So what? She obviously wasn't satisfying you in any way, or you would have never come to me."

"I was just trying to have some fun. Besides, you're married, Kelly! How can you do this to your _wife_? And, furthermore, how is it that my girlfriend gets to know about this, and breaks up with me, while you still cheat on your wife and she doesn't even have a clue?" I argued. That's what really pissed me off.

"That's where you're wrong," he stated. "She does know."

"And she's okay with this?" I asked. That's just sick.

"No, actually, we're separated. I left her just for you," he said, calming down. He leaned in to kiss me, much more slowly than last time, but I still pulled away.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," I said.

"Well, just because it turned out the way you didn't expect doesn't mean that you have to do this to me. We can be together now Remy. Don't you get that? I'm doing this for you," he said, almost begging.

"I'm sorry Kelly, but I won't do this with you. I don't want to be with someone that tears down everything I've made of myself in less than a week. You purposely ruined things between Theresa and me. After we graduated, we were going to move in together and put everything about our stupid boarding schools behind us. Now we won't be doing that. And I have nothing."

"But you have me. After you graduate, we don't have to see each other secretly. We can be together, out in the open. _We_ can move in together."

"I don't want that. Let me out of this car," I said. But he wouldn't. He tried to hold my hand and change my mind, but I wouldn't even let him talk. "Let me out now!" I yelled. Instead, he tried to kiss me again, his lips colliding with my cheek. I pulled the lock up and opened the door before he could stop me.

"You'll regret this!" he yelled as I slammed the door.

**Thomas**

"Are you okay?" Theresa asked, sitting down next to me. I'd been spacing out for the last hour, but I wasn't thinking about Marco. I felt bad that my mind wasn't focused on him; I'd always liked the kid. I only stopped talking to him because I've been friends with Jesse for much longer. No, I couldn't think about Marco; I could only think about my dad. And what he did. The only thing that seemed to get my mind off of it was Theresa.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"It must be hard, having a friend in the hospital like this. I know I haven't met him, but I'm sure he'll pull through," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks. You're helping me feel better already," I said truthfully.

"I bet I can make you feel even better," she said, grinning. Before I could say a thing, she grabbed my hand and led me off from the waiting room. Looking into windows, she finally found an empty room. We went inside, and she locked the door. It was a small room, with a single bed in it. It was probably a place for ER doctors to sleep between shifts or something.

I sat down on the end of the bed, pulling her into my lap. We kissed for a few minutes, until I reached up under her shirt and tugged hard at her bra clasp, breaking it instead of actually taking it off. I tossed it aside and cupped my hand around one of her breasts, and, at the same time, rolled over and shifted positions so that I was hovering over her.

She reached up and pulled at my belt, then slowly took it off, teasing me the whole way. When that was off, I quickly pulled my pants down and took my shirt off, throwing the bunch of clothes onto the ground. I proceeded to take all of her clothes off too, and soon we were laying there, me in my boxers and her in her underwear.

I let her get on top of me and followed her lead. She slipped off her underwear, flinging it somewhere over my head. Teasing me once more, she took off my boxers as slowly as she could while I grazed my hands over her hips and down over her butt. She finally got my boxers off to reveal that I was already hard and ready for her.

Without thinking about protection, Theresa mounted me, and began bouncing up and down, slowly at first, but going faster all the time. We rolled again, and I was on top of her once more, thrusting my hips into hers while kissing her neck. I moaned into her hair and she screamed out my name before I let it go and then collapsed on top of her.

**Andrew**

This can't be happening. I just checked all of my voicemails. I had three from Rory and one from Nate. They all wanted to know where I was because Marco was in the hospital. It happened just like this with Alex. And he didn't make it.

I don't think I can go through all of it again. I can't see Marco like that.

I rushed home and went straight into my bathroom, grabbing the razor out of the medicine cabinet.

Dragging it across my arm, I cried out in pain and collapsed onto the floor. I haven't done this since I've been with Marco, but I can't stop now.

And if he doesn't make it through this, I don't know what I'll do.

**A/N: So I guess you could say that Craig is kinda like Rex…where he is gay but he doesn't think it's right for him to be, so he feels like he's gotta change himself. On the other hand, he does still like/love Manny or w/e so he could be bi lol. :shrugs: You'll see what happens in the next few chapters. Sorry the other characters POVs were pretty short and Craig's was longer…I just needed to put that stuff in there. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that this is the only chapter that I've had without Marco's POV. I take that back…he may have not had a POV in chapter 14. Yeah, sorry about the graphic Thomas/Theresa scene. The title of the chapter comes from the lyrics for Justin Timberlake's "Like I Love You" so I guess he owns that. I just randomly thought about it after I wrote the chapter. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I've just been really busy with school. And I haven't finished writing chapter 25 yet...I'll try to get it up by the weekend. I'd write it tonight, but I have an essay to write. Damn school! **


	25. Go On And Cry

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Go On And Cry**

**Marco**

I don't know where I am. I think I might be dreaming. Everything is calm and peaceful. I like it here.

I was back in Toronto, at my favorite place, the park down the street from Ellie's house. There's our special spot, past the woods and down by the river. I was sitting on the bench, looking out into the water when I felt someone's arms around me. I turned, expecting to see Ellie, but instead, I saw Rory.

"How did you know about this place?" I asked him, staring into his eyes.

"You told me about it, remember?" he asked me, sitting down and taking my hand.

"But how did you get here?"

"I followed you Marco. I should have never ended things. I'm sorry. Will you take me back?" he asked.

"What about Andrew?" I asked, lowering my head.

"Andrew's been taken care of. He wants us to be together," he answered, pulling my face up to his and kissing me softly on the lips.

"I love you Rory," I whispered, pushing him down across the bench and lying on top of him, kissing him hard while I ran a hand through his hair.

"Forever?" he asked, his lips grazing mine before he started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Forever," I replied, closing my eyes, waiting for another kiss.

But the kiss never came. And when I opened my eyes, he was gone.

**Rex**

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. "Who is this?" I demanded, when the person didn't answer me. Then I heard a faint whisper.

"It's me," she said, sighing. "I'm on a pay phone. I have to make this quick."

"What is it Alyssa?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Rex, I can't bring her on Christmas," she said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because Jeff is getting suspicious. He's not letting us leave. He booked a trip to Maine to visit his parents on Christmas Eve, and then we're going the next day to New York to see my parents. He won't let me out of his sight," she said.

"This is bullshit. You just want to keep her from me!" I protested.

"I gotta go!" With a click, the call was ended.

**Lindsey**

I finally stepped out of the stupid jail cell. I was led out of the building by an officer and was met by my father.

"I told you I'd get you out," he said, holding his arms open. I quickly hugged him and we got into the car. "Here's what we're going to do," he said, getting right down to business. "I got onto your computer at home, and instant messaged Sarah, pretending to be one of her friends. Don't worry; I didn't use your screen name. Anyway, I told her and Kate to meet me by the bus stop tomorrow afternoon for a trip to the mall. We're going to pull up and get them in the car, so we can explain what they need to do," he said.

"You really think this is going to work?" I asked him.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know. I'm just trying not to be too hopeful about any of this," I said, sighing.

"Don't worry. I won't let you be put away for this," he said, clapping me on the shoulder.

**Jesse**

"Marco," I said to him. Nate talked the doctor into letting us visit him one at a time. But after that, we were supposed to go home for the night.

I was sitting next to his bed, trying not to cry. He looked horrible. I could barely recognize him with all of the bruises on his face. One of his cheekbones was broken, and he had a tube down his throat to help him breathe. He also had a broken arm, four cracked ribs, and a concussion. He had already been into surgery to fix his punctured lung that was hit by a rib. The doctor said he did the best he could, and all we could do was wait. Oh, and I forgot to mention that he's in a coma.

I lost it just then, thinking about what would happen if he didn't make it. Tears streamed down my cheeks for about the fifth time that day. I started getting nauseous at the sight of Marco. I love him. And I hate seeing him like this. But what if this is the only way I can see him ever again?

"God Marco, don't leave me like this," I said. I had no idea if he could hear me or not, but I figured I should try. I grasped his hand in mine, not wanting to ever let go.

"I should have never gotten mad at you. I didn't want to stop talking to you. Rex and I had a great month. We needed it. But I broke up with him for the last time today. It was something that had to be done. But this…this can't be happening. I finally have the chance to tell you how I feel, and I can't. Maybe you can hear me Marco. I love you. I always have. Ever since the day I laid eyes on you. You're all I can think about, so don't leave me now. Just don't," I begged, squeezing his hand.

"I can sing you know," I said, laughing a little at the fact that I was telling him. "I'm gonna sing to you okay? Maybe it'll help, and maybe it won't, but I want to try. It can't hurt, can it?"

Obviously he wasn't going to answer me, so I simply cleared my throat and began to sing. The only reason I was doing it was that I knew no one could hear me.

"_Open the curtain,  
Let some light in,  
I feel so grey,  
The world got smashed to pieces,  
And put back together  
The wrong way._

_Why you leaving me now?  
There must be some doubt in your mind,  
Can't you open your heart?  
Don't want to be left behind. _

Open the window,  
Let some air in,  
I feel so old  
There - Where we were happy,  
Long ago  
Yesterday

Why you leaving me now?  
There must be some doubt in your mind,  
Can't you open your heart?  
Don't want to be left behind."

**Rory**

Jesse oh-so-graciously offered to see Marco first. I couldn't hide the fact that it bothered me, but I let him go without a fight. This is not the time to be arguing over anything. Marco needs us to just be here for him.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, I gave up and slipped out of the waiting room, down the hall, and stood outside Marco's door. I looked in and saw Jesse singing to him. Well, I heard the singing through the door. I didn't know what to make of the situation. If it had been any other situation, I probably would have laughed at him. But I don't think I can even laugh right now. I'll never laugh again if Marco dies. I'll never live again.

Jesse turned to the door and saw me, standing there and watching him. He leaned down; placing a kiss on Marco's forehead, then came toward me. He left the room and walked right by me without even saying a word. Instead of deciding to get annoyed by his actions, I went into the room instead.

The closer I got to Marco, the more I wanted to throw up right there on the floor. He looked so terrible and it was all my fault. I should have been able to stop those guys. Or, it should have been me lying in that bed, and him coming in to see me.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, and then took a quick look around before lying down next to him. There was just enough room if I curled my arms up against me. It was the only way I felt good enough to talk to him.

"I'm so sorry," I cried out, burying my head into his chest. "This should have never happened. If I hadn't had sex with you, there wouldn't have been a reason for you to be at that clinic. Or, if I had protected you from those guys, you wouldn't be lying in this bed.

I love you so much Marco and I don't know how much more of this I can take. I shouldn't have broken up with you, but I can't take it back now. Even if you do…survive…you still have Andrew. It's too late for us."

**Nate**

Theresa and Thomas disappeared awhile ago. They were probably off having sex or something. After Jesse came out from seeing Marco, he left. And Rory's been in there for over an hour now.

I wasn't in any rush though. I wasn't sure what I'd say to him. And both of them have more of a relationship with him than I do.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Rory rounded the corner, his head down. I could tell he was crying, so I just let him pass by and keep to himself. After waiting a few minutes, I decided to get up and go see Marco.

The sight of him lying in that bed is almost indescribable. He looked so weak; definitely not like the Marco I'd gotten to know. He actually reminded me of myself at the time. I was weak, and so was he.

"Hey Marco, it's Nate. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say, so I guess I'll just talk. I never really imagined you being here like this. I actually thought it would be me," I paused, sighing and rubbing my eyes.

"I know that you've known Craig a lot longer than I have, but…there's something you probably don't know. He's been…hurting me. But it's not his fault Marco, and I don't know what to do. He just hasn't been taking his meds. Oh man, I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You have your own problems, and I shouldn't be throwing mine on you."

It was just so easy to talk to someone who I thought couldn't hear me. Well, maybe he could hear me, but I don't think he comprehended it.

"Get better Marco. We all want you to." With that, I stood up and walked out, afraid to look back.

**Remy**

I came in the house after storming away from Kelly to find a message on the answering machine. I listened to the message:

"Hey Remy and Andrew, it's Nate. Marco's been hurt. He and Rory were attacked. Rory's fine, but Marco's not good at all. Come down to the hospital as soon as you can!"

The message ended with a beep. Nate sounded so upset in the message. I grabbed my jacket and was about to run out the door when I noticed Andrew sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Andrew, did you play that message?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Yeah, like an hour ago," he replied, changing the channel.

"And why aren't you at the hospital?" I asked.

"I'm not going," he said without emotion.

"Why not? He's your boyfriend!" I protested. "Marco needs you there!"

I walked over and turned the television off, crossing my arms in front of my chest and waiting for an answer.

"Don't you get it?" he yelled. "This is just like what happened to Alex! He died Remy! He's dead. I loved him and I hated seeing him that way. My last memory of him is seeing him hooked up to all those machines. He NEVER woke up. I'm not having my last memory of Marco be the same. I want to remember the way he looked when I saw him this morning. I'm not going," he finished, crossing his arms over his own chest.

"You're being so fucking selfish Andrew! What if he doesn't die? And he finds out that his own boyfriend never came to see him? Huh? What are you going to tell him?" I yelled. I was pissed. I'd want my boyfriend and/or girlfriend to visit me in the hospital whether I was dying or not.

"He's going to DIE. And I'll never see him again. There's absolutely no point!" he yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You're such a selfish asshole! Just remember that Marco would go see you," I said before leaving.

**Jesse**

I got home and ran upstairs to talk to Rex. I had to tell him that he should visit Marco because he wasn't looking good.

"Rex, you should really…" I trailed off as I pushed the door open. Rex wasn't there. The window was open, but he was gone. All of his stuff was still in the room, so I knew he didn't just leave.

But where could he be?

As I looked out the window for some kind of clue, a light snow started to fall.

**Andrew**

I couldn't stop crying after Remy left. Jesse came home soon after that, and ran upstairs for some reason and came running back down a minute later.

"Have you seen Rex?" he asked frantically.

"Nope." I cradled my right arm in my lap. After all the cutting I'd done, it hurt like hell.

"Well, he's gone, and the window's open, and I think he ran away or something," he said, plopping down next to me.

"Why would he run away?" I asked, curious. I was also trying to keep Marco off of my mind.

"Because I broke up with him."

"It's not the first time though, is it? Besides, he's eighteen. Do you really think he ran away? Or, if he did, that he'd be in some kind of trouble? I'm sure he can take care of himself," I said.

"You're probably right. What are you watching?" he asked.

"Nothing special." I was relieved that he wasn't asking why I didn't go see Marco. I also wondered why he was even talking to me, considering he 'hates' me for getting to be with Marco.

I saw him start to cry. He hung his head and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want Marco to die," he cried.

And that just made me cry even harder.

**A/N: Okay, the Marco POV is what he's dreaming/thinking about while he's in the coma. I've never been in a coma so I don't know what it's like, but I wasn't just going to leave him out. There is an actual point to Rex's little thing…it leads to something. Lindsey's out of jail…yay! Do you think his dad's little plot will work? The song that Jesse sings is "Left Behind" by Aqualung and they own it. It's in italics cuz it's a song, obviously, and in quotes because he's singing it. As if you didn't already know that lol. Where do you think Rex went? And will Marco live or die? Who agrees with Andrew and who doesn't? There's also a point to the snow. **

**I was able to finish this chapter earlier than I thought, and I finished the next one too. I have the whole weekend off of work and I have no homework to do so YAAAAY! I'm gonna relax and write some more of this story. I want to finish it soon so I can get on with the sequel. I also have two other story ideas that I need to work on. **


	26. I Never Knew That Hell Could Get So Cold

**Chapter Twenty-Six: I Never Knew That Hell Could Get So Cold**

**Thomas**

The next day, we were all back at the hospital again. Theresa and I went in to see Marco together, but she left to give me some privacy a few minutes later. I don't know why I did it, but, I told Marco everything. It just seemed like I'd be able to get it off of my chest, and he couldn't tell anyone.

By the time Theresa was back, I was a mess. She told me she was leaving because Remy had just gotten back again, and she didn't want to be near him. I offered to drive her back to Andrew's, and she accepted. After saying goodbye to Marco, we were off.

The snow was thick by then, and still falling. We only got to the car before we stopped our journey home. Theresa was all over me as soon as the heat was on. Our bodies rubbed together, making us even warmer.

Everything seems so perfect right now, aside from Marco being in a coma and my dad…well…he's never been perfect. But I have Theresa, and she is perfect. The sex is amazing, and I've always been in love with her.

"I love you Theresa," I breathed out into her hair. I heard her muffled reply from against my shoulder.

"I love you too."

**Rex**

I finished the bottle that I'd been drinking all night.

I have nothing left now in my life.

My boyfriend has left me for good.

My daughter's been ripped away from me.

I could die right now and it wouldn't matter.

It's so…cold. I wrapped my arms around myself tighter, huddled up into a ball. It snowed all night, and just seemed to cover me. All that was sticking out was my arms, neck, and head. I had no motivation to get up. I wanted to be here. And I wanted to die.

**Rory **

Iwent into Marco's room and sat by him, holding his hand. Nate and Remy were the only ones in there with me. Thomas and Theresa already left, Jesse didn't show up yet, we had no idea where Lindsey was, Craig was obviously at home, Andrew refused to come, and Rex was currently missing.

What great friends Marco has. Do they even care?

This is my fault.

I felt the tears falling, warming up my cheeks. I wanted to lie next to him in the bed, but I was pretty sure the doctors would yell at me and kick me out. And I didn't want to move anything. These machines were keeping him alive.

Instead, I leaned over from the chair and buried my head in his chest, squeezing his hand.

"Marco, if you can hear me, please come back to us."

**Lindsey**

"Get in the car!" I hissed out of the crack of my window. I saw Sarah and Kate standing there, all dressed up to go to the mall. Kate didn't look pregnant at all, but then again, if she was, she was only about seven weeks along, and she wouldn't start showing until probably around sixteen weeks or something.

"Go away you perv!" Kate yelled at the car.

I rolled my window down a little more and stuck my head out a bit.

"It's me!" I yelled to them. I saw Sarah's eyes widen and she pulled her sister towards the car, whispering in her ear on the way. I moved over to give Sarah some room, and Kate got in up front with my dad.

I instantly kissed her, running a hand through her hair as I did. I had missed her so much.

"Will you two stop that!" my dad said, bringing our attention away from each other and onto him. He drove away from the curb and I put my arm around Sarah.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked. "We're supposed to be going to the mall with Jen. She'll kinda notice we're missing when she goes to pick us up."

"Actually, that was my dad on the internet with you guys," I explained, nodding my head towards him, sort of half introducing him.

"Why are we here?" Sarah asked. "How did you even get out of jail? My dad said he got your bail taken away."

"Oh, I got out. But we need to talk to you guys about helping me get out of this mess. Sarah, you know I don't deserve this; I love you. All I was doing was showing my love," I said truthfully. "Your age doesn't matter to me."

"Just like Thomas loved me right?" Kate yelled from the front seat. I could tell that she had already started to cry.

"How are you doing?" I asked her, rubbing her shoulder, trying to calm her down. She pulled away from me.

"How do you think I'm doing? I'm fourteen and I'm pregnant with some kid's baby who left me. And he just so happens to be eighteen. He told me that he loved me but here I am, by myself," she cried.

"But…," my dad interrupted. "He's not really the father of that baby."

"What are you talking about?" she yelled. "Of course he is. I lost my _virginity_ to him you ass!"

"Do not yell at me while I'm driving Missy!" he yelled right back. But he instantly calmed down, and tried to talk to her in a normal tone. "Thomas is Lindsey's roommate and current best friend. If you say that's his baby, then the court will have no reason to think that Lindsey isn't," he explained.

"I'm not going to lie in court," she stated, looking out the window.

"If you do this, I will make sure you have all the money you need to raise that baby," he said, pointing to her stomach. "Or, I will find a couple to adopt it," he added.

"I'm not giving my baby away," she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Besides, my dad won't let me. According to him, he already knows what he's going to do."

"Come on Kate. If you won't do this for Lindsey, do it for me," Sarah said. "I love him. And I don't want him going to prison because of me," she told her.

"Fine," she said, sighing. "What do I have to do?"

**Craig**

We stepped into the hospital and my palms were sweating. I was afraid to see Marco, and I was also nervous about seeing Nate. He wasn't gonna like this.

Caitlin flew us out to New York City for three days to visit with Marco.

We all walked around the corner, and I bumped right into someone.

"Craig?" he asked, surprised.

"Hey Nate," I said, my voice shaking. "We're here to see Marco."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he asked.

"I didn't know. Anyway, where's his room?"

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends first?"

"Oh, um sure. Nate, this is Caitlin, she's my stepmother," I said, even though she wasn't yet. "And this is Ellie, Marco's best friend from back home," I told him.

"Nice to meet both of you. And you are…?" he asked the other person with us. I swallowed hard and waited.

"I'm Manny. His girlfriend."

**Remy**

I decided to take a walk and cool off for a little bit. It was really intense sitting in there with Marco. All we could do was wait for the beeps to make sure he was still alive. I walked to the end of the hall and into the lounge.

I was just about to put some money into the instant coffee machine, when someone reached around from behind me and held a cup of it in front of my face. I took the cup and turned around, only to see Kelly standing there, grinning at me. There was no one else in the room.

"What are you doing, stalking me now?" I hissed, glaring back at him.

"One of my students is in the hospital," he said. "I'm concerned."

"Why? So you can see if he wants to fuck you too?"

"Of course not, you're the only one I care about," he said, leaning towards me and kissing me. I pulled back and wiped off my face.

"When are you going to get it?" I asked. "We are over."

"I just can't take it without you. You know how good we are together. I miss you," he said, pouting. "No one else can fix that but you."

"Well," I said, walking towards him and reaching down to his belt. "Lucky you're in a hospital then."

"What do you mean?" he asked as I pulled open his pants.

"There'll be a lot of people to fix you now." I pulled back his boxers then, and poured my coffee down his pants before walking away.

**Nate**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _His girlfriend?_ That's a surprise. Because I thought I was his boyfriend.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Nate, can I talk to you for a minute?" Craig asked me before I could say anything else.

"Actually…" but he interrupted me again before I could finish what I was saying.

"Really, it'll only take a minute."

Just as I was about to yell at him in front of everyone, Remy came rushing towards us. He stopped when he saw Craig.

"Hey Craig, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to see Marco," Craig answered. "Do you think you could do me a favor and show them to his room?" he asked, motioning towards them. "I just have to talk to Nate for a minute."

"Sure," Remy walked off, followed by the small group of women. Then Craig dragged me into the nearest empty room. He shut the door behind us before I started yelling. I forgot all about being afraid of him.

"You're cheating on me?" I yelled, trying not to cry. "After everything we've been through? After you hurt me so much when you wouldn't take your meds? Now you went home to 'tell Joey about us' and you come back with a girlfriend?"

"Listen to me Nate. Don't be like that. It's not true," he said.

"You're seriously going to lie to my face after _she_ just told me she was your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Nate, technically, I'm not cheating on you," he said.

"Well then, what would you call it?"

"I was cheating on her with you," he confessed. "She was already my girlfriend when I came here this year."

"And you never told me?" I asked, still yelling. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nate, don't." He stepped toward me and got in my face. Our lips were so close, but I resisted my urge to kiss him. "How was I supposed to know that I'd fall in love with you?" he whispered. I fought back tears as he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"This doesn't change things," I said coldly. But I wasn't sure if I believed myself.

"I love you," he said, kissing me again.

"I love you too."

He pulled me over to the bed and pulled his pants down, leaning over it. I smiled for once that day, and started to undo my belt…

**Marco**

I opened my eyes and found myself lying under a tree in Central Park. It was beautiful and sunny, and someone was lying next to me, holding my hand. I expected to see Rory, but it wasn't him.

"Hey Marco," Jesse said, rolling closer to me and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"What? Do I need a reason to lie next to my boyfriend?" he asked, kissing the corner of my mouth; something I used to do with him.

"Your boyfriend? Since when?" I asked, surprised.

"You're funny Marco. That's part of the reason I love you. If you want to pretend like that…we've been together for six months. Ever since you and Andrew broke up. You came to me that day and told me how much you needed a friend. And it just…happened."

"I remember now," I said, kissing him back. "It feels so good to be finally happy."

"You can say that again." He climbed on top of me and started kissing my neck, running his hands along my sides as he did.

"Take me right now," I whispered into his mouth. He reached down and pulled off my pants.

"Close your eyes first," he said, shifting around so his head was at my thigh.

I did as he said, and waited, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see what was going on, but he was gone. I was sitting on a bench, pants on, and all alone.

**Jesse**

I had just gotten done talking to Marco when the nurse came in and told us that visiting hours were over. We all reluctantly walked out, including Craig, his friends, and his step mom.

Still worried about Rex, I dialed his cell number, but still got no answer. Then I called Andrew back at the house and asked if he had gotten home yet. No luck there either.

I was about to leave the hospital when I saw an ambulance pull up at the emergency room doors. I curiously watched what was going on. They pulled a stretcher out and ran inside with it.

I watched them go by me before I realized who was on the stretcher. It was Rex.

"Wait!" I yelled, running after them. I caught up and looked at him. "Rex?" I asked. He wasn't awake.

"Do you know him?" a paramedic asked.

"Yeah. He's my…brother," I lied. "I've been looking all over for him. Where was he?"

"Central Park," the man answered. "Passed out with an empty bottle of vodka and nearly buried in the snow."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"We don't know."

**A/N: Yeah, Thomas' POV seemed kinda pointless…sorry about that. Something will happen with him soon. He'll also be going to court with Lindsey but I'm definitely not spelling out the whole trial because that'll take forever. I'm probably just gonna have a chapter on it…if that. Yeah, and I'm not sure now if I'll be able to end this in thirty chapters…we'll see. Oh and Marco's obviously still in a coma. The next chapter takes place a week later. The title is a line from the song "All She Wrote" by Default and they own it. **


	27. Wake Up, My Love

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Wake Up, My Love**

**Andrew**

Marco's been in the hospital for a week now. He still hasn't woken up, and I still haven't gone to see him. I just can't. I sit at home every day and cut myself until I'm satisfied. It's only little cuts, here and there, to help me cope.

It's Christmas Eve. We all need a Christmas miracle.

I heard that Rex is in the hospital too. He's not in a coma, but he's pretty sick. Jesse told me that he has pneumonia. He and I have been talking since we share common ground with the loving Marco thing. Of course, Rory still does too, but he will never leave Marco's side.

Jesse's the only one who supports me because I don't want to go to the hospital. He said he understands because he had to go through is parents dying. But he also told me that Marco's getting better, and that I should really go.

But I can't.

I wrapped his present and put it under the tree with all the others. Marco and Rex had the most presents. But I have a feeling that at least one of them won't live through this. And it's probably going to be Marco.

**Nate**

Craig only stayed for three days, and I wasn't sure what to make of the situation. He promised me that he was going to break up with Manny, but should I believe him? I guess I should since he's back on his meds again. The best thing about his visit was that I didn't get hit. That, and the fact that we had great makeup sex.

But I have a feeling that this isn't over.

Anyway though, we exchanged Christmas presents while he was here, and opened them. He gave me a CD of songs that he wrote and recorded about our relationship (minus the bad parts, obviously). It was the best present I've ever gotten. He has such a sweet voice, and I love listening to it.

But my mind is still back to Marco and Rex, two of my friends who are now in the hospital.

**Thomas**

Theresa and I snuck out of the women's bathroom successfully. We went back into Marco's room with everyone else. This Christmas vacation is the worst and the best one I've had in my life. It's the worst because obviously Marco, and now Rex, are in the hospital. But it's the best because I'm finally with Theresa, and I'm not anywhere near my dad.

Scratch that last one.

I saw him looking through the door as soon as I looked up.

**Lindsey**

After working on my case and memorizing a bunch of things I was going to have to say, my dad dropped me off at the hospital to see Marco.

When I walked into the room, Nate, Remy, Rory, and some girl was in there. The girl was a gorgeous brunette. Remy was glaring at her from across the room as she stood next to Nate. He introduced her to me as his sister, Theresa. If I wasn't taken, I would have definitely hooked up with her. I snapped out of staring at her and turned to Marco.

He looked so horrible, lying there in that bed, and I instantly felt terrible that I hadn't been able to see him until now. They told me he'd been there for a week, and still hadn't woken up. I said a small prayer for him, knowing it was the only thing I could do for him.

"Where have you been Lindsey?" Nate asked suddenly.

"Didn't Thomas tell you?" I directed the question at everyone, and they all shook their heads.

"I was arrested."

"For what?" Rory asked, interested.

"Statutory rape."

"Did you do it?" Remy asked me. Realizing that none of them knew what happened, I decided to choose my answers carefully. Thomas is the only one who knows the truth, and I have to talk to him before he tells anyone else.

"No."

"That sucks man," Nate said.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked them.

"Well, Craig is at home in Canada, Andrew won't come to see Marco, and Jesse is in visiting Rex," Remy explained.

"What happened to Rex?" I asked.

"He got drunk and passed out in the snow. He has pneumonia, but he's gonna be fine," Rory said. "He's such an idiot."

"And where's Thomas?"

"Oh, he went with his dad somewhere. To talk I guess," Nate said.

"Since when is his dad here?" I asked, worried.

"I dunno. He just showed up."

"Do you know where they went?" I asked him.

"Nope."

"I better go find him then." I rushed out of the room and hoped I could find Thomas before it was too late.

**Rory**

Lindsey pretty much flew out of the room at the mention of Thomas' dad. That was really weird. I shook it off and turned back towards Marco. He still looked the same. I could barely stand it anymore. I broke down for probably the fifth time that day. Then a nurse came in and announced the ending of visiting hours.

"But one of you may stay the night if you want," she added.

"I will!" I volunteered before anyone else. They all agreed that I could stay. Everyone said their goodbyes to Marco and left, while I got comfortable in the chair next to his bed.

When they were all gone, I took his hand in mine and squeezed it tight.

"Marco, I love you," I told him. "If you get through this, I'm going to tell you how I feel. I'm going to be with you no matter what."

I cried for a few minutes, my tears soaking his sheet. Then I sat up and wiped my eyes before leaning down and kissing him on the cheek.

"And if you don't get through it, then I'm going to die with you," I whispered in his ear.

**Jesse**

"You idiot!" I yelled, rushing at Rex and holding his face in my hands. I waited a week to yell at him like this. I didn't want to, but he deserved it. "You nearly got yourself killed!"

"Not nearly…" he said with a sad smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I did," was all he said.

"Rex, you're not gonna die. The doctors said that this type of pneumonia is not deadly…"

"Not deadly for most people…I'm surprised they haven't figured it out yet," he muttered. "I guess they didn't do a blood test."

"Figured what out? What are you saying?" I asked, on the verge of tears. He answered me in a tiny whisper.

"Don't blame yourself Jess…I never told anyone. Not even…Rory." He choked out the name.

"What does Rory have to do with any of this?" I asked, stumbling back a little.

"Tell him I'm sorry. For never saying anything. I know he was scared. He still is." I was utterly confused. I still didn't know what he was talking about. And then he finally explained.

**Rex**

"I have AIDS."

My cheek stung as Jesse slapped me.

"I hate you!" he yelled. Tears streaming down his cheeks, he said it again.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing him one last time.

**Marco**

This time when I woke up I was at the ravine back at home. Everyone was there that I knew from DCS. Ellie was sitting in Jay's lap by the fire; Emma and Spinner were sitting on the picnic table. Jimmy, Craig, and Manny were drinking off in the corner. I also saw Paige and Alex smoking and laughing near some trees.

It was all so weird. I wasn't sure why I was there, or where I was going. I walked towards the infamous van, deciding to see what was inside.

It was just like I expected it to be…well, almost. It was carpeted, with some candles lit around the walls. There was a bunch of pillows near the back; definitely a sex spot. But there, in the middle of the pillows, was Andrew.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked him, climbing in and closing the door behind me.

"You told me to wait in here, remember?" he asked me.

"No, I don't remember. But I'm glad you're here. I missed you," I told him, crawling over to him and kissing him hard.

"Missed me? I just saw you ten minutes ago."

"Yeah, but still…" I reached for his pants, and tried to get them off, but he stopped me.

"You first," he said, grinning. I obliged, and he took his pants off too. Then our shirts came off, and then our boxers. We were lying there, next to each other, completely naked.

Andrew climbed on top of me, kissing my cheek, then my neck, and back to my cheek again. When he got to my mouth, his hand trailed downwards. After a few minutes, he rolled me over. I got on my knees and waited, but nothing happened.

I turned back over and he was gone.

"Andrew?" I called out. But there was no answer.

I quickly got dressed, and plopped back into the pillows, unsure of what to do.

Then, with a sudden, loud crashing noise, all of the windows in the van broke open, showering me with tiny bits of glass. I could feel it cutting me, and felt the blood rush out. I screamed and closed my eyes, protecting them from the glass.

When I opened them, Rory was standing above me, looking worried.

"Rory?" I asked in a hoarse whisper. My body hurt all over.

"Marco! You're awake!" he yelled. He threw his arms around me as I winced in pain.

I didn't know where I was.

But I wasn't in the van anymore.

**A/N: The title is from the song "Lunacy Fringe" by The Used and they own it. Now you know who Rory got HIV from. He is also not dead from that little scene right there. How'd you like the chapter? Sorry it's so short. Anyone have any predictions?**


	28. One Moment More

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: One Moment More**

**Rory**

"You're awake!" I yelled again. I threw my arms around him one more time and cried into his shoulder. He let me cry for a few minutes before he pulled me away and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm awake," he whispered. "How long have I…?"

"For a week and a day," I answered. I sat down on the edge of his bed and held onto his hand. "Marco I thought that…" I trailed off as fresh tears spilled out of my eyes.

"I'm here now," he answered, knowing exactly what I was talking about. "I wasn't planning on dying," he joked, laughing a little. He sat up, wincing the entire time.

"It was all my fault," I cried out. "You shouldn't be here like this; I should be the one in that bed."

"Don't say that Rory. It's not your fault at all, no matter what way you put it. You didn't know it was going to happen. Don't blame yourself," he reassured me. "I'm not mad at you, I don't blame you."

"Thanks. Hey Marco…?"

"What?"

"Do you remember anything I said to you while you were…asleep?" I asked him.

"No, sorry, I don't." he answered. I was relieved. I wasn't sure that I wanted him to know everything. He's still with my brother.

**Thomas**

"Why are you here?" I asked my dad. We were in one of the men's bathrooms on Marco's floor, where my dad locked the door behind us.

"Can't I come and visit my only son on Christmas Eve?" he asked, moving a step closer to me.

"Not really," I told him. "You never want to actually see me. You just come here to beat me," I said, getting bold.

He slapped me across the face, but I showed no emotion at all.

"Don't talk to me like that," he said, his face getting red.

"Why not Dad? What are you gonna do about it? Oh, I know! You're gonna hit me, right?"

He punched me this time, right in the jaw. I rubbed the spot that was probably already bruising.

"You're coming home for Christmas Tommy," he told me, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me closer to him.

"No, I'm not. I'm staying here with my friends."

That only caused him to squeeze my arm harder.

"No you're not. You're coming home with your family."

I did the only thing that I thought of at the moment. I pulled my other arm back and punched him, right in the eye. He let go of me and stumbled back. I smiled, proud of myself for once; big mistake.

He charged at me, shoving me up against the wall and punching me in the stomach. Then he threw me down, kicking me in the chest and ribs. I heard someone banging on the door just then.

"Thomas?" someone called. I instantly knew who it was.

"Lindsey!" I yelled. "I'm in here. Help me!"

My dad kicked me one last time before unlocking the door. Lindsey burst in and pushed past him and ran to my side.

"This isn't over Tommy," my dad said, turning back.

"Yeah, I think it is," Lindsey told him, glaring in his direction.

He turned and left, letting the door close as he went.

**Jesse**

A knock on the door woke me up. I stood up after what seemed like hours, untangling myself from Rex as best as I could. I opened the door, and there was Alyssa, with her daughter in her arms.

"You should come in," I whispered. She shook her head, but handed me the baby.

"I'd like to," Jeff said, shoving the door open a little. Alyssa grabbed his arm to hold him back, but he broke away from her. "He's a good kid."

"He's dying," I blurted out, hoping to get Alyssa in. She didn't move.

Once Jeff, Isabella, and I were in the room, we turned and saw that Rex was awake. An odd silence filled the room. I walked over and silently placed the baby in Rex's open arms.

"Hey baby," Rex said happily, tickling her under her chin. Bella let out a loud giggle, then leaned forward and kissed him on the nose.

"I, uh…I want to thank you for taking such good care of her," Jeff said, sighing.

**Rex**

"Jeff," I choked out, tears in my eyes. It was now or never, and I chose now. "She's my daughter."

Jeff instantly stood back, taking it all in. A single tear rolled down his cheek, but he wiped it away.

"I figured as much," he confessed, surprising both Jesse and I. "I have to go. Thanks again Rex. I'm glad you kept it a secret as long as you could." And with that, he left, not even glancing in his wife's direction as he passed her in the hall.

"Daddy loved you Gracie," I whispered into my daughter's ear. "Don't you ever forget that." I kissed her on the nose, then brought her close to my chest.

Turning to look at Jesse, I spoke.

"I want you to take good care of her Jesse. You and Marco."

**Jesse**

His eyes were pleading. I knew I could never fulfill that promise. She was still Alyssa's daughter.

"I promise," I choked out, grasping Rex's hand. And then he was gone.

I stood up and took Gracie out of Rex's arms. I held her close, willing her to stop crying. With the middle and index fingers of my free hand, I closed his eyelids before turning and walking out.

Hot tears stung my cheeks as I walked right past Alyssa, still holding the baby in my arms. I kept going, straight to Marco's room.

**Remy**

While we all celebrated over the fact that Marco was awake, Jesse came in crying and holding a baby.

"Take her," he said to me. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just lifted the (also) crying baby out of his arms and held her.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked him, holding onto his arm.

"Rex…" he trailed off.

"What happened to Rex?" Rory asked. Marco looked on, helpless.

"He…he…he's dead!" he yelled before collapsing to the ground. There he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped himself in a tight ball.

**Alyssa**

Ten minutes later, I made my appearance. A sheet had been pulled over Rex's face, but he hadn't been moved yet. I sat down, removing the sheet.

"I'm so sorry Rex. I didn't mean it. I love you," I whispered, grabbing onto his hand and placing my head on his chest. He was so cold. My tears soaked his front. But he didn't mind. Because he couldn't.

_Give me just one part of you to cling to  
__And keep me everywhere you are  
__It's just enough to steal my heart and run  
__Then fade out with the falling sun _

_Oh, please don't go  
__Let me have you just one moment more  
__Oh, all I need  
__All I want is just one moment more  
__You've gotta hold me and keep me now _

_Oh, all I need  
__All I want is just one moment more _

_You've gotta hold me and maybe I'll believe  
__So hold me even though I know you're leaving._

**Marco**

Even though I'd suffered a traumatic experience, I was okay, so the doctors allowed me to leave the hospital that night because it was Christmas Eve. I wanted to spend Christmas with my friends, who were becoming my only family.

Of course, I had to report back to the hospital by six the next night for a check-up, and see a doctor as soon as I got back to school, as well as find a therapist to talk to.

Rory called everyone to tell them I was coming home, and Remy and Nate showed up to help. Jesse was already there, since he had been with Rex, but Thomas and Lindsey were missing. And so was Andrew.

"So, where's Andrew?" I asked as Rory wheeled me out to the car. I had to stay in a wheelchair for a little while because my legs were weak from not being used.

No one answered me. They all looked around at each other, and wouldn't look at me.

"Is he okay?" I asked, suddenly worried. I hadn't given his absence a thought before, but that was only because I was caught up with everyone.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just a complete asshole," Remy spat, rushing ahead of us to unlock the car.

"What's he talking about?" I asked Nate, who was standing right next to me.

"Well, Andrew…he wouldn't come to the hospital. He never did," he told me.

I felt like a huge weight was placed on my chest. My own boyfriend didn't even come to see me. I suppressed tears and rested my face in my hand that didn't have a cast on it.

"There's more to it than that," Jesse assured me. He was still very upset about Rex, we all were, but he was still there for me. "Just talk to him when we get back. He'll be so happy to see you."

"Are you okay?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Yeah…I'll be fine," he said. He wasn't convincing me, but I didn't know what else I could do. "I'm sorry Jesse," I told him, grabbing onto his hand and holding it the rest of the way to the car.

"I'm sorry too," he said, helping me in.

**Andrew**

"I'm so glad you're okay!" I yelled as soon as I saw Marco being wheeled into the house.

"Are you really?" he asked, surprising me.

"Come on guys, let's give them some space," Rory said. The rest of the group went upstairs, leaving Marco and I in the living room. I wheeled him across from the couch where I sat down, facing him.

"Of course I am!" I said, leaning forwards and kissing him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You didn't even visit me in the hospital!" he yelled suddenly. "I thought you loved me."

"Marco, that's not fair! Of course I love you. I couldn't see you in the hospital like that. It would have killed me. After what happened to Alex…" I trailed off, looking away and trying not to cry. It didn't work though, and tears started spilling onto my cheeks.

"Help me out of this," Marco said. I did as he asked, and helped him onto the couch next to me. He instantly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "I'm sorry," he said, leaning back and looking into my eyes. He brushed some hair out of my face and smiled a little.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I understand that you didn't want to see me like that because it's the only way you remember Alex. So I'm sorry. I didn't even think about it before," he told me.

"Don't be sorry. I should have just visited. Because you're obviously going to be okay."

Marco didn't say a word, he just stared into my eyes some more. Then he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. He kissed me again and again, varying the pressure, and eventually slipping his tongue in my mouth. Then cupped a hand around my cheek and we kissed like that for a few minutes…until I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked, holding onto one of my hands.

"Marco, I…I don't think I can do this," I confessed. I started crying all over again.

"Do what? What do you mean?" he asked, tears forming in his own eyes.

"This. I can't be with you. The entire time you were in the hospital, I was a wreck. I thought you were going to die, and leave me just like Alex did. I'm just not ready to be in a relationship like this. I can't Marco." I stood up and walked away from him.

"Andrew! Don't do this to me!" Marco cried from the couch. He didn't follow me because he couldn't. "I love you!" he yelled after me as I started up the stairs.

I went into my bathroom to do what I did best. I was gonna hurt myself just as much as I hurt Marco just now.

_Andy wasn't mean  
__Andy had no self-esteem  
__So he was afraid  
__Thinking of his big mistakes_

_Andy wasn't cool  
__But anywhere he was a fool  
__Didn't wonder why  
__Everything kept passing by_

_Andy had no pride  
__Andy was a problem child  
__But no one ever cared  
__Cause this happened anywhere_

_And now he celebrates his loneliness again_

_Andy was unique  
__But anywhere he was a freak  
__Who put himself away  
__Drifting further everyday_

_And now he celebrates his loneliness again_

_Andy was aware  
__That he wasn't well prepared  
__For what he thought to say  
__But it happened anywhere_

_And now he celebrates his loneliness again_

_It's always been a shame  
__To wake up in a memory  
__Always been a shame  
__To wake up and deny_

_It's always been a shame  
__To fake it like a fantasy  
__Always been a shame  
__With no one to reply_

_It's always been a shame  
__To never find identity  
__Always been a shame  
__To never ever try_

_It's always been a shame_

_And now he celebrates his loneliness again_

**Marco**

I thought that Andrew would turn back, but he didn't. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I got out of the hospital only to be dumped by my boyfriend. Sitting on the couch, I called out for anyone to come and help me. Finally, Nate came by.

"Can you help me upstairs?" I asked, wiping tears from my face. That didn't work because they kept coming.

"Sure," he said.

He supported me as we walked up the stairs. While we were going by one of the bedrooms, we could hear sobbing from inside. I immediately recognized it as Jesse.

"Here's fine," I told Nate. "Thanks." He walked off, and I knocked on the door lightly. Jesse didn't answer me, so I just opened it and went inside.

I slowly walked over to his bed and lay down next to him. Both of us were crying and both of us were heartbroken.

"I'm here," I whispered, wrapping my good arm around him.

We both fell asleep to each other's cries.

**A/N: Sorry if some of you are disappointed with the way that Jeff "found out" that Isabella wasn't his daughter. (Just to remind: her name is Isabella Grace Skye and Rex always called her Gracie because he didn't get to name her). I had this whole Rex thing planned and written out before I ever started the story…it was just one of the scenes I had all planned out. The song under Alyssa's POV (and the title of the chapter) is "One Moment More" by Mindy Smith, and she owns it. And the song under Andrew's POV is "Andy" by Slut, and they own it. Did anyone think that Andrew was gonna break up with Marco? Only two chapters left! Yes, I am sticking to my 30 chapters. But never fear…there WILL be a sequel!**


	29. May Angels Lead You In

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: May Angels Lead You In**

**Jesse**

I woke up on Christmas morning next to Marco. The feeling was bittersweet: he was finally giving me a chance, but Rex was dead. Dead. He's never coming back and it's my fault. Tears filled my eyes and I let them spill over, accidentally wetting the top of Marco's head.

"You okay?" he whispered, startling me.

"No…I'm not," I choked out between sobs. "It's my fault Marco. It's my fault he's dead."

"Don't say that. It's not your fault Jesse," he said, kissing the corner of my mouth. If it had been any other time, I would have jumped at the chance to make out with him, to go further than lie there in his arms, as if it wasn't enough.

"How can you say that?" I asked him. "You don't even know what happened!" I said, raising my voice.

"Would it help at all if you told me?" he asked, wincing as he sat up a little.

"I have to tell someone," I said as I sat up too.

"I'm listening."

**Nate**

Thomas and I shared a room last night since Theresa wanted her own room for some odd reason and Lindsey went home. I've been incredibly jealous of that kid since he's become Thomas' new best friend. Of course, I had always been spending time with Craig back at school. Despite what happened to Rex, we hung out like old times, and had fun together like we used to. And that brought out my confession.

"Thomas, I have to tell you something." I was sitting on the edge of his bed. "I'm in love with you," I blurted out. "I always have been." He was asleep of course. I'd never dare say that to him.

I imagined his answer a million times. 'I'm in love with you too Nate,' was my own wishful thinking, wanting that to be his response. But the one I figured was inevitable would have been, 'You're sick Nate! I think of you like my brother!' Thomas would never love me because he's straight of course.

"I know Natey." When he spoke, I nearly fell off the bed. I thought he had been sleeping. Did he just hear what I said?

"Wh…what did you just say?" I asked, stuttering. "You seriously didn't hear me, did you?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry if you thought I was sleeping. But listen Nate, I've known that you're in love with me. And I'm sorry for that too. I didn't think it would happen. You're my best friend and like a brother to me. Besides, I'm straight. And I'm in love with your sister."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I said, standing up and holding back tears.

"What did you want me to say?" he asked, sitting up and throwing back the blankets.

"You're right. I expected exactly that answer. I just…wish that someone could love me the way that I love them," I choked out, turning back to face him.

"What about Craig?" he asked. I scoffed at the thought, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. I returned to my seated position next to him.

"What about him? I don't think he really loves me. I found out that he had a girlfriend back in Canada, and he was cheating on her with me."

"I thought he was gay…"

"Yeah, so did I. I guess he doesn't really know," I told him.

"Nate…I…I gotta tell you something," Thomas said suddenly. "I should have told you a long time ago. I mean, before, I was afraid to tell anyone…and then Lindsey found out. But I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked, turning towards him.

**Remy**

Someone knocking on my door woke me up.

"I'm coming!" I yelled. Rory and I had shared a room last night, but he wasn't there anymore. I threw open the door, pretty angry that I'd been torn from my sleep, only to see her standing there. Little miss sexual revenge. "What do you want Theresa?" I asked.

"Can we talk?" she asked. She looked a little upset.

"Fine," I said, sighing and stepping aside so she could come into the room. I watched as she sat on my bed, and then decided to sit on Rory's. I didn't really feel like being to close to her. "What is it that you want?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently.

"I wanted to say…that I'm sorry," she admitted.

"What?" I asked skeptically. The girl never apologized for anything in her life.

"I had a long talk with Nate yesterday. He told me about all of his troubles with Craig, and how upset you were about our breakup. I realize now that you've been confused about your sexuality, and you needed to try stuff with a guy to decide whether you were gay or not," she explained.

"Except you know that I did all that in 9th grade. And then you cheated on me with Thomas. And that's the only reason you're having sex with him now. Because you know I hate him for that, and you're just trying to make me jealous," I said coldly. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Is it working?" he asked, sitting on me, straddling my crotch. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in to kiss me. That's when I realized she was wearing very little clothing. She had a bathrobe on with nothing underneath.

"Maybe…" I trailed off.

She opened her robe a little and guided one of my hands to her breast. I cupped it in my hand and kissed her, slipping my tongue into her mouth and my other hand in between her legs. She moaned into my mouth as I did my business down there, but I suddenly stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"Why are you really here?"

"I told you that I was sorry. Isn't that enough?" she frowned, sticking her lower lip out.

"So you want to get back together or something?" I asked her.

"I was thinking about it," she said, grinning.

"What about Thomas?"

"Why do you care? It was only about the sex with him. You knew that. I just wanted to get back at you for sleeping with your teacher. You broke my heart."

"I'm sure I did," I said sarcastically. She wants things this way, then fine, I thought to myself. I know that something more is going on here…I'll just use this to my advantage. "Okay," I said, shrugging. I lifted her up and carried her back to my own bed.

Once we were there, I laid her down and climbed on top of her. I quickly pulled my boxers off and entered her, thrusting hard with my hips and making out with her while I did. It was over quickly, and when it was, I got up and pulled my boxers back on.

"Get out," I told her, pointing to the door.

"What?" she asked, suddenly confused.

"You heard me. It was great, but now I'm done. Did you really expect me to be pulled in by your bullshit again?" I asked. "Oh, and…didn't you hear?" I asked her.

"Hear what?"

"I'm gay!" I said, smiling.

"You're such a jerk!" she yelled. She pulled her bathrobe back on and tied it. With that, she stormed out of the room, leaving me completely satisfied.

**Andrew**

I woke up on the bathroom floor. I must have passed out last night after I went crazy with my razor. I got a little carried away: Marco's name is now carved into the inside of my left arm. I traced the jagged letters with my index finger and cried. I wasn't ready for any of this. Ever since Alex…

All I know is that I took a great thing away from Rory, and now I can't give that back to him. He'll hate me for this.

I looked at my right arm, and the now-white scars on it from two years ago. It was Alex's name. I had matching scars of the two guys whose lives I destroyed. And now, I'll probably have to end up adding another name.

**Thomas**

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Nate asked with tears in his eyes once again.

"I couldn't," I said, staring down at the floor, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"I thought he was a good guy," he said in disbelief. "Thomas, I'm so sorry. If I had known, you know I would have been there for you, no matter what."

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing you can do now. After I see my parents at graduation, I'll never see them again. I'm not going home after this. My mom will understand," I explained.

"But what if he hurts her?" Nate asked. "She doesn't deserve that either."

"He won't. It's me that he wants."

A long silence followed. Both of us cried about the situation. The one thing I didn't tell him was about the lengths my dad went to when he abused me. No one will ever find out about that if I can help it. I won't let them find out I'm that weak.

"I should probably tell you something too," Nate said finally. "Craig…he…he does it too…" he finally said.

"WHAT?"

**Rory**

We all sat in the living room, staring at the Christmas tree and the presents surrounding it. They were all presents that we'd put there for each other. But no one wanted to open them.

I noticed Marco and Jesse huddled together on the couch; Jesse with his head resting on Marco's shoulder. Then I saw Andrew sitting as far away from them as possible, with tear stained cheeks and runny mascara. Without having to ask anyone, I knew what had happened.

After almost an hour of silence, Jesse stood up, walked over to the tree, and started crawling around. We watched as he gathered all of Rex's presents and carried them off upstairs. He came back a minute later, and approached me, surprisingly enough.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked me.

"Um…" I turned to look at Marco. He nodded his head and nudged me forward, so I got up and followed Jesse into the kitchen. He sat down at the table, but I stayed standing, leaning against the counter.

"I need to ask you something," he said, sighing and resting his head in his hands.

"Go for it," I told him.

"When Rex and I were talking before he died, he told me he had AIDS."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Because he mentioned your name. He said these exact words: 'I never told anyone…not even Rory.' Then, when I asked him why you, he said, 'Tell him I'm sorry. For never saying anything. I know he was scared. He still is.'"

I instantly realized what he was getting at. Rex was the person I got HIV from.

I wasn't sure what to do with the information. My heart felt like it was stuck in my throat. I couldn't say anything. Tears stung the corners of my eyes.

"Did you have sex with him?" Jesse asked, starting to tear up as well.

I nodded my head and let my own tears spill over.

"Was it while he and I were together?" he asked this time.

I shook my head but felt the need to explain.

"It was before either of us knew you," I told him.

"How did you know him?"

"It was merely business."

I left the house through the side door so I wouldn't have to see anyone else. The truth was that when I was living on the streets, Rex was one of my good friends that lived with me. He had run away from home, afraid to tell his parents that he was gay. When I got adopted, he went back to try and fix things at home. We haven't spoken since.

Rex was my first love. But he never knew that. And now no one else would either.

**Marco**

The next day, we were supposed to be going back to school, but we didn't. It was the day of Rex's funeral. Jesse had to plan it all. I helped him of course, but since we weren't exactly sure what to do, and didn't have much time to do it, there wasn't a wake. Tomorrow we have to take a short plane trip back to school.

I went to the hospital last night for a check up, and they said I was okay to go back to school as long as I took it easy. Jesse had gone with me. He hasn't left my side since we got together. I don't blame him. I know that he's waited a long time for this.

We were sitting at the funeral in complete silence. There weren't many people there. There was me, Jesse, Nate, Thomas, Lindsey, Rory, Remy, and Andrew. Craig couldn't make it; he had to go straight to school. Of course, Alyssa, Jeff, and Isabella came too, but they didn't come together. Alyssa brought the baby and Jeff came shortly after she did, sitting on the opposite side of the room from her.

Surprisingly enough, Rex's parents attended. They sat, stone-faced, and never shed a single tear.

Being at the funeral reminded me of my mother's death. It was around the same time of year. I broke down then, but no one noticed. I started thinking about my dad too, and how I should have been there for him during this time. I'm ashamed of myself now.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Jesse left my side and approached the podium at the front of the room. I'd almost forgotten that he was going to give the eulogy, and sing.

"Rex was a good friend," he began, wiping the tears from his eyes. "But on top of that, he was a great boyfriend, and an outstanding father." He motioned towards Isabella, who burst into tears. It was as if she knew what was going on. But I think she was just crying because everyone else was too. "He would want us to remember him in all the good moments we shared with him…"

I couldn't listen to any more of the speech. It was too hard. My thoughts drifted back to my mom, and how I wished she were there with me, sitting beside me. I wished she could give me advice on what to do about my dad. I didn't pay attention again until I heard soft music playing. Jesse was about to sing.

"_There's no one in town I know  
__You gave us some place to go  
__I never said thank you for that  
__Thought I might get one more chance _

_What would you think of me now?  
__So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
__Never said thank you for that  
__Now I'll never have a chance _

_May angels lead you in  
__Hear you me my friends  
__On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
__May angels lead you in _

_So what would you think of me now  
__So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
__I never said thank you for that  
__Now I'll never have a chance _

_May angels lead you in  
__Hear you me my friends  
__On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
__May angels lead you in  
__  
May angels lead you in  
__May angels lead you in  
__May angels lead you in  
__May angels lead you in _

_And if you were with me tonight  
__I'd sing to you just one more time  
__A song for a heart so big  
__God wouldn't let it live _

_May angels lead you in  
__Hear you me my friends  
__On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
__May angels lead you in _

_May angels lead you in  
__Hear you me my friends  
__On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
__May angels lead you in  
__  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
__May angels lead you in."_

**A/N: The song that Jesse sang at the funeral (and where the title of the chapter comes from) is "Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World and they own it. I love that song so much. Yeah, I know they had a weirdly placed winter vacation but I had to make it that way. So, the next chapter is actually going to take place on New Year's Eve…I'm gonna say that Christmas was on a Sunday, so they'd be going back to school the day after, on Monday (except because of the funeral, they didn't go until Tuesday). So, New Year's Eve would fall on that Sunday, and they'll get Monday off since it's a holiday. **


	30. How Much Is Enough?

**Chapter Thirty: How Much Is Enough?**

**Marco**

It's Sunday, and we're back at school now. We got back on Tuesday morning, but they let us take all week off of class. There was an announcement and a moment of silence for Rex's death, but after that, no one else spoke of it again.

We have tomorrow off since tonight is New Year's Eve. We're not supposed to leave the school, but the usual people will sneak out and go get drunk. There's a party in the gym, but barely anyone will go because it's actually going to be chaperoned by responsible teachers.

Jesse and I agreed to watch Gracie tonight so Alyssa can get papers and tests graded. She's been acting really depressed in class. I guess that Jeff is divorcing her, and she's still upset over Rex. We all are.

So I guess Jesse and I are a couple now. We've both been helping each other through the hard times we're having right now. That doesn't mean we're having sex, or even making out every time we're alone. We've actually been talking every night, and I sleep in his bed with him. Suddenly his request he made that first night on the train doesn't seem so crazy. I understand now that he can't sleep alone because his sister used to go in his room at night when he was scared. But then she abandoned him after their parents died. And now Rex is gone too. I know that we've both gone through a lot recently, but I think he needs more help than I do getting back on track.

Now the rooms are almost back the way they were originally. Jesse and I are back in the room together, Andrew and Rory are back in their room, Remy's in his room alone, and now that Nate doesn't have a roommate anymore, Craig is in his room. Thomas and Lindsey are still in their room together, as they always have been. So everything's pretty much back to normal.

I still think about Rory. He must be hurting right now. But I can't do anything about that. I'm with Jesse.

_I don't feel the way I've ever felt.  
__I know.  
__I'm gonna smile and not get worried.  
__I try but it shows. _

**Andrew**

I hate how weak I've become. I used to be stronger, before Alex died. Now I'm constantly living in fear that it will happen to me, or someone close to me, like Marco. And I cut myself every day, to help get rid of the emotional pain. I hurt myself so I'll stop hurting. How stupid is that? But I can't help it. And I'll probably never stop.

I'm ruining all of my relationships with the people I care about. Remy's still mad at me for not visiting Marco in the hospital. And Rory probably hates me for letting Marco go to Jesse instead of back to him. The person who probably despises me the most is Marco. Right when he needed me the most, I abandoned him. I acted just like his father did when he sent him away to this school. I'm probably the worst thing that ever happened to him. But he's the best thing to happen to me.

I realized that I can't just go after the first guy I think is cute. I need a relationship that's deeper than physical, and I need a boyfriend with more in common than me. He helped me realize that I'm definitely not over Alex. I should have known that before, but thinking Marco was gonna die put me over the edge.

I'm an idiot though. I need to stop hurting everyone. I should only hurt myself. Because I'm not worth it anyway.

_It's a lie,a kiss with open eyes.  
__And he's not breathing back.  
__Anything but bother me.  
__(It takes my pain away)  
__Never mind these are horrid times.  
__Oh oh oh  
__I can't let it bother me._

**Remy**

We're all back at school, and I'm not too happy about that. I have to see Kelly in class every day. He refuses to call on me now if I raise my hand when I know the answer to a question. He even ignores me when I'm the only one who knows! I can't believe how immature he is, especially since he's twenty-five years old.

It's pretty pathetic that he left his wife for me. Of course, I feel bad for her, but I didn't intend for it to happen. And here I am, all alone. If Kelly hadn't been so obsessive and come to my house over winter break, and again to the hospital, I probably would have went back to screwing around with him when I got back to school. Oh well, it's his loss.

Now I just have to find some other boy to have some fun with.

_I never thought I'd walk away from you.  
__I did.  
__But it's a false sense of accomplishment.  
__Every time I quit. _

**Lindsey**

I talked to Thomas about the trial. He agreed to help, and I'm hoping that everything goes well. The court date is set for next Wednesday. I'm getting so nervous.

Of course, I agreed to go out drinking with Thomas tonight. We're celebrating New Year's at the same bar we met the twins at, so hopefully nothing too bad happens. I'm definitely not hooking up with anyone tonight.

_It takes my pain away_

**Thomas**

Theresa said she had something really important to talk to me about, so she's sneaking out of school to meet me at a restaurant for lunch.

"Hey baby," she said, slipping into the booth across from me.

"I already ordered for us," I told her. "What is this about?"

"Can't I get away from school for awhile to see my boyfriend?" she asked, grasping my hand across the table.

"Well…yeah. But you said you had something to talk about. That's the only reason I asked."

"I do have to tell you something. But promise me you won't get mad, and promise you won't make a scene?" she pleaded.

I was getting really suspicious and nervous. She was probably going to confess that she was cheating on me.

"I promise," I told her.

"Thomas…I…" she trailed off, looking away. I got up and sat next to her, looking her right in the eyes.

"Just tell me," I said, giving her a quick kiss to hopefully help her build her courage.

"I'm pregnant."

_I can't let it bother me_

**Craig**

"Why have you been avoiding me all week?" Nate asked me as I came back into our room.

"How have I been avoiding you?" I asked. "How is that possible when we live in the same room?"

"Well, you only talk to me during class, about school stuff. And, when we go to bed at night, you go right to sleep."

He had me there. I was avoiding him. I sighed, and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Nate, we have to talk," I said.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Well, I should have told you this right when I got back, but I don't want to hurt you," I started.

"I know what this is about. You didn't break up with Manny, did you? You want to have both of us?" he asked, looking like he was going to cry.

"Not exactly…" I trailed off. I didn't want to do this to him, but I couldn't help it.

"Just tell me Craig," he said in an angry tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tonight…I'm going back home."

"What do you mean you're going home?" he asked, raising his voice and tearing up.

"I'm not coming back. I'm sorry Nate, but I can't do this. I'm going back to Manny. I…I'm not gay. I can't be."

"You can't change who you are!" he protested, tears slowly running down his cheeks.

"I have to try."

I stood up, grabbed my bag off of my bed, and left without looking back.

_Anyone can see my every flaw.  
__It isn't hard.  
__Anyone can say they're above this all.  
__It takes my pain away. _

**Jesse**

Marco and I offered to watch Gracie for the night. Everything was going well so far. We played with her and changed her diaper. Then she ate some dinner of a bottle filled with formula, and threw up on herself. So, we changed her outfit, and then her diaper again. I almost felt like I had a little family going.

We were sitting on my bed with Gracie between us, watching the little TV that I brought back with us. The countdown to the New Year had just started.

"10…9…8…" Marco and I yelled together. "7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!"

Then, suddenly, Marco leaned in and kissed me. I'd been waiting for the kiss. But my stomach flip flopped. Because I should have been kissing Rex. He should have been there in that moment. He's dead while I'm already moving on. This isn't right.

"Marco…" I was about to voice my opinion when Gracie burst into tears. She wouldn't stop for anything at all. "I'm gonna go get Alyssa," I said, deciding it would be easier to leave for a few minutes.

I went to Alyssa's office and knocked on the door. She didn't answer, so I knocked again and called out her name. After trying this three more times, I turned the knob to see if it was unlocked. I pulled open the door and went inside. I thought I could see her sitting at her desk, but the lights were off.

"Mrs. Skye?" When she didn't answer me, I flipped the lights on, and instantly fell back, emptying the contents of my stomach onto the carpet.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed 911.

I walked closer to the desk and saw the blood more clearly. She was sitting in her chair, with her head leaning back over the top of it. Then I saw the gun on the floor, and her hand hanging down to the side.

I had to look away, so I looked at the desk. There I saw a letter written to me.

Someone answered the phone on the fifth ring.

"Hello, 911, please state your emergency."

_And she's not breathing back.  
__Anything but bother me.  
__(It takes my pain away)  
__Never mind these are horrid times.  
__I can't let it bother me._

**Nate**

I felt so empty. Craig just left me. He didn't look back; he didn't explain further…he just left. I don't know if I want to cry or hit something or just feel relieved. Yeah, he did hit me a lot, but I could tell that when he was back this week he was on his meds again. He wasn't going to hurt me…or so I thought.

He just did the worst thing he could possibly do.

I popped four pills in my mouth, and headed down the hall. I was going to see someone who could probably make me feel better. Or at least make me feel good for a little while.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" he asked when he opened his bedroom door.

"I just thought that maybe you could show me a good time, Kelly."

_Anyone can make what I have built.  
__And better now  
__Anyone can find the same white pills.  
__It takes my pain away. _

**Rory**

_There's no one in town I know_

_**I got off the bus and looked around. I didn't have much—only a few changes of clothes and about fifty dollars. I'd stolen the money from my latest faster mother, a terrible woman who forced us to do everything for her. Unfortunately for my foster brothers, they decided to stay.**_

_**It was early February and still freezing. It was my first trip to New York City, and I instantly fell in love with it. After walking around until I was dead tired, I went into a McDonald's and bought myself some dinner.**_

_**After that, I had nowhere to go. I walked some more, and eventually found a few boys hanging out in an alley. I found out that they lived there, and they invited me to joint them, so I did. The first few days and nights of living there were fine. I bought them food for lunch usually, because with all four of us, we had to conserve the money. We begged on the corners during the day, and huddled together at night to keep warm.**_

_**We ran into a problem when it started to snow a week later. That's when a blonde haired boy discovered us. He was cute, and despite being miserable from my lack of a home and shelter, I developed an instant crush on him. For that reason, I decided to follow him when he told us he had a better place for us to stay. And my new friends went too.**_

_**We found ourselves in an abandoned subway station. It wasn't that large—past the turnstiles, it was just a circular area where people waited for the subway to pick them up. The boy told us that it hadn't been used in five years, so we didn't have to worry about anyone finding us. It was also free of snow, and there were piles of blankets that the boy had brought from home and stolen from stores. He helped us set up beds scattered around the area.**_

_You gave us someplace to go_

"_**I'm Rex," he said, finally introducing himself. The guys—Nick, Jake, and Ryan—shook hands with him and said their names as well. "And you are…?" he asked me, extending his hand.**_

"_**Rory," I said, shaking it. He smiled at me then. When he smiled, it was like everything was going to get better.**_

"_**I like that name."**_

_I never said thank you for that_

_**That night, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned on the floor, with my bag under my head as a pillow.**_

"_**You okay?" Rex called out from somewhere on my left.**_

"_**I can't sleep," I whispered back.**_

"_**Come here."**_

_**I did as he said, and found my way over to his bed. I squinted my eyes and could just make out his form. He pulled the blankets aside and motioned for me to join him. I lay down on my back, staring up into the darkness. I suddenly felt secure and found myself falling asleep.**_

"_**Better?" he asked. I nodded, though he probably couldn't see me.**_

_**I felt him grasp my hand as I drifted off.**_

_Now I'll never have a chance_

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it…the end of the story! How was it? Sorry if some people's POVs were kinda pointless…I just wanted to include everyone for the final chapter. The song that's distributed throughout the chapter is "Pain" by Jimmy Eat World and they own it. It's not in order at all, because I had certain parts that went with certain people, and I wanted to keep their POVs in the original order. But you should definitely listen to the whole song…it's really good. If you want the lyrics in the right order, I'll send them to you. (I also changed the chorus from "she's" not breathing back to "he's" in Andrew's POV only because it fits better).**

**And hopefully this doesn't make things too confusing, but at the end, Rory has his little flashback thing, and a different song for it. His song is "Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World (same as from Rex's funeral) and they own it. I thought I'd put his POV right at the end so I didn't interrupt the first song. Sorry if it was confusing.**

**Don't worry, there will be a sequel. You have to give me a little while though…possibly a couple of weeks. I want to write up a few chapters, and work on my other fic and hopefully put that up as well. So maybe two or three weeks and the sequel should be back. Of course, if I get a rush of ideas, it'll be quicker than that. Give me some suggestions for the sequel and I might just use them. I'll credit anyone whose idea I use. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I in no way own McDonald's or anything to do with it. I put it in there because there's a McDonald's just about every block in NYC. I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters.**

**However, I do own the story line andthe following characters: Rex, Alyssa, Thomas, Nate, Rory, Remy, Andrew, Theresa, Jesse, and Lindsey. Do not use them in any stories or take my story. I've worked very hard on this and I'll find out if you take anything from me. **


End file.
